Unofficial
by 3lue 3utterfly
Summary: Kagome doesn't have the ability to handle a normal relationship, much to her mother's dismay. She does, however, possess the talent to handle a relationship of the "unofficial" variety...    Rated M for language and acts of perverted goodness.
1. Rude Boy

_**Unofficial**_

_**Rude Boy**_

**Disclaimer: Still don't own him, but I'm coming up with a mastermind plan to steal him while Rumiko sleeps…**

**A/N: As always thanks to _PurduePup _for making this chapter all spiffy and nice. ^_^ Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>No. Not happening.'<em>

Kagome looked at her mother like she grew an extra head. Just who the hell did this woman think she was? Yeah, okay—sure, she was her mother, but that doesn't give her the right to meddle in her personal life!

"You'll absolutely love him. He's an accountant working at BBC; he drives a brand new Mercedes, never been married, no kids. Oh, Kagome, he's perfect for you!" her mother gushed as she did the dishes.

Now, was it just her, or did her mother just make her sound like a money-loving gold digger? Good—then it's not just her. Kagome rolled her eyes as she made her way to the living room to grab her purse.

Her mother insisted that she have dinner with her at least every other day, and she took that time to tell her daughter about men she _thought_ were perfect for Kagome. Mind you, her mother didn't know jack shit about her male preferences.

"I set up a date for you tonight—he should be here any minute," her mother sang as she straightened a few throw pillows on the sofa.

That did it.

"MOM! WHAT THE HELL?" Kagome screamed at her mother while simultaneously pulling her waist-length, midnight hair. This woman was out of her mind!

"Oh, dear. You're overreacting, as usual," her mother dismissed her outburst as she checked around to make sure her house was in order. Couldn't have her future son-in-law thinking they were slobs now, could she?

Kagome was about to give her mother a piece of her mind when the doorbell suddenly rang. Fuck shitable. Kagome glared daggers in the back of her mother's head as the woman went to the door and promptly opened it.

A tall man with short brown hair walked in after politely bowing to her mother. He wasn't all that bad-looking like Kagome initially thought. He had a boyish face, making him look sorta like a teenager, wide brown eyes, and a cute smile.

'_Not all that bad,' _Kagome thought to herself as he approached her. But, of course, looks are deceiving…

"Hi, I'm Hojo. Your mother tells me that you're looking for a husband. I'm hoping to fill your spot—ugh, I mean, the spot!" he finished with a blush on his face. Kagome stood there in utter disbelief. Her mother was pimping her out.

That _really_ did it.

"Let's clear a few things up: That woman over there is on crack, I'm not looking for a husband, and you, my friend, have wasted your time," Kagome said in a growl as she grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the door, but not before Hojo responded.

"You were right, Ms. Higurashi—she is a shrew."

"You broke his nose?" Sango stared at her friend in disbelief. Sango knew all about Kagome's mom setting her up on dates with random men in hopes of marrying Kagome off. Hell, she'd been doing it since they graduated high school, and that was six years ago!

"Damn right I did! Just where the hell does he get off calling me a shrew?" Kagome ranted as the two women walked side by side in downtown Tokyo. Both women worked at Zion Corp. as executives.

"I'm twenty fucking four years old! If I wanted a goddamn husband, I'd have one!" Kagome continued her rant, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from passersby. She was totally pissed!

"Come on, Kags; it's been six years. You should be used to it," Sango said, trying to calm her friend. The world would be better off dealing with a pissed off Godzilla than a pissed off Kagome—proven fact. Look it up.

"Used to it? USED TO IT? WHO THE HELL GETS USED TO SHIT LIKE THAT?" Kagome had stopped walking and yelled at the top of her lungs, flailing her arms around like a madman. Sango looked on at her deranged friend and chuckled nervously as strangers stopped to look at the crazy lady screaming in the middle of the city.

"I don't understand, Sango; where did I go wrong?" Kagome asked when she was finally calm enough to rejoin the human race. Sometimes Sango could swear Kagome was some undiscovered race of demon. She was just that scary.

"You didn't find a husband fast enough for her," Sango said calmly and slowly. She read somewhere that if you talked slowly to an enraged beast that they wouldn't view you as a threat.

"I was valedictorian—I went to Tokyo University and graduated top of our class! I was the only student majoring in business to receive a job offer my _freshman year_! I've had a four-point-oh grade point average since I was ten! I'm one of the fucking top executives at Zion! That more than makes up for the fact that I'm not married!" Kagome took a deep breath, soothing her aching lungs. She needed a cigarette. Only her mother could drive her to smoking.

"I know what will make you feel better," Sango said all of sudden. Kagome looked at her out the corner of her eye as they continued their trek to the train station. Sango took her silence as a sign to continue.

"There's a new club, _Juicebox_, having a grand opening tonight, and yours truly just happens to be screwing someone with VIP tickets." Sango looked at her friend with an excited look. Miroku, the person she's screwing—aka her boyfriend—had told her all about it last night. It just so happens that Miroku has a kick-ass boss at the firm he works for that gets invited everywhere.

"Sounds like a plan. I need a good drink and a good, old-fashioned hump on the dance floor. Count me in," Kagome said, finally letting her smile light up her beautiful face.

"It's a date then. I'll pick you up at seven so we can ride there together," Sango said as they went in different directions as they reached the train station. They both lived by the train station, so it was there meeting/split up place.

Kagome reached her apartment twenty minutes later and immediately wanted to puke upon entering. Her all-white, blue-eyed Akita left her a nice stinky pile…right at the front door.

"Bad Koinu! Bad, bad, bad," Kagome scolded the three-month-old puppy she had yet to name. It's not that she hadn't wanted to name him; she just couldn't think of a fitting name for him yet. She would eventually.

Kagome threw her purse on the floor and began the gross process of cleaning up after the puppy. _'Gotta remember to get a cage for that foul-smelling thing!'_ Kagome mentally ranted.

After cleaning her floors of the offending, smelly stuff, she went into her bathroom for her daily soak. She loved her job, but her boss was an ass. He ran her all over the place, doing the _stupidest things_! But if she ever wanted to get promoted to partner, she had to take all his shit and then some more.

Luckily for her, and the world, she discovered that a nice, hot bath after work loosened and relaxed all the muscles her boss wound up. Kagome quickly made her way to her bathroom and ran her water full of Hello Kitty bubbles and cherry blossom–scented oils.

She stripped off her clothes and eased into her own form of heaven. She leaned back and closed her eyes, letting her mind and body relax. She was going to be a whole new, _gentle_ person tonight. And who knows…maybe she'd even run across Mr. Right. _'More like Mr. Right Now…'_

Kagome stood at her dresser, looking in her mirror. She was giving herself the last minute check…for the fifth time. She'd already changed outfits twice and finally stood in a red blouse with a half-sleeve on the right and the left hung off her shoulder. It hugged her form, yet was loose enough to leave the mind wondering. A pair of black, form-fitting pants hugged her curves, and six-inch, black heels adorned her feet. Her eye shadow and eyeliner gave her eyes a smoky look while her lips shined a faint pink. Her hair was a mass of loose curls hanging to her waist. All in all, she was smoking.

A car horn outside her apartment shook Kagome from her conceited trance, and she grabbed her cell and stuffed her money in her pocket before heading out the door. She hopped in Sango's Lexus, and the ladies headed off to their destination.

"Damn, Kags—you're hot tonight!" Sango exclaimed, giving her friend a once-over. "You sure you're not looking for a husband?"

Kagome laughed lightly and checked Sango's outfit out. Her friend wore a magenta-colored dress that stopped mid-thigh with black, strapped heels. The straps came up mid-calf. Sango also wore shadowy makeup and pink lipstick. Her shoulder-length hair was straight.

"Sango, if I were into women, you'd be at my place tonight, spreadeagled on the counter," Kagome said to her friend while desperately trying to hold in her laugh.

"Keep it up, and I'll have to take you up on that," Sango replied, pulling into the club parking lot. The place was packed already, and the grand opening just happened an hour ago!

"Geez! It's only ten o'clock and this place is crawling with people!" Kagome exclaimed while looking at the line that seemed to stretch around the block. Sango found a decent parking space, and the two ladies made their way towards the line.

"See, that's the thing about VIP," Sango said as they approached the doorman. Sango handed him their tickets and waited for him to look them over before he moved the purple, velvet rope and let them past. "You get in before everyone else."

Kagome looked around in awe at the club décor. A million lights were flashing everywhere. There were three levels; the first floor consisted of three bars and a dance floor, the second floor was for VIP members to relax, and the third floor was for those who wanted to take the dancing to a more intimate level and had the cash to make it happen.

Sango led Kagome up a winding staircase where they once again showed their tickets to a doorman. He let them past once they passed his check. The girls made their way to a bar, ordered a two vodka cranberries, and went to find Miroku.

They found him sitting on a plush, white loveseat, taking shots with a few buddies. He raised his head once they arrived in front of him.

"Ah, the Kami smile down upon me this fine day," he said while standing and embracing Kagome in a friendly hug before grabbing Sango and playing "find the tonsils" with his tongue. Luckily for Kagome, it only lasted a few agonizing minutes. "You ladies are absolutely beautiful tonight."

They had a few more minutes of mindless chatter before Kagome dragged Sango back to the first floor to dance. The girls snaked their way to a decent spot and began dancing to a fast beat. After two more songs, Miroku arrived and became Sango's dancing partner, leaving Kagome to handle the masses of gentlemen callers alone.

While dancing with a tall handsome fellow, Kagome noticed servers walking the dance floor with trays of drinks. Without thinking, she grabbed one and downed the bitter liquid. It wasn't exactly her taste, but it was better than nothing.

A few more drinks off random waitresses' trays had Kagome feeling sexy and downright ravenous. The guy she was currently grinding on wasn't making her body sizzle the way she wanted. Kagome pushed him away and began doing seductive dance moves by herself.

Men stopped to stare at the vixen in red. One pair of eyes, however, were entranced by her movements. They called to something within him, and it would be rude of him to not answer the beautiful women's call.

He slowly made his way to her, watching her move her body slowly, almost as if she were putting on a show. He sent glares to the other men around as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. The other men got the message. She was his.

Kagome slowly grinded her hips against her new dance partner without even looking back at him. The two swayed and grinded their bodies together for one more song before the mystery man led her to a bar. Kagome heard him order two Bacardi's while she sat at a barstool. She took this opportunity to have a good look at him.

He was tall; long, silver hair hung to the top of his black jeans. His eyes an amazing golden color that made her want to stare into them for hours. The red wife beater he wore showed off his muscular physique, and Kagome was just dying to lick trails all over his body.

As if sensing her train of thought, he turned fully towards her and smiled. That's when she noticed the furry appendages on top of his head. She bravely leaned forward and grabbed both ears, slowly caressing them. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest. A deep growl of pleasure came from his chest as she continued her pampering of his ears. He dipped his head down to her neck and began placing soft kisses on her warm flesh. Her moans of pleasure encouraged him to keep going, and he began sucking, nipping her skin, following his bites with soft licks. When the feelings became too much for them to bear, the drinks were forgotten, and he carried her up to the third floor. The two entered a room all the way towards the back of the hallway. No words were spoken—no explanations or anything. Only clothes being shed and sounds of skin-on-skin contact along with moans and groans of pleasure could be heard from the room for several hours.

* * *

><p>Kagome woke to the feeling of deep satisfaction and something warm wrapped around her. She snuggled deeper into the warmth and was surprised to find a solid…thing there. Frowning without opening her eyes, she lifted her hand and felt around the solid…thing.<p>

An arm…a chest…a…!

Kagome's eyes flew open to see a sleeping man next to her. Granted, it was a very sexy man, but…what the hell! Kagome scramble backwards, tangling her feet in the sheets and successfully falling out the bed and onto her ass. Groaning in pain, she slowly untangled her legs, all the while cursing the sheets and the godlike being in the bed before her. She stood and looked towards the bed to see two golden globes staring at her.

The two strangers stared at each other while simultaneously having

flashbacks of their night together. The sexy guy cursed under his breath while getting out the bed. Kagome groaned in disbelief and searched for her clothes.

After the two were fully dressed, they looked at each other, at a loss for what to say. Kagome broke the silence first.

"Umm…I'm not really sure how last night happened, but I apologize on my behalf," she said softly.

"Keh, you should be sorry, bitch," the man huffed at her and crossed his arms, glaring at her.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Did he really just say that?

"You heard me, wench."

"Last I checked, it took two to tango, and as I remember, nobody forced you to yank my clothes off!" Kagome yelled at the rude sexy guy before her.

"Whatever, bitch. Don't mention this to anyone, got that? I got a fuckin' reputation to protect, and fucking girls like you will only ruin it," the man yelled back at her, subconsciously moving towards her.

"Girls like me? What the hell does that mean?" Kagome yelled back.

"Don't act like you don't know who I am! All you bitches are just alike, always wanna fuck the rich guy…" The man crossed his arms back across his chest and smirked triumphantly as if he just solved world hunger. Kagome blinked in disbelief at him. _'That dick faced shit head….' _

"Newsflash, fucker: I don't know who you are!"

The two stared each other down for what seemed like hours before the sexy guy cocked one eyebrow.

"You really don't know me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No, I don't," Kagome replied just as quietly.

"InuYasha Nishiyori of Nishiyori Enterprises," he replied, grinning at the sudden awe that flashed on her face.

"You're InuYasha?" she asked timidly.

"The one and only" was his reply.

"My company just made a deal with you that I headed. The Hibushi software…" Kagome said, twiddling her thumbs. She was in deep shit. If he was pissed with her, she could lose the deal for her company, and there goes her promotion.

"You're the spitfire?" InuYasha asked, failing to hold in his laughter. "Shit, I thought you some forty-year-old broad who needed a fuck. You scared the shit out of half my staff during your presentation."

He hadn't been there that day, but he was told of the no-nonsense woman that handled the phone conference. She won the respect of his associates and his brother, and that was saying something. They weren't too partial to females handling men's business.

"That would be me, yes. Look, InuYasha—Mr. Nishiyori, I'm sure you can see the damage this could do to my job. So, could you not…you know…" she said to him timidly and so unlike herself. She desperately wanted to forget this whole mess.

"How about this: we exit this room and forget any of this ever happened. I don't know you, and you don't know me. How's that sound?" InuYasha offered as he made his way towards the door.

"Sounds great to me," Kagome agreed as they both left and went back to their normal lives, forgetting that one night of passion.

For now, that is.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_I have absolutely no business writing a new story, but my muse insisted...and won. Hope you enjoy and please review so I know whether I should continue or scrap this. ^_^_

~B.B


	2. The Problem With Men

_**Unofficial**_

_**The Problem With Men**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own InuYasha or any associated characters.

**A/N: **Here's the edited version thanks to the bestest beta, _PurduePup_. If you haven't read her work I **_strongly_** recommend you do so. Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>"Here we go a-fucking-gain," Kagome mumbled as her mother bragged about yet another possible suitor for her daughter. This time, it was a thirty-nine-year-old divorcee with two kids and a five bedroom home outside of Tokyo.<p>

"And he makes over two hundred thousand a year, Kagome! He's perfect for you," her mother gushed as she went around touching everything in Kagome's apartment.

"No, he's perfect for you," Kagome coolly replied as she snatched a magazine out of her mother's hand and placed it back on her coffee table. "Would you stop moving my things? I have them where I want them."

Kagome stomped into her kitchen to grab a bag of chips. She was starving, but she didn't want to eat anything heavy since she was meeting Sango and Miroku for dinner in three hours. Miroku's boss was treating him to dinner in celebration of his recent promotion, and they had invited Kagome along.

She didn't really want to go, but felt like she owed Sango. Kagome had been avoiding her since they went to the club last week. Sango apparently noticed her sudden disappearance and adamantly questioned her about it, but Kagome denied anything happened. She made up a story about feeling lightheaded and calling a cab home so as not to disturb her friend's "make out" session.

Sango had given up her line of questioning the last few days, but that could also be because Kagome was ignoring most of her calls.

"Kagome, aren't you listening to me?" her mother asked, walking into the kitchen and starting to rearrange a spice rack. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"I was attempting to ignore you," she said in a dull voice. Her mother sighed and continued on, ignoring the tone her daughter used.

"He has two sons—thirteen and ten years old—and he has full custody of them. I took the liberty of telling him just how much you adore children and—"

"That makes you a liar then, because I hate kids," Kagome interrupted.

"Nonsense. How can you hate kids? You don't have any," her mother pointed out as she switched to rearranging Kagome's dishes. "Where's your good china, Kagome? I know I bought you some…"

"I gave it to Sango; it was ugly," Kagome responded with a shrug. Her mother narrowed her eyes at her, but didn't say a word. She was used to her daughter's indifference to most things. A trait she blamed solely on Kagome's father.

"How do you expect to find a good man and have children if you don't have good china?"

Kagome threw her hand across her forehead, and the other held her heart as if she was in pain.

"Oh no! Now I'll be alone forever all because I don't give a shit about stupid plates with paint on them! The horror!"

"Very cute, Kagome," her mother said as she finished the dishes and moved on to rearranging the food cabinets. "One day, you'll thank me for everything that I do."

"You know you've said that since I was five, and I have yet to thank you. Are you sure that day is actually going to come?" Kagome asked her mother with a small playful smirk. She loved her mother; she just loved screwing with her more.

"Of course it will. If it's the last thing I do, I will find a man to marry you and knock you up," her mother said with finality in her tone. She went back to rearranging Kagome's things—signaling the conversation was over.

Kagome shook her head and walked out of her kitchen to her bedroom. She glanced at her alarm clock and noted that she had two hours to dress and head to the restaurant. She began rummaging through her closet for something to wear, but was interrupted when something was flung in her face.

"I already picked out the perfect dress for you, dear," her mother said, holding up the offensive material that hit her.

'_Crazy as she may be, the woman has taste,' _Kagome thought to herself as she checked out the dress. It was a beautiful shade of gray and stopped at the knees. Kagome quirked a brow when she saw the plunging neckline.

"There's no way you'll come home alone tonight," her mother said, noticing what she was looking at. Kagome rolled her eyes and gathered her toiletries for her shower. She left the room, hearing her mother's giggles.

After showering and washing her hair, Kagome reentered her room to find a curious puppy on her bed and her mother standing in front of a chair with a blow dryer and curlers in her hand.

"Crazy lady, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, looking at her suspiciously. Her mother pointed the curlers at the chair.

"Sit." Kagome rolled her eyes and stomped over to the chair, flopping down. "I'm going to get you a husband even if it kills you, dear."

"There wouldn't be a point since I'd be dead," Kagome responded.

"Yes, dear, but at least I'd have a son-in-law." Her mother ended the conversation by turning on the blow dryer and drying her daughters hair.

Once she had Kagome's hair dry, she began putting in loose curls and fixing them to fall freely around her face. When that was finished, she applied eyeliner, lip liner, and lip gloss to her daughter, ignoring Kagome's protests.

"I can put on my own makeup, Mom! Damn!" Kagome said once her lips were free from her mother. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and had to admit her mom had skills.

"Stop ogling yourself and get dressed. You only have around an hour to get there, and it's halfway across town," her mother told her, ushering her towards the bed with her dress on it.

Kagome slipped into her dress while her mother fetched her some shoes. The dress fit her perfectly and hugged her curves.

'_So, sexy sexy, oh oh,'_ Kagome sung in her head. Her mother handed her a pair of heels that matched her dress perfectly in color. After slipping them on, she grabbed her purse and keys, gave her nameless pup a pat on the head, and let her mother drag her to the front door.

"I'll feed the dog and lock up here; you just make sure you find me a son-in-law tonight," her mother said as she all but pushed Kagome out the door without so much as a goodbye.

'_Crazy ass woman,'_ Kagome grumbled to herself as she made her way to the elevator and into the garage. She hopped into her car and headed towards the restaurant. It took her almost thirty minutes to get there and another five to spot Miroku and Sango waiting for her outside the door.

_Nevaeh_ was an American-inspired restaurant, owned by an American woman who wedded a Japanese man. The place was so popular that you had to make a reservation anywhere from a week to a month ahead—if you were one of the "common folk". If you had the money to burn, you could get a reservation the same day.

"Kagome, you look exquisite," Miroku said as he kissed her hand and smiled at her. Kagome nodded her thanks.

"You don't look half-bad Miroku. Who's the babe?" Kagome asked, pointing to the woman standing next to him.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Mrs. Hot Stuff," Sango replied. She was dressed in a simple yet elegant black dress that hugged her body and ended at her ankles. Her hair was swept up into a neat bun, and her bangs lay straight, hovering above her eyes.

"Why are you guys standing out here?" Kagome asked.

"We were waiting on you and Yash," Miroku told her, his brown eyes scanning the people walking up and around the restaurant. A grin spread on his face as a red Ducati pulled up in the valet station. "Ah, here he is now."

Kagome turned to see who he was referring to when her world stopped. Her eyes widened as the last person on Earth she wanted to see tipped the valet and began towards them. His eyes fell upon her, and his step faltered slightly, nothing noticeable unless you were staring—like she was.

She didn't remember him looking so…sexy. His silver hair hung down his back in a single braid, his bangs hung over his golden eyes. He was dressed in black slacks and a red button-down, the first three buttons undone. His shirt hung unstuck, and he had one hand tucked into his front pocket. Triangular ears stood alert on top of his head.

'_Now that's a nice slice of Beef Cake,'_ Kagome mentally drooled. The two kept eye contact as he joined the group, only breaking once Miroku began the introductions.

"Yash, you remember my beloved Sango?" Yash smiled and nodded, taking Sango's hand and kissing it. "And this lovely doll is her best friend Kagome."

Yash looked at Kagome and grabbed her hand, lightly brushing his lips over while looking her dead in the eye. Kagome felt a shiver go up her spine and prayed no one else noticed. The smirk on Yash's face killed that thought.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome," he said, her name rolled smoothly off his lips.

"Same here" was Kagome's simple response. She was too busy trying to rebury the images of their naked bodies together to give a better response. He only smirked and turned towards Miroku, stating they should head inside.

The four were shown quickly to their table towards the back of the restaurant. Miroku and Sango sat across from Kagome and Inuyasha. Sango was silently sizing the two up and Kagome know what was going through her mind.

A setup.

_No,_ Kagome mouthed to Sango once she had made eye contact. Sango only gave her a cunning smile before striking up a conversation with the silver-haired god sitting beside her.

'_You will not strangle your best friend and bury her under your mother's house. You will not strangle your best friend…' _Kagome kept the chant going in her head while the other three held a conversation. The moment was short-lived…

"What?" Kagome asked. Sango playfully rolled her eyes.

"I said, weren't you the one who headed the Hibushi software?" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her suspiciously. Sango knew damn well…

"Yes, I headed the software," Kagome replied, wanting to see just what her sneaky friend was up to.

"Well, you do know that Inuyasha is the owner of the company you sold it to, right?" Sango asked, eyes sparkling with pure mischief.

"How would I know that, Sango?" Kagome asked, even though she already knew Inuyasha owned the company.

Inuyasha must have sensed her tension because he came to her rescue. "It was in the papers."

"Oh, yeah; Kagome doesn't read newspapers. Sorry, Kags," Sango apologized sincerely enough. Kagome nodded her head in forgiveness.

"You don't read the paper?" Inuyasha questioned Kagome with an eyebrow raised.

"No, I don't. Is that a sin?" Kagome shot back. Inuyasha just smirked.

"So, you work for a big business, yet you don't read the news. Interesting," he said before turning towards Miroku and switching the topic.

Kagome was about to give him her two cents when the waiter came over to take their orders. Sango had noticed Kagome's building anger and kept her engaged in conversation until their food arrived.

The night passed rather quickly, even with Inuyasha picking off Kagome's plate and "accidentally" elbowing her in her side multiple times.

"This was fun; we should definitely do it again," Miroku said as he and Sango were heading off to their car.

"I'll call you later, Kagome," Sango called over her shoulder. Kagome waved at the departing couple and smiled. The smile quickly vanished once she realized they left her alone with Inuyasha. She turned slowly to find him looking at her expectantly.

The two were silent for a moment, just staring at one another as the world carried on around them.

"You're a jackass," Kagome blurted out. _'A complete and utterly sexy jackass.'_ In truth, he wasn't that bad, but she had a _very _low tolerance for bullshit on any level. As hot and sexy and completely irresistible as he looked, Kagome still wasn't tolerating any bull.

"And you're a bitch. So, how do you suppose we solve this problem?"

* * *

><p>Kagome wasn't exactly sure how they ended up in her apartment, scaring the hell out of her little, nameless puppy.<p>

Nor was she entirely sure how his tongue ended up in her mouth, his hands running along her body as they fumbled into her bedroom.

Once they were in her room, he kicked her door closed and began walking her towards her bed, never breaking their intense kiss. Kagome somehow managed to slip out of her heels before she felt the back of her legs come into contact with her bed.

Inuyasha broke the kiss and shoved Kagome none too gently on her bed. Her body bounced slightly off the bed before landing back softly.

Inuyasha had in that small amount of time removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants. He crawled on top of her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

He began placing open-mouth kisses on her jaw, working his way down to her neck where he began lightly nipping and sucking.

Kagome ran her hands up and down his back, eyes closed, basking in the pleasure he was bestowing upon her.

Inuyasha leaned up onto his knees, pulling her with him. He pulled her dress up over her head and threw it over his head. He made quick work of her bra with his claws and laid her back on the bed, going back to his ministrations on her neck.

He began traveling down to her chest, kissing and licking. He licked a trail over to her right breast, circling his tongue around the nipple before enclosing his lips around it.

His right hand began to massage her left breast as he gently sucked and nibbled and her right. He then switched over to her left breast, continuing his ministrations.

Kagome arched her back and moaned, enjoying the way Inuyasha was handling her body. She reached out to gently massage his ears while he continued working his magic on her breasts.

Inuyasha licked a trail down her flat tummy, circling around her belly button and to the top of her underwear. He moved his hands from her breasts and ran his hands down her sides, lightly running his claws over her skin.

He then looped a claw under each side of her underwear and pulled, tearing them. He discarded of the ripped garment and went back to licking his way down.

Kagome's back arched off the bed as she felt his hot, wet tongue slide over her core. She opened her mouth in a silent scream and squeezed her eyes shut.

Inuyasha ran his tongue up and down her slick flower, savoring the sweet flavor of it. He dipped his tongue into her entrance, moving it in and out, listening to her moans. He could live off of her juice alone for the rest of his life and be the happiest man on Earth.

He slowly licked up to her clit and circled around it before sucking it into his mouth and sucking it gently yet firmly. Kagome was moaning uncontrollably at this point. She could feel the coil in her stomach getting tighter and tighter each time he sucked on her clit. Her hands gripped the sheets, and she let out a half-moan, half-scream as a fierce tremor took over her body and her juices flowed.

Inuyasha lapped her sweet nectar up hungrily and placed a soft kiss on her core before standing and removing his pants. He placed a condom over his hardened length and readied himself between her still trembling thighs.

Kagome was still trying to recover from her orgasm when she felt his thick shaft entering her body. She let out a soft moan and tightly gripped his shoulders.

Inuyasha let out a shaky breath as he pushed his shaft deep into her body. She was tight, gripping him like a vice. Once he was completely buried inside of her, he began moving in and out at a slow pace.

Kagome ran her nails down his bare back, urging him to go faster, to dominate her. Inuyasha complied, driving himself into with deep, strong thrusts.

Their hands wondered everywhere, their husky breaths intermingling as they took pleasure from each other's bodies. They were both covered with a light sheen of sweat. Bodies rocking against each other with abandon.

Inuyasha felt her body tense around his, and he knew she was close. His own release was impending. He began thrusting harder, wilder into her. Kagome's screams reached a new high as they both came to their sweet releases.

When he felt the last of his release seep into the condom, Inuyasha removed himself from her body, earning a soft moan from Kagome. He stood and walked out of her bedroom in search of the bathroom to dispose of the now soiled condom.

Kagome used the last of her strength to move up further onto her bed, resting her head on her pillow. She turned her body on her side and began to let herself drift off, somewhat aware of the body that slid into bed behind her.

She came to her senses as she felt something cool against her wrists and a snapping noise. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to find both her wrists handcuffed to her headboard.

"What the—" Her sentence never got finished as she felt Inuyasha enter her from behind. She let out a soft moan.

Inuyasha licked her neck up to her ear as he thrust painfully slow inside of her. He nibbled on her earlobe and whispered, "Ready for round two, baby?"

* * *

><p>Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to drop a little review to let me know how you likedon't like the story so far. Also if you want to know when updates will be just check my profile.

~B.B


	3. You Can't Live Without Them

_Unofficial_

_You Can't Live Without Them_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **This chapter is unedited because I no longer have a beta :( So if you catch any major mistakes, let me know so I can fix them. Enjoy the chapter!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any associated characters._

* * *

><p>The faint sound of keys and a door opening could be heard in the background, but the girl in bed was too tired to care. The soft clicking of heels grew louder and then the sound of another door opening…..<p>

"Oh my, I see you finally listened to mommy…"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her mother's voice, pulling the sheets up to her neck to cover her naked body. "MOM!"

"No need to cover up now dear, I changed your diapers I know just what you look like." Her mother said while walking to the other side of the bed to look at the young man who could hopefully be her son-in-law. "My, my, my aren't you a handsome one."

"Mom get out before he wakes up!" Kagome said as she eased out of bed and grabbed her robe, slipping it on. She grabbed her mother by the wrist and dragged her from the room, closing the door behind her. "Why are you here?"

"To see how your night went, obviously. Though I can see it went better than planned." Her mother smiled at her and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast for you two, heaven knows you can't cook. And don't worry I'll be gone before he wakes."

Kagome just rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to shower. Fifteen minutes later she emerged from the bathroom feeling refreshed and hungry. She eased into her bedroom quickly grabbing a white tank top and a pair of light blue shorts. She slipped them on and headed towards the kitchen where her mother was just finishing the food.

"You did all that, that quick?" Kagome asked amazed at her mother. "What are you a ninja?" Her mother just laughed and waved her off.

In the time it had taken her to dress and shower, her mother made a complete meal of pancakes, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, hash browns, grits and a pot of coffee.

Her mom was the shit.

"Alright dear I'm off now. Make sure you feed that fine specimen in your bedroom." Her mother gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek before walking to the door. "Oh and Kagome, make sure you tell him you made it."

Kagome nodded as her mother left. She went back to the kitchen and fished out two plates and two coffee mugs. She went about fixing her and Inuyasha's plates before sitting them on the table. She was about to go wake Inuyasha when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"I was just about to wake you." Kagome said leaning back into him. She still hated his guts, but after last night…..she still hated him though….

"Who can sleep when there's food around that smells that good." He replied sniffing the air.

"I left you a spare tooth brush and towel on the bathroom sink. You can eat afterwards." Kagome told him, pushing away and making them coffee. "How do you take yours?"

"Sugar and cream, thanks." he answered over his shoulder as he entered the bathroom.

Ten minutes later found Kagome and Inuyasha at the kitchen table enjoying her mother's cooking. She felt bad taking credit for the meal, but there was no way in hell that she was telling him that her mother had walked in on them. She felt herself blush as she recalled the positions he had put her in while she was handcuffed.

Speaking of which….

"Where did you get the handcuffs from?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"They were hanging on your bathroom door. I meant to ask you about that. Who the hell just hangs handcuffs on their bathroom door?"

'_My mother.' _Kagome answered his question mentally. _'I'll cut her into tiny little pieces and spread her remains in the sewer!'_

"Uh, I must have sat them there and forgot about them." Kagome shrugged and continued eating, ignoring the look of suspicion he was giving her. He sighed and continued to eat in silence.

When they were finished Kagome grabbed their plates and began washing them and putting away the left over food. She had enough breakfast to last her a week! She was almost done with the dishes when there was a knock on her door.

"I'll get it." Inuyasha said as he made his way to the door. Kagome dried the last plate before putting it away and walking into the living room to see her mother drilling Inuyasha.

"Mom, why are you here?" Kagome asked, desperately trying to hang on to any shred of patience she had left where her mother was concerned.

"Well dear I thought I would come and spend the day with you, but then this gorgeous hunk of testosterone opened the door." Her mother lied right through her teeth.

'_That little cretin just wanted to get the 411 on him. Lying little…'_

"So, what did you say your name was young man?" Her mother asked, as if she didn't already know.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome's mother to Kagome, clearly confused. "Its Inuyasha Taisho."

"Taisho as in Taisho Industries?" Kagome's mother asked. Kagome could've dropped dead.

"Yes…" Inuyasha replied hesitantly. He was even more afraid by the look that appeared on her mother's face.

"Well what do you know? My daughter is porking the all famous Inuyasha Taisho!" she exclaimed happily. "My name is Kara by the way, but you can call me mom dear."

Inuyasha's eyes were wide as saucers and Kagome felt like her heart would stop at any moment.

"Mom! What is wrong with you? Did you finally jump off the deep end?" Kagome yelled at her still smiling mother, only to be ignored.

"I've been shopping for a man worthy enough to be my daughter's husband and I must say you most certainly fit the description. Are you up for marriage dear?" Kara Higurashi continued on as if her daughter wasn't even standing there.

"I - um - I haven't really thought of marriage ma'am." Inuyasha said scratching the back of his head. Did she do this to all her daughter's male callers? That would explain why she's single…

"I swear I am having you committed to the first asylum that will take you." Kagome said as she left the room out of embarrassment.

She could still hear her mother drilling Inuyasha as she slammed her bedroom door shut and proceeded to flop on her bed and scream into one of her fluffy pillows. Why did her mother insist on embarrassing her?

'_There's goes my chances of having round 3.…'_ She thought sadly to herself. Inuyasha was certainly a God in the bedroom department. Her mind drifted off to the encounters they had the night before. The positions, the touches, the moans…

"Please tell me she does that to everyone and not just me."

Kagome sat up on her knees in the bed and turned to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway with a small smile on his face.

"She asked me if I had a healthy sperm count and then began to wonder _out loud_ if our kids would take after my silver hair and gold eyes." Inuyasha flopped down on the bed next to Kagome.

"Oh my God Inuyasha I am _so sorry_!" Kagome said throwing her hands over her eyes. "She just has this thing about me getting married and - ugh!" Kagome threw her body backwards to lay on the bed. Her body was as stiff as a board as she lay there thinking of creative ways to end her mother.

"You seem a little tense there Kagome." Inuyasha said while rubbing a hand over her stomach, slowing traveling lower. Kagome let her hands slip from over her eyes as she watched Inuyasha's hand slowly travel lower on her body, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

His hand dipped into her shorts and into her panties, moving his fingers over her already slick folds. "Wet already Kagome?"

Kagome gave him a small glare before she closed her eyes and let out a moan. His finger was now drawing small circles over her clit. Kagome's body squirmed in pleasure from the feeling.

Inuyasha then dipped two of his fingers into her moist entrance, watching as her back arched from the unrepentant probe. Her eyes closed tight, face flushed, moans spilling from her mouth as he slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her.

"You like that?" Inuyasha huskily asked, all the while watching the emotions flash across her face. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and she was struggling to open her eyes. He was completely turned on.

"Y-yes." Was the only thing she could say. The pleasure he was giving her was too much. She couldn't speak - she was hardly breathing!

The pleasure intensified ten fold when she suddenly felt a third finger enter her. A moan to rival all moans spilled from her dry mouth as Inuyasha's fingers picked up their pace.

Kagome arched her back and let the moans flow freely from her. Inuyasha felt like he was in a trance watching her body wither and listening to the sweet music coming from her mouth. "Say my name." It wasn't a question.

Kagome tried to look at him, but her eyes just refused to open. How could she say his name, the pleasure was too intense.

Inuyasha raised her brow at her ignoring his demand. He moved his fingers faster, going deeper into her, brushing past her spot of pleasure. Her moans increased in value and he felt the first telltale signs of her impending orgasm.

"Not until you say my name Kagome." He told her, slowing his thrusts and denying her the pleasure she so desired.

Kagome tried to move her hips against his fingers, but that just caused him to slow down further. Kagome whimpered in need, finally opening her eyes. "Please…"

Inuyasha looked up into her face. "Say it." Kagome looked deep into his eyes, trying to calm her racing heart enough to give him what he wanted.

"I-Inu-Inuyasha." Kagome breathed out. Inuyasha's fingers instantly started thrusting back into her. Kagome let out a moan of pleasure as he probed her insides, working her back towards her release.

"Again." He demanded, moving his fingers harder inside her, reaching new depths. Kagome's moans increased as she said his name again.

"Again." Inuyasha commanded once more, loving the way his name fell from her lips. She said his name again and again, each time his fingers would thrust harder and faster, until she let out the sweetest sound. Kagome let out a loud moan, half his name half jibberish as her orgasm rocked her entire body. Her sex tightened against Inuyasha's fingers and he hissed at the pleasure it brought him. He was as hard as a rock now, and dying to get inside her.

He continued probing her while she came off her high. He then slid his fingers from her and proceeded taking his pants off. He looked at her form laying on the bed.

Eyes closed, mouth parted slightly, chest rising and falling desperately trying to catch her breath, body glistening underneath her tank top. Her shorts were removed during his ministrations so he got a full view of her snatch that he planned to divide and conquer in the very near future.

Inuyasha settled himself between her legs and thrust into her entrance, eliciting a sweet moan from her lips. He covered her mouth with his and proceeded to fuck her brains out for the remainder of the day.

* * *

><p><em>It was short I know but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I'll make it up to you next chapter. Anywho, this fic will only be around ten chapters long because I have a sequel in mind. I was going to combine the two but then this would be a long story and I'm not sure if anyone would remain interested in a long fic. It's up to you of course, if you want me to combine them I can. Just let me know in your review...you do plan to review right? ^_^ Of course you do! TTFN loves!<em>


	4. The Vixen and The Hound

_Unofficial_

_The Vixen and The Hound_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **This is short, but I wanted to post this as a thank you for all the reviews I received for last chapter. You guys are amazing ^_^ Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **Just like last chapter, I don't own him or his friends yada yada yada..._

* * *

><p>"Ah! Yes, right there, right there baby!" The woman screamed as she was being pounded from behind. "I-I'm com-" She never finished her words due to the scream that left her as her fourth orgasm hit her. The two bodies fell against the bed in unison, side by side, both breathing hard.<p>

"Okay, seriously I can't take anymore." Kagome said once she caught her breath. They'd been going at it for two days now, only stopping to shower and have a light snack before jumping right back on each other. Thankfully it was the weekend, other-wise she was sure she wouldn't have a job.

"Don't tell me you're tired." Inuyasha purred in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her naked body close to his. Luckily for him, he was his own boss and therefore set his own hours. He could spend the next two weeks locked up in her bedroom if he wanted.

"I don't think there's anymore liquid left in me Inuyasha." Kagome told him, pushing his arms away to stand up and stretch. "And besides, I really need to get some rest because unlike some people I have to show up for work tomorrow morning."

Kagome made her way into her bathroom and ran a nice hot bath complete with her favorite oils. She settled into her tub and leaned back, letting her tired body relax for the first time in days.

She was in her own blissful heaven when she felt a shift in her water and suddenly felt a hard chiseled body behind her.

"What the - Inuyasha! Get out!" Kagome yelled at the man who just made himself comfortable in her bath water. She a deep rumble in his chest as he laughed lightly at her.

"Come on, share the water 'Gome. It's enough room for both of us anyway." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her and relaxed, closing his eyes and letting out a content sigh.

Kagome on the other hand was not so relaxed. The thoughts running through her head were enough to make her blush - which she did quite brightly. She felt the warm spot between her legs get moist and it damn sure wasn't from her oil infused water!

She heard Inuyasha take a deep breath and felt him chuckle. His arms tightened around her as he leaned forward and began laying light kisses along her neck and jaw.

"Inuyasha….what are you doing?" Kagome said softly as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Nothing you don't like." Was the given reply.

And he was right. She did like it - loved it even. The things he had done to her this past week were nothing short of amazing and she never wanted him to stop. But he had to, or else she would find herself in something that she wanted absolutely no parts in - A relationship.

Inuyasha let his kisses travel down to her shoulder and continued to her shoulder blades before he licked a hot trail back to her neck, where he began sucking gently. He felt the quickening pace of her heart as he sucked harder on her flesh, making sure to leave a clear indication that he was there.

Kagome let out a soft moan as Inuyasha's hands made a slow trek from her waist to her breast, softly kneading them. He played with her hardened buds between his fingers, twisting and pulling, giving her intense pleasure.

In the small span of a week, Inuyasha had found ALL of her "spots" and he thoroughly enjoyed toying with them. He wanted to stay and never leave her body, but of course that would entail something else entirely and who wanted that?

"Fuck foreplay Kagome - come ride me." Inuyasha said huskily as he turned her towards him and lifted her above him before lowering her small frame onto his hardened length. He was so hard it hurt and he had no desire to postpone their joining, even to grab a condom.

Kagome wound her hips in small circles, teasing the man beneath her. The feeling of his engorged member in her sex was enough to make her come, but she wouldn't not until he did first.

A wicked thought crossed her mind as she began to bounce lightly on top of him.

It was time for a switch.

Kagome braced her arms on Inuyasha's shoulders as she increased her pace, winding her hips as she bounced on his hard member. She took great pleasure in the sounds coming from her "lover's" mouth. She wanted to hear more.

Inuyasha was close, but he couldn't let go, not before she did. He was the dominant male in this….relationship? Whatever it was, he was the dominant one and he would NOT come to his release before her.

Inuyasha reached around Kagome and grabbed a handful of her luscious ass, giving it a firm squeeze. Kagome moaned in approval, which urged him to do it once more before he took a firm hold of her waist and began thrusting up into her.

Kagome moved her hips in time with his, she wasn't about to be undone. She had a trick up her sleeve that would - hopefully - have him howling. Pun intended.

'_I've got something for your ass, puppy.'_ Kagome thought to herself as she began to slowly arch her back, allowing her upper body to lower into the tub. She stopped her hip movement momentarily as she put herself in a back bend, making sure to keep her head just above the water. It wouldn't do her any good to drown herself.

Inuyasha watched in awe as Kagome began to ride him while doing a back bend. The angle making her wet cave grip his shaft even tighter, and making his eyeballs roll to the back of his skull.

Kagome used her arms to brace her herself against the tub as she bounced and twirled her hips, never once breaking out of her back bend or apart from Inuyasha. All those years of watching porn with Sango didn't go to waste after all.

She could tell he was close, his body was tense, his shaft jerking - but he was holding himself back. Kagome frowned as she realized he was holding out for her. She wouldn't let him do that.

Kagome began to speed up her pace, driving her hips harder onto his thickness, desperate to win this battle of wills.

And she did.

Inuyasha simply couldn't take the way Kagome was fucking him and against his will he let himself release, which in turn caused Kagome's own. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him, never breaking their connection. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and laid her head on his chest.

"I won." She whispered, knowing he never heard a word.

**xXx**

"So, we never did discuss…this." Inuyasha said as he sat a chair in Kagome's living room. She sat across from him on her couch, rubbing her nameless puppy. "And why doesn't he have a name?"

"First, discuss what? Second, I can't think of a fitting name for this damn dog."

"Discuss what the hell we're doing. I've been fucking your brains out for a week and we don't know jack shit about each other." Inuyasha said to her, earning a yawn in return.

"That's how it should be. I know you own Taisho Industries and you know I work for Zion Corp. Enough said." Kagome replied still giving most of her attention to her dog.

"And why is that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed and put her puppy down on the couch beside her before turning to Inuyasha.

"It's better because there are no complications. We fuck, we bust a nut, we go home. That's it, that's all. No strings attached, no feelings - nothing." Kagome stated staring directly into his golden orbs. That was the definition of the perfect relationship to her - no commitment.

"So you're saying that all you want is a good fuck?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded her head in approval. "That's bullshit."

"How?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"All women want that romantic relationship bullshit. None of you just want a quick fuck." Inuyasha folded his arms across his chest. Who was she trying to fool?

"Is that so? Because from where I'm standing it sounds like you're the one who wants a relationship." Kagome retorted folding her own arms across her chest while staring Inuyasha down.

"Fuck no. I'm just not the type of guy that just fucks anybody -"

"Newsflash, you've been doing just that all week playboy." Kagome cut him off. Inuyasha frowned, he couldn't argue with that.

"This was a first though, and to be honest I was expecting a relationship." He admitted truthfully.

"Well you won't find that here. All I'm offering is the unofficial option, take it or leave it." Kagome told him getting up to get some cookies from her kitchen. Inuyasha followed her and leaned against the kitchen doorway.

He never had a "friends with benefits" type of relationship before, but he had been doing that for a week straight. What was the harm in continuing then? He'd have a drop dead gorgeous woman to fuck anytime, not to mention the girl had skills in the bedroom - and bathroom! Not one woman he had been with in his entire _life_ had made him come first. _Ever. _

The choice was easy.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm as she exited the kitchen. She turned towards him, still chewing her cookie and raised a brow.

"I accept."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this little mini chapter. The next chapter will be up in a week, but I'll be willing to post sooner if I get a nice amount of reviews (hint,hint) and I decided that I will do a sequel to this. It will be out after this, of course, and I'll release the name later. This story will only be around 11 chapters. TTFN loves ^_^<em>


	5. Little Secrets

_Unofficial_

_Little Secrets_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry for the wait, I know I said I'd have this in a week. It's here now so enjoy ^_^ And if I confused anyone last chapter, what I meant by week was five days (monday-friday). I consider that a week and Saturday and Sunday weekend. I'm weird like that._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own him, I don't own him, I don't own him..._

* * *

><p>After spending five days wrapped in damp sheets, with sweat covering her body, Kagome had finally managed to get Inuyasha to go home and allow her rest. It's not like she didn't enjoy their sessions-she just liked her sleep more. She spent her Sunday afternoon picking out a suit for work and relaxing, even though she felt more relaxed than she had in years. It was something about a good romp in the bed that could set your mind-and body-at ease.<p>

Monday morning Kagome awoke refreshed and ready to take on the world. She dressed in a light gray blazer with a matching skirt that hugged her curves, yet was still business-like. Underneath she wore a short sleeved white blouse and just for fashion sake, she added a black necklace that matched her black three inch heels.

Kagome entered Zion Corp. with a smile on her face and a pep in her step that made her co-workers nervous. They weren't used to seeing such a happy-not to mention friendly-Kagome. After all, she hadn't earned the nickname "dragon-lady" for smiling and waving at people. Kagome, however, seemed oblivious to all the confused looks around her and continued on to the elevator that would take her to her fifth floor office.

"Good morning Sango. I trust you're doing well on this fine day?" Kagome said as she walked past Sango's office and went into her own next to it. Sango raised an eyebrow and followed Kagome into her office. Kagome sat behind her desk and began loading her laptop, while Sango closed her door.

"Alright, spill it." Sango demanded, arms crossed and face stern. Someone made Kagome happy and damn it all she wanted to know who!

"Spill what?" Kagome asked as she began typing up a memo for her boss. She swore that man would never get anything done if it wasn't for her and her devoted secretary, Kimi.

"You know damn well what I mean, Kagome. Whose been banging you?" Sango sat in one of the chairs in front of Kagome's desk and crossed her arms back over her chest.

Kagome peeked over her laptop at her best friend. She really, _really_ wanted to tell her, but she and Inuyasha promised each other to keep it secret.

"No one is 'banging' me Sango. Can't I just be in a good mood?" Kagome asked as she looked through her bosses schedule. So far he had been late to all three of his morning meetings and didn't even bother to read the briefs she made for him. How was he _her_ boss again?

"No you can't. You're Kagome, you don't do _happy_ for no reason!" Sango was becoming upset with her friend, she knew she was hiding something. If only she knew what though…

Kagome laughed and opened her mouth to reply when she felt a vibration on her hip. She looked down, realizing it was her phone, and took it out of its holder. A smile came across Kagome's lips as she read the message.

'_Hey, what do you say to having lunch together?'_

Kagome looked up from her phone and at her suspicious best friend. She really felt guilty about this, but she was sworn to secrecy.

"Sango, there's no special reason I'm happy okay? I just am. Now get your butt back to work before you get fired." Kagome smiled upon receiving a smile from her friend before she left out her office. Kagome looked back down at Inuyasha's message and sent her reply.

'_**Sure, what did you have in mind?'**_

'_I was thinking your body, then maybe ice cream for desert.'_

Kagome smiled and felt herself get over-heated to the image of Inuyasha laying her body across her desk and licking ice cream from her body.

**'_Didn't I just get rid of you?'_**

'_I'm insatiable. How's 12 o'clock sound?'_

**'_It sounds delicious, see you then __:)' _**

Kagome put her phone back in its holder and went back to fixing her bosses schedule. If she did it just right, she could reschedule all his appointments and have enough time to properly brief him before each one. His last interview started at twelve sharp and his first started at nine o'clock. Kagome looked around to her clock and checked the time. She had thirty minutes to brief him before his meeting even started.

Turns out her boss wasn't exactly in the friendliest moods today. When she arrived in his office to brief him, he snapped at her for coming without his coffee-which was his secretaries job, not hers-and made her go back and fetch him a cup. Then he complained that she used too many fancy words during her brief and he hardly understood a thing.

Needless to say, he went to all of his meetings completely lost and blamed Kagome for the whole mess. By the time her lunch came around she was exhausted and beyond pissed.

Kagome went into her office, locking her door and pulling down her blinds. She sat behind her desk and let her head fall back. She left for her break at around eleven-fifty, which gave her an extra ten minutes added on to her hour long break. She felt she needed it, seeing how tense and pissed she was.

Kagome reached into her purse and pulled out a small key. She stuck it into a small drawer in her desk, unlocking it. She pulled out a long velvet bag and a smirk graced her lips. She had ten minutes before she had to meet Inuyasha for lunch, that left her with enough time to 'release tension'.

Kagome opened the bag and reached inside, pulling out an eight inch red vibrator. Kagome placed the bag on her desk and leaned back in her chair, placing her legs on her desk and opening them wide. She didn't wear panty hose so the only obstacle in between her and bliss was her black thong. She eased her thong to the side before rubbing the tip of the vibrator against her wet folds, getting it lubed and ready. She slowly eased it into her body once it was wet enough with her honey. Once it was all the way in she hit the button to start the sweet vibrations. Kagome through her head back in pure pleasure. The vibrations were racking through her body and it was the best feeling-next to Inuyasha.

Five minutes in and Kagome was ready to burst. She could feel her walls clenching tightly against the toy as she moved it in and out at a fast pace. She was almost there…until she heard knocking at her door.

"Shit." Kagome mumbled as she pulled the vibrator out and quickly jammed it and its bag into her drawer. She got up, neglecting to fix her thong, and opened her door to a sight she wasn't expecting.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked with a genuinely confused look on her face.

"We were going for lunch remember? You feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked when he saw how flushed her skin looked and how hard she was breathing. He gently pushed her back and eased into her office, closing the door behind him.

That's when it hit him. Inuyasha closed his eyes as the smell of Kagome's arousal hit his nose. He reached a hand behind him and locked her door. She was warming up for him huh? Inuyasha opened his eyes slightly and looked at Kagome.

"I'm fine, I was just…" Kagome trailed off and looked around, trying to think up a lie to tell him.

"You were just playing with yourself while waiting for me? How sweet." Inuyasha said huskily while grabbing her waist and backing her into her desk. He gently lifted her body and sat her on top of the desk before placing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and her legs around his waist. The fact that they were in her office didn't mean a damn thing to her. She was on edge and she needed this _bad!_

Inuyasha unbuttoned her blazer and slid it from her shoulders and tossed it somewhere on the floor. He then began to unbutton her blouse, but only made it halfway before his ears twitched. Inuyasha broke their heated kiss and looked around.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked him, still feeling the effects of his magical lips.

"I hear something." Was all he said before removed himself from between her legs and went to the other side of her desk. He ignored Kagome's calling of his name in favor of opening the drawer were the noise was coming from. He reached in and grabbed a vibrating object before removing it. Inuyasha looked from the object to Kagome with a knowing smirk.

"Just couldn't wait for me, could you?" He asked in a low tone as he made his way back around the desk to a very red faced Kagome.

"I-uhh-…" Kagome tried to find words, but it was no use. She had been caught red handed by the _last _person on Earth that she would want to be caught by. Scratch that. Her mother was the last person she would want to be caught by. Kara Higurashi would only find the situation as another excuse to send her on blind dates.

Inuyasha settled back between Kagome's legs and used his free hand to gently push her to lay upon her desk. Kagome saw the lustful look in his eye and wondered just what he was thinking.

She wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

Inuyasha finished unbuttoning the last of the buttons on her blouse, pushing it aside so that he had a view of her black bra. He then opened the front clasp and let her luscious breast free. Kagome felt a blush go down her torso as Inuyasha stood staring down at her.

Inuyasha licked around her left breast before latching onto her hardened bud, sucking and teasing it with small nibbles. He then switched to her right, showing it the same affection before licking a trail to her belly button, circling around and continuing down to the top of her skirt. He then used his free hand to loosen and pull her skirt off her thighs, with her help.

Getting onto his knees, Inuyasha licked small circles right above the top her thong before grabbing the material with his teeth and slowly pulling it down, all the while looking deep into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome watched in awe as Inuyasha removed her underwear with nothing but his teeth. The heated look in his eyes made her heart race and her skin heat up a few more degrees. She didn't know how he made her feel the way she felt-she just knew she didn't want him to _ever_ stop. Kagome shook her head at that thought. Of course he'd have to stop one day, she didn't want a relationship after all.

Kagome lost all further thought when she felt Inuyasha's warm tongue lick slowly from her clit to her entrance. A loud moan escaped her as he wrecked havoc upon her sacred place. Inuyasha dipped his tongue into her tight entrance and his eyes rolled back from the feel of it. She was always so tight and wet whenever he touched her and if it wasn't for her stupid 'no relationships' rule, he'd make her mother the happiest woman in the world and marry Kagome tonight. It was soon sure, they'd only known each other for two weeks, give or take a few days, but he was a demon-he knew what he wanted. If only he could say the same for the woman withering beneath him…

Inuyasha licked slowly up to her clit and began sucking gently, sending Kagome into a fit of shivers. Her fingers found his hair and she began to gently tug as a chorus of moans flowed from her mouth. Inuyasha sucked harder once her shakes intensified signaling she was close to take off. He began to rub the head of the vibrator against her folds, sending vibrations through her body and pushing her closer to the edge.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the sweet white light to take her away to a place of never ending pleasure. Just as she was about to take the leap, Inuyasha pushed the vibrator into her drenched hole none too gently, forcing her to hit her climax harder. Kagome screamed out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. She had never cum so hard in her life!

She didn't have time to dwell on it however, since Inuyasha began to pump the toy in and out of her body at a satisfyingly fast pace. Kagome pulled his hair tighter and let moans loose from her dry lips. She gave two fucks about who heard. She was getting the greatest fuck of her life and she would let the world know!

"You like that 'Gome?" Inuyasha asked, flicking his tongue across her clit in time with his thrusting of the toy. Kagome tried to form words, but found she could do nothing but moan. Inuyasha switched to a painfully slow pace at Kagome's silence.

"I asked you a question." He said huskily watching the needy look in her eyes. Kagome looked at him, pleading with her eyes. She needed him to continue. She could feel her second orgasm waiting in the shadows and she wanted it now!

"Not until you answer me." Inuyasha told her sternly, staring deep into her eyes. Kagome whined and mumbled a yes. Inuyasha increased his speed slightly.

"What was that?" He heard her quite well, but he wanted-needed-her to get louder. Blame it on his ego, but he liked his women to scream.

"Yes…" Kagome said a little louder, earning a slightly faster thrust from her lover, but not enough to get her where she was trying to go. Kagome grit her teeth in frustration. An act that didn't go unnoticed by the hanyou between her legs.

"Louder." He demanded.

"Yes!" Kagome yelled slightly, but still not loud enough. Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he increased his speed once again.

"Louder bitch!" He yelled at her.

"YES!" Kagome screamed out as he pumped the toy into her furiously. Just as she was about to reach her climax she felt the toy exit her body and felt Inuyasha's stiff length replace it. She didn't even notice when he'd taken his pants off and truthfully she didn't care.

Inuyasha picked up where he left off and began furiously pumping himself into Kagome's body. He had his hands tightly gripping her waist as he surged deep into her, hitting all her spots. Kagome felt her body tightening around his hard muscle and she moaned louder. Inuyasha's name spilled from her lips as she hit another climax. Inuyasha groaned as he felt her honey spill onto his cock as her walls tightened further around him. He thrust into her impossibly faster as he felt his own climax coming. He threw his head back and let out a mix between a growl and a moan as he spilled his seed deep within her, forcing another, slightly smaller orgasm from Kagome's weak body.

Inuyasha leaned his body over Kagome's and rested on her elbows. Both were panting hard and trying to come back from bliss they were drowning in. Inuyasha was the first to recover. He removed himself from Kagome, earning a moan and shiver from both of them, and began finding their clothes. Kagome reached into her top drawer and pulled out a pack of wipes she kept for her 'tension release sessions'. She handed one to Inuyasha and they began cleaning themselves before redressing.

Once she was sure she looked decent Kagome picked up the discarded vibrator from the floor and cleaned it off before locking it back into her drawer and depositing the key into her purse.

"You keep that thing in your office?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Kagome walk back towards him.

"I get pretty stressed working here, so…" Kagome didn't feel she needed to finish her statement. Inuyasha already knew what she was hinting at so he didn't ask any further about it.

"You were wonderful as usual." He said while wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist and pulling her to him. Kagome placed her palms on his chest and looked at him questioningly.

"So were you." She replied. Inuyasha smirk and lowered his head to give her a small, yet dominant, kiss on her lips.

"You sure you don't want to try dating Japan's richest businessman?" He asked her. Kagome chuckled slightly taking it as a joke.

"No, but I'd gladly continue fucking him." Was her reply. Inuyasha joined in her laughter, but found nothing funny.

"Why don't you want a relationship again?" He asked as they parted and she sat back at her desk.

"They're too complicated and stressful. I have enough stress in my life as it is." Kagome replied while checking her clock. She had just about fifteen minutes left for her break before she had to go brief her boss on a project.

"Those are lousy reasons Kagome." Inuyasha planted himself in a chair across from Kagome.

"Maybe, but they're my reasons and I stand by them. I don't want a relationship."

"So you don't want to eventually get married and have kids someday?" Inuyasha pried. He never met a woman alive who didn't dream of having a family one day.

"That's nice and all, but I'm happy without that." Kagome responded showing a sudden interest in a chart on her computer. Inuyasha gave her an incredulous look. Who the hell was she kidding? "I don't want to be rude, Inuyasha, but I have to get back to work."

Now she was trying to avoid him? He was sure now more than ever that she was hiding her real reason and he would find out.

Soon.

Inuyasha stood and leaned over to give Kagome a gentle peck before leaving out of her office. Yes, he would find out her little secret and then he'd take _his_ woman home and never let her go.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that. I'll try and have the next chapter up in about four or five days, since I pretty much know what I want to happen. To answer a question I keep getting, yes, I will update my other story. My muse is just more into this story at the moment, but my other <em>will _be finished...eventually. TTFN dolls ^_^_


	6. When In Doubt

_Unofficial_

_Chapter 6_

_When In Doubt…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_WARNING SHORT CHAPTER! Sorry guys but this chapter is short, but necessary for next chapter. You'll be happy once you see the next chapter promise ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: **He's still not mine._

* * *

><p>"I'm so glad you decided to call me about this." Kara Higurashi said as she took a sip of her strawberry lemonade. She was a bit surprised when she received the phone call inviting her to lunch to discuss her daughter.<p>

"I figured you would be the expert on this." Inuyasha chuckled. He had decided to give Kagome's mother for advice after the "lunch date" in Kagome's office the other day. He had avoided Kagome since then.

"When in doubt, seek Kara Higurashi out! That's what I say anyway, especially when concerning my Kagome." Kara said smiling at Inuyasha. "I've been trying to figure out this problem for awhile now myself."

"Have you gotten anywhere?" Inuyasha asked as he munch on his chicken salad. He wasn't really hungry, but seeing as he invited Kara to lunch, the least he could do was eat something.

Kara took another sip of her lemonade before leaning back in her chair and exhaling. "To be honest, all I have are opinions on what it could be. I can, however, say that it started after her father left."

Inuyasha leaned forward, suddenly more interested in the conversation. _'Kagome never mentioned her father before..'_

"I take it she never mentioned him?" Kara wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha shake his head in the negative. "I'm not surprised. Let's see where to start…Well for starters we were married five years before Kagome was born and our marriage lasted another eight before he just up and left one day."

"When you say left-"

"When I say left, I mean I came home from picking Kagome up from school to find all his things gone and divorce papers sitting on my bed." Kara interrupted Inuyasha. "Kagome was a smart little girl-she knew what that meant."

Inuyasha sat in silence for a moment letting the information sink in. What type of man would abandon his family? The thought alone made Inuyasha sick. That wasn't a man-that was a coward. A coward that ran away from his wife and child because he was a selfish son of a bitch.

"So did he ever come back?" Inuyasha asked, not that he really wanted to know the answer.

"Yes, he did actually. Once, when Kagome was a junior in High School. He had heard from a mutual friend how well Kagome was doing academically and about the scholarships she was being offered. I guess he thought he deserved something for helping in her creation. He canceled that thought after Kagome lit into him…" Kara smiled at the memory of her daughter's last conversation with her "father". Her smile soon turned to a frown.

"I guess I should've seen her feelings towards him for what they really were. She wasn't just venting because he walked out on us-on her. I think it was at that point that Kagome just lost faith in men. It's not unheard of for women to have a "daddy complex"."

"What the hell is a daddy complex and what does it have to do with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, highly confused. Kara just smiled.

"It's when a girl associates men with her own father. Kagome's father was no good, undependable, weak. Therefore she associates that with _every_ man and yes that means you too." Kara added when she saw Inuyasha shake his head.

"So, basically she avoids relationships because she has something akin to abandonment issues?" Inuyasha asked not liking when Kara nodded her head. "How the hell do I get close to her then?"

"Very, very slowly. Patience is a virtue, especially when dealing with Kagome."

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome was laid out on her living room floor watching music videos and playing with her white nameless puppy. She was extremely bored, yet too tired to actually do anything about it. Sango was busy with Miroku doing wedding shopping. Apparently, he finally popped the big question a few days ago, after six years of dating. <em>'Slow fucker.'<em>

Naturally Sango had demanded-no asking involved-that Kagome be her maid-of-honor. Lucky for Kagome she didn't have to do any of the shopping with Sango for at least another month or two. The happy couple wanted to spend all their time together since the engagement. _'Not that I'm complaining.'_

Kagome was truly happy for her best friend, she just…missed her. As much as she despised Sango for calling her all hours of the night or just popping up at her apartment-she oddly missed the intrusions and desperately wanted them to start again. She almost felt like the odd ball out, if she didn't have Inuyasha…

Speaking of which, she hadn't heard from him since the steamy fuck in her office four days ago. A small blush crept up her face as she recalled the moment he walked into her office and turned her into his little naughty vixen. He always brought out the inner freak in her and she could never understand how or why. Sure, she had had sex plenty of times before him, but none were as passionate or as fulfilling as sex with Inuyasha.

"Maybe it's a half demon thing." Kagome mumbled to herself. She decided to not think about it any longer and instead turned her attention to the television. Lady Gaga's video Judas was playing and Kagome turned it up to the max.

She then grabbed her puppy, stood up and began dancing with him. To say the little rascal wasn't a bit overwhelmed would be an understatement.

"I'm just a holy fool and baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas babyyy." Kagome sang at the top of her lungs effectively making her four leg companion whimper. She wasn't the worst singer but she certainly wasn't the best either.

"I'll kill him."

Kagome quickly turned towards the sound of the masculine voice to see Inuyasha leaning against the opened front door. She stared at him in confusion. "What?" She asked.

"Judas, I'll kill him." Inuyasha said nonchalantly as he closed the door and sat on the couch, his eyes never leaving her.

"One it's a song, two what are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she sat her still nameless puppy down, missing the way he scampered away. Kagome joined Inuyasha on the couch.

"I actually came to ask you something." At Kagome's nod he continued. "Would you be as kind as to accompany me to a benefit for my company?"

Kagome blinked a few times before flat out laughing. Inuyasha's ears twitched in confusion as he stared at her. _'What the hell is so funny?'_

"So what did you really come here to ask me?" Kagome asked after she got her laughs under control. Inuyasha stared at her and replied slowly.

"Will you go to the benefit dinner with me?"

"What the fuck Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and began pacing the length of her living room. "We fucking agreed we would fuck and that's it!"

"We still are, I'm just asking you to accompany me somewhere." Inuyasha stood and watched Kagome pace. She was being very dramatic in his opinion.

"No, because if I accompany you then we'd be overstepping the bounds of fuck buddies and I told you I don't want that. Besides that, we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone we were fucking and if I go then Miroku will see me and will likely be with Sango so she'll see me too."

"Kagome you're really overreacting, calm down." Inuyasha said while grabbing Kagome by her shoulders so that she would look at him. "Its just a dinner and if anyone asks anything we say that we're good friends okay? Its not the end of the world and we can still be fuck buddies." Inuyasha ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner. _'One little white lie…'_

Kagome stared at Inuyasha for a few more minutes before sighing loudly and laying her head against his sculpted chest. She mumbled something Inuyasha couldn't quite make out despite his enhanced hearing.

"What was that?" He asked her. Kagome lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"I said you're buying my dress."

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" Kagome asked as she spun in a slow circle so Inuyasha could see the dress she was trying on. It was a pale blue floor length gown. It was beautiful and matched her eyes, but it wasn't 'Kagome'.<p>

"Nope, try another." Inuyasha responded and looked back down to his magazine. He didn't miss the huff of breath or the stomping of her foot.

"This is the tenth dress today!" Kagome yelled at him before storming back into the back of the store where the women's gowns were kept.

It had been two weeks since Kagome had agreed to go to the benefit dinner with Inuyasha and he was finally available to go dress shopping with her. The weeks before the company's annual benefit were always busy for him. He was lucky if he got four hours of sleep a day.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome stormed to the back in anger. He could smell the fatigue coming off her in waves, but he wanted her to be the talk of the night. Therefore, he couldn't let her settle on just any dress.

Even though he hadn't seen her in two weeks he had made it a point to call or text her at least once a day. Mrs. Higurashi told him to take baby steps to win Kagome over and he would do just that. He had a feeling that if Kagome knew what he was up to she would kick his ass all throughout Tokyo, maybe even castrate him. Inuyasha just shrugged at the thought. _'She's worth it.'_

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kagome had walked back onto the platform in front of him. He looked up once he heard the clearing of her throat. His eyes widened and his insides turned to jelly.

Kagome stood before him in a floor length midnight black halter styled dress. There was a slit on the right side that went almost to her hip, enough to entice but not enough to look trashy. There were diamonds around the midsection and a few were her cleavage was.

"Please say you like this one, I'm tired." Kagome said waiting on Inuyasha to approve or deny the dress.

Inuyasha stood, abandoning his magazine and walked over to Kagome. He walked around to the back of her and noticed that her entire back was out. The things he could do to her in that dress….

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and whispered into her ear. "Baby, you're a winner." And he didn't mean the dress…..

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed that appetizer. The main course is coming next chapter and I predict DRAMA. Hopefully the way I decided to swing this story will be unexpected. I decided to combine this story with what would've been the sequel just because I couldn't think of a satifactory way to end this story. But don't be disappointed if you were looking forward to another story because I'm currently rewritting one of my old stories <em>Hybrid. _Also if anyone reads _The Simple Things _I'll have an update for that soon, its just that my muse is being difficult and doesn't want to work with that story. I'll shut up now. Please review and TTFN loves ^_^_


	7. The Reason

Unofficial  
>The Reason<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Ok so the weirdest thing just happened to me. I tried to upload this chapter and ffn tweaked and kept saying my document was empty. So I tried to upload it from my Notepad and it worked, but the whole thing looked retarded. So then I got smart and copied and pasted it from my word document. You almost didn't get this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: **Still don't own him, sadly..._

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I look alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked for the fifth time since they had gotten into the car. She was a bit self conscious about her dress and the amount of skin she was showing. "I don't look trashy?"<p>

"If you looked trashy you wouldn't be going there with me." Was the only response she was given. Kagome sighed and decided to try and get control of her nerves. She had called Sango the night before and made up a lie about running into Inuyasha and him asking her to accompany him. She refused to tell her friend about their little trysts.

That wasn't her biggest worry though. She was going to be accompanying Inuyasha Taisho-one of the most influential men in Japan-to an annual benefit that his company hosted. Every piece of paparazzi scumbag you could think of would be there. It was definitely the most looked forward to event of the year for those with enough money and power to attend.

Everybody who was anybody wanted to rub elbows with Inuyasha Taisho, and she was the lucky girl that got to hang on to that elbow the entire night. 'I'm gonna be stabbed to death by some lunatic fan girl.'

"Calm down Kagome, everything will be fine." Inuyasha reached over and placed his hand upon her knee and rubbed in a soothing manner. Kagome felt her tense muscles began to relax under the contact.

"I'm just a little nervous." She mumbled. It wasn't in her personality to be nervous, but somehow Inuyasha brought out emotions like that in her.

"You don't need to be." He tried to reassure her.

"I'll be stabbed by some stupid obsessed fan girl of yours and the paps will have it on every front page in Tokyo." Kagome said as she stared out the window. Inuyasha just chuckled. The girl had a great imagination.

"No one will stab you. Besides, it's a corporate event. No fan girls allowed." Inuyasha said as they pulled into the valet station.

Inuyasha exited the car handing the keys and a more than generous tip to the valet. He then went over to Kagome's side and helped her out. After tucking her hand onto his arm he led them inside of the lavish hall where the benefit would be held.

Kagome was in awe as she looked around at the beautifully decorated hall. The main colors were a light cream and white. There were beautifully decorated tables scattered about and also a live band playing softly. Kagome also noted a desert bar with a chocolate fondue fountain. There were waiters moving to and fro between the crowds offering drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

Inuyasha grabbed two glasses of wine off a tray and handed one to Kagome. She took note of the strawberry at the bottom of the glass.

"This is nice Inyasha." Kagome took a small sip of wine and nodded in approval of its taste.

"What did you expect from me?" Inuyasha asked as he went around waving and shaking hands.

"Stripper poles, half naked women." Kagome replied nonchalantly. Inuyasha sent her a playful look.

"Those are the plans for later."

"Have fun with that." Kagome said as she spotted Sango and Miroku coming towards them.

"Hey guys. Sango you look beautiful." Kagome hugged her best friend and admired her purple ankle length gown.

"You're the show stopper tonight honey." Sango said while looking over Kagome's dress.

"You certainly are lovely tonight Kagome. Inuyasha, you hound, I knew you'd find a way to snatch her." Miroku joked while shaking Inuyasha's hand.

"Who in their right mind could resist someone as beautiful as her?" Inuyasha replied looking at Kagome with a genuine smile on his face. Kagome felt nervous butterflies in her stomach. 'What's with him and the compliments lately?"

"What's the point of this benefit again?" Kagome asked to switch the subject. If anyone caught on they didn't say so.

"Its basically to acknowledge everything my company has done for Japan and to raise money for the charities we sponsor." Inuyasha answered. He excused himself from the group when he noticed one of his colleagues waving him over.

"Inuyasha seems taken with you." Sango said with a sly smile on her face. "I wonder why…"

"I would also like to know what has drawn his attention." Miroku pushed further.

"My friendly personality?" Kagome guessed even though she knew it was bullshit. Sango and Miroku glanced at each other before falling into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha walked back over looking confused.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing at all." Kagome said with an annoyed tone to her voice. She took another sip of her wine, rolling her eyes at her two friends-if you could call them that.

"Come on Kagome, there's a few people I have to go mingle with." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

"Why do I need to go?" She asked after telling Sango she'd find her later.

"You're my arm candy for the night." Inuyasha said playfully, winking at Kagome. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

They made their way across the room to a small circle of three men. The men all turned their attention to Inuyasha upon their arrival.

"Here's the man of the night." One of the men said. He had his blue eyes all over Kagome. "And who is this beautiful woman here?"

"This is Kagome. Kagome these are my colleagues; Bankotsu, whom runs Shinintai Corp, Kouga who runs Ookami Inc., and my elder brother Sesshomaru who runs Dai Inc."

Kagome smiled and shook each mans hand. The one called Kouga had blue eyes and brown hair. He was also staring at Kagome like she would be his last meal.

The man in the middle, Bankotsu, had long black hair that was in one braid down his back. He also sported a tattoo on his forehead. Inuyasha's brother could be his twin if not for the stoic expression and the pointed ears.

"Its always a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, Miss Kagome." Kouga flirted with her with absolutely no shame. Kagome just gave a smile and a nod before turning her attention elsewhere.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome and tightened his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome looked up at him with a confused expression. 'Is he jealous?' Kagome shook the thought off. He couldn't be jealous, they were just fuck buddies. That's it, that's all…right?

"Brother, sometime this week we need to go over the statistics for the companies." Sesshomaru said to his obviously jealous brother. Inuyasha just nodded without saying anything.

The men were wrapped up in meaningless conversation when Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a smiling Sango.

"Mind if I steal you away for a minute?" Sango asked looking at Kagome then Inuyasha. At his nod both women walked away.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome and Sango disappeared around a corner in the direction of the bathrooms. Sesshomaru watched his brother intently. He leaned in close to him.

"She intrigues you." Inuyasha looked up at his brother, knowing there were many things being said with just those three words.

"She does."

"Then I suggest you take out the trash." Sesshomaru said his eyes looking past Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned and felt his world come crashing down. 'How the fuck did she get past security?'

A young woman no older than her late twenties with shoulder length brown hair was walking towards him. She wore a slightly lose fitting red floor length gown. She had a seductive smile on her face as Inuyasha approached her.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Inuyasha asked her not trying to hide his displeasure. He needed to get rid of her before she spotted Kagome or else his chances were going to be shot to hell.

"Is that the first thing you say to me? Its been almost two months since I've seen you." The woman replied looking him up and down. He could smell her desire for him.

"Not long enough. Get out."

"You haven't returned any of my calls." She went on ignoring his statement. "So I thought that I'd just come to you." She reached a hand out to touch his face, but he smacked it away.

"If you do not leave this instant I will have security remove you." Inuyasha told her. She just smiled and laughed lightly.

"Lets not make a scene, you know what I want."

"I don't give a fuck what you want. I'm done with you." Inuyasha told her. A scent wafted to his nose and he cursed under his breath. He didn't need this shit tonight.

A frown came upon the woman's face. "I gave myself to you for two months and then you disappear on me? And to add insult to injury you ignore me for a month."

"There was nothing between us but sex Nazuna, get over it." Inuyasha told her coldly. Kagome was getting closer and he needed Nazuna gone.

"That's what you think. We-" Nazuna stopped talking as Kagome approached Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha looked down and smiled at Kagome.

"Sorry about that. Sango had something to tell me." Kagome smiled back at him. It couldn't be helped, his smile was contagious.

"Its ok baby, but I missed you." Inuyasha replied wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist and pulling her closer to him, completely ignoring Nazuna's presence.

"Oh really now?" Kagome played along and wound her arms around his neck. Inuyasha smirked and leaned in with every intention of capturing her beautiful lips when he heard a throat clear. He rolled his eyes and looked towards Nazuna.

"You still here?" He asked gruffly.

"I wasn't done speaking with you." Nazuna replied looking from him to Kagome. "I'm sorry, but you are?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the tinge of irritation in the woman's voice. "Kagome, Inuyasha's date. And you are?" Kagome checked out the woman while waiting for her response. She was attractive, but there was something about her that was off.

"Nazuna. Inuyasha you didn't mention you had a girlfriend." Nazuna turned her attention back to Inuyasha, eyes blazing with barely contained fury.

"I don't see how that would concern you. Now, if you don't mind, Kagome and I have people to see." Inuyasha led Kagome away without waiting for a reply.

Nazuna watched the couple walk away before turning and heading to the exit. She would have Inuyasha again, whether he liked it or not.

But first, she'd get rid of the competition.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha accompanied Kagome back to her apartment after the dinner. The two had taken a shower together and were currently laid out together on the living room floor watching a random movie.<p>

Kagome turned her body towards Inuyasha and lifted up on one elbow. "Who was the woman from earlier to you?" She asked. It was something she had wanted to ask him all night, but she couldn't bring herself to. It wasn't really her business since they were only fucking each other, but still…

"Nazuna? Just a chick I used to mess around with. Don't worry about her." Inuyasha replied looking into Kagome's eyes. He remember what her mother had told him and the last thing he wanted was to fuck up his chances by lying.

"We had a strictly sexual relationship for a couple of months and she was pissed when I called it off." He further explained, watching the wheels in Kagome's head spin.

"Why was she there tonight then?" Kagome asked carefully, she didn't want to push her luck.

"According to her its because I ignore her phone calls. She has some fucked up dream of me marrying her or some shit like that." Inuyasha said, lifting his hand and running it through Kagome's still damp hair. Kagome noticed the gentle look in his eyes.

"Well at least you won't have to worry about that with me." At Inuyasha's confused look she added. "I don't want any form of a relationship, just sex, remember?" Kagome turned towards the television, missing the hurt look on Inuyasha's face.

He knew Kagome didn't want a relationship, but also knew that if given the chance he could change her mind. And that's exactly what he planned on doing.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered, effectively gaining Kagome's attention. She turned back towards him and was met by his lips making gentle contact with hers. His arms wound around her and he lowered her upper body down to the floor, leaning halfway over her.

His lips gently caressed hers as his hand slowly moved down her body. Kagome was so lost in the kiss that she didn't noticed he had effectively removed her clothing and was now working on his. There wasn't much to remove seeing as she only wore shorts and a tank top and he was only in a pair of basketball shorts.

"Inuyasha." Kagome moaned out as his tongue wrecked havoc on her neck. Every touch he gave to her body felt more intense then ever for her. Something was different about this, she just couldn't figure out what.

Inuyasha took his time kissing down her body to her toes before kissing his way back up to her lips. After he felt she was thoroughly kissed he slowly entered her, keeping his pace slow and deep. It was a far cry from the hard, rough sex they usually had, but this felt better. It was more personal, loving almost. Kagome ran her hands up and down Inuyasha's back, moaning his name. Inuyasha sped up slightly, but kept his rhythm calm. Soon he could feel Kagome's muscles tightening around his own and he felt her release flood over him. The sound of her soft moan of his name sent him following after her.

The two lay on the floor together, under a light blanket from Kagome's bed, entangled in each other. Their minds occupied with their own separate thoughts. Kagome's revolved around what they just did and her heart sped up at the realization of it all.

Inuyasha had just made love to her. And she liked it…

* * *

><p><em>Hope the ending was clear and you guys caught on, if not just let me know and I'll explain :) Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, author alerts and favorites. They mean a lot and I'm thankful for each and every one no matter how small. Please keep reviewing and enjoying the story ^_^ TTFN<em>


	8. Unexpected Situations

Unofficial  
>Unexpected Situations<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ So once again ffn sent my through hell with uploading this chapter. -_- I don't know what's up with this site, but since I got such wonderful reviews I just had to upload this for you even though I was so pissed off I was yelling at the computer screen. *sweat drops* Please Enjoy ^_^_

**_Diclaimer: _**_Don't own him, but I'm coming up with a master plan to change that...*insert evil laugh here*_

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Kagome had seen Inuyasha. Two weeks since he made love to her. Two that she had been utterly confused.<p>

So, she did what any confused woman her age would do…

"Mom I just don't understand it! We both agreed that we would only have sex and now he's acting all nice and boy friendy." Kagome complained as she sat at the kitchen table at her mother's home.

"Well sweetheart did you ever consider that maybe he changed his mind?" Kara asked her daughter as she sat a cup of chamomile tea down in front of her. She grabbed her own cup and sat across from Kagome.

"But why would he? I mean just what the hell is he trying to accomplish here?" Kagome took a sip of her tea. They had a good thing going so why ruin it?

"Kagome, you're not going to like what I have to say, but I'll say it anyway." Kara made sure her daughter was paying attention before she continued. "Let what your father did go and learn to love someone other than me. There's a handsome man ready and willing to take you down the path of love and you refuse. Its time to let go."

Kagome just sat and looked at her mother like she was a nutcase. How could she just let go? The first man that she ever loved and trusted broke her and her mother's hearts into tiny pieces and didn't even so much as blink.

"How can I move on from that? If my own father could leave me then any man could and I'm not taking that chance." Kagome told her mother sternly.

"How long will you use that as an excuse?" Her mother asked gently. She wanted her daughter to be happy, but more than that she wanted grandchildren.

"How long will you?" Kagome shot back at her mother. She was starting to get pissed off. She had come here for advice not a damn lecture. "You've been single since he left so don't go pointing your fingers at me."

Kara gave her daughter a small smile. 'Guess it's time to finally tell her.'

"Kagome, there's something you should know." Kara got up from the table and headed into the living room, signaling for Kagome to follow. Kagome got up and followed her mother.

Kara reached on a shelf and pulled a photo album down, sitting on the couch with it. Kagome recognized the family album and wondered what her mother grabbed it for. Kagome sat next to her mother and waited for her to explain.

Kara said nothing while she opened the album and flipped towards the back. She stopped on a page with pictures of her and a handsome man with salt and pepper hair. He had strong features with expressive brown eyes and he looked to be around his early fifties.

Kagome stared at the man in each of the pictures next to her mother. She had never seen him before. She looked at her mother and was surprised at what she saw. Kara had the look of a woman in love on her face. She was looking at the man in the pictures in such a gentle way.

"Mom…?" Kagome let the unasked question hang in the air. Kara looked at her daughter and smiled.

"His name is Han. We met about a year after your father walked out on us. We were friends for a very long time, he even helped me out when things got tough." Kara took a deep breath before finishing. "Around your sophomore year in high school we became more like you and Inuyasha are now, and by your first year of college we were dating. We still are."

Kagome looked at her mother in shock. 'How could she not tell me? How could I not realize…'

"Don't look at me that way Kagome. I couldn't tell you because of your hatred towards man kind. Baby not every man will do you like your father did. You have to learn to let go and learn to love and trust again." Kara sat the album down and hugged her daughter to her, rubbing her fingers through her hair like she had done when Kagome was just a child.

"I felt the same way you did after your father left. I swore that I would never trust another man, that I would never let another man hurt my daughter and myself. But I came to realize that by doing that I was only hurting myself, and you too. Grudges aren't meant to be held, sweety. We must learn to forgive others so that we may find happiness. If I had never learned to forgive your father, then I wouldn't have found my happiness with Han." Kara told her crying daughter.

Kagome took in every word her mother said. Was she really hurting herself by holding on to the past the way she was? What would happen if she did start to date someone? She never had a real relationship before-only sexual ones. How would she know what to do? What to say? How to act? What if whoever she dated left her?

Kagome pushed the thoughts away and wiped her tears. She gave her mother a watery smile that spoke the words she couldn't say: she wasn't ready yet. Kara smiled and nodded.

"Take your time baby, but remember what I said." Kara hugged her daughter again, holding back her own tears.

"I will. So when do I get to meet your mystery man." Kagome asked once they parted. Kara looked at Kagome, surprise shining in her eyes.

"You want to meet him?"

"Of course I do. Do you think he's free for lunch?" Kagome asked her mother. If she was going to start anywhere, she would start here first.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"I have to admit, I was more than a little surprised when Kara said you wanted to meet me." Han said as he sat across from Kagome at a sushi restaurant. Kara sat next to him smiling at the two. This was like her dream come true, her daughter was finally opening up.<p>

"I don't blame you. I hear that I'm not exactly the open type." Kagome smiled and winked at her mother.

"Well I'm glad you decided to come out your shell. I've been dying to meet you for years now." Han smiled at her. He had secretly helped Kara raise Kagome, often buying her clothes and school supplies. He felt that in some strange way, she was his daughter.

"Well maybe from now on we could see more of each other. I'd like to get to know the man that puts a smile on my mom's face." Kagome told him with a genuine smile.

"I'd like that." Han smiled back at her.

The three continued having small chat while eating their lunch. Kagome parted ways with them, but not before promising to meet them for dinner that weekend. As she walked to her car she began thinking her mother was right. It was time to let go and live a little and she knew exactly where to start.

Kagome picked up her phone and dialed a number. The person picked up on the third ring.

"Hey, Inuyasha, why don't you come over tonight?"

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"Damn woman, what's gotten into you?" Inuyasha panted out while keeping his hands tight on the woman's waist above him.<p>

Kagome smiled down at him as she felt the last of his seed enter her. She laid herself next to him and stared at the ceiling. Inuyasha had come to her apartment the night she had lunch with her mother and Han and she tackled him as soon as he stepped through the door. She kept him captive for a whole week causing her to take vacation time.

She didn't know why she wouldn't let him leave, she just knew she didn't want him to. She figured it had something to do with what her mother had said, but she wouldn't look into it too much. She just enjoyed his company-and his sex was electrifying.

"Nothing." Kagome finally answered him once she caught her breath. Inuyasha looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. She had been acting strange lately, especially the-

Kagome got out the bed and ran to the bathroom before Inuyasha could finish his thought. He sighed when he heard the sounds of her vomiting. He felt bad really. Apparently the Chinese restaurant he took her two earlier that week hadn't agreed with her.

Inuyasha got out the bed and slipped on his boxers. He glanced over at the clock and noticed it was one-thirty in the afternoon. He needed to go to his place and grab more clothes if Kagome planned on keeping him hostage. He waited patiently in her room while she brushed her teeth.

"Sorry about that. I didn't think I'd have such a bad reaction to the food. Its been like four days now." Kagome said as she entered her room rubbing her upset tummy. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"Its ok, its my fault for taking you there. Do you have any intentions of letting my go anytime soon?" Kagome shook her head no as she laid down. "Then come with me so I can get more clothes."

"Can't you have your butler bring them again?" Kagome asked turning onto her side. She felt lazy after their third round that day and didn't plan on leaving her apartment.

"I gave him time off until I can get back home, so lets go." He said pulling her up and towards the shower. Kagome pouted, but let him drag her along.

The two showered, dressed and hopped into Inuyasha's car for the twenty minute drive to his place. He lived just outside of Tokyo in a mansion his late father had built for his late mother.

The mansion was all brick outside with well manicured lawns and three gardens. The floors throughout were marble and the finest cream carpets money could buy. There were seven bedrooms and five bathrooms in addition to the two living rooms, two dining rooms, a sitting room, the kitchen, game room, and sun room. Inuyasha had an indoor pool added in a couple years ago with a Jacuzzi.

Kagome looked at the mansion in awe as Inuyasha pulled into the five car garage. It was her first time being there.

"This is beautiful." She said as they exited the car. She looked around at the other cars he had and noticed a motorcycle.

"Wait until you see the inside." Inuyasha smirked.

"I didn't know you rode a bike." Kagome said as she fingered the silver handle bars of the red and black bike. She could imagine Inuyasha decked out in a leather riding outfit, black helmet on with his silver hair hanging out the bottom blowing in the wind.

"You never asked." He grabbed her hand and led her inside the mansion. If Kagome was in love. The mansion was beautiful and spacious.

"I'm in love." She said out loud while moving her eyes over every little detail. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her crashing into his chest.

"I'm glad you're finally admitting your feelings for me. When should we schedule the wedding?"

"I swear you and my mother share the same brain waves." Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha and took herself on a tour. Inuyasha chuckled to himself as he headed upstairs to his bedroom. 'If you only knew baby…'

Inuyasha grabbed some clothes in a duffel bag and headed downstairs to find Kagome. It took him twenty minutes to find her in the pool room. She was completely naked and relaxed in his Jacuzzi. Inuyasha smiled and undressed himself. 'Looks like an open invitation to me.' He climbed in silently and sat across from Kagome, watching the content look on her face.

"Why is it that we always go to my place? We should've been here." She said with her eyes still closed. She could just marry his mansion.

"You always invite me to your place so who am I to say no. I'm ready whenever you are." He told her pointing to his bag. Kagome sunk lower into the water so that only her head was in view.

"I don't wanna leave." Inuyasha smiled at her admission. He moved towards her and maneuvered her so that she was leaning her back against his chest.

"We can stay here then, but what about your clothes?" Inuyasha asked as he played in her hair. Kagome didn't answer right away, she instead leaned her head against his chest and exhaled, further relaxing her muscles.

"I guess I can leave momentarily to get them." She said finally opening her eyes.

"Come on then, I'll drive you and afterwards I'll make us dinner and show you my secret theatre room." Inuyasha helped her out the Jacuzzi and handed her a towel off the wall. They both dried themselves and redressed.

"I wasn't aware you knew how to cook Mr. Million Dollar Man." Kagome joked as they headed for the front door.

"Once again you didn't ask." Inuyasha said as they walked out the front door. "Damn I forgot I parked in the garage, wait here I'll pull around." Inuyasha left to the garage while Kagome looked at the flowers outside.

He pulled up a couple minutes later and Kagome hopped in. They drove through the gates towards her home, not noticing the black car parked that pulled off behind them.

Once they arrived at her building Kagome went up alone and grabbed her things. She was walking out the door when she heard a small whimper behind her.

"Oh shit, I forgot about you." She said as she grabbed her nameless puppy. "I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind if you tag along."

She sat the puppy down and began packing him a small bag consisting of his toys, food and bowls. She then grabbed his leash and hooked on him before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

She was almost to the elevator when she got an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kagome quickened her steps and quickly pressed the elevator button. The elevator opened and Kagome attempted to step inside, but was stopped. Someone inside the elevator pushed her roughly against the wall, causing her to drop the dog leash and her two bags.

A gasp escaped her mouth as her back and head made contact with the concrete wall of the hallway. She looked up to see a tall, heavy set man with all black on in front of her. Her vision was blurry from the impact with the wall so she couldn't make out his face.

"My boss sent me with a special message." He said in a thick Russian sounding accent. That was all she heard before she felt an intense pain in her stomach from him punching her. He proceeded to punch her in the face and anywhere else he could reach before she fell to the ground. "Stay away from what's hers." Was the last thing she heard before he gave a swift kick to her head.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was tapping his fingers against his steering wheel impatiently. How long did it take the girl to grab a few clothes? It had already been fifteen minutes and he was ready to drag her out there, clothes or no clothes.<p>

"Fuck this." Inuyasha said after another five minutes of sitting in the car. He got out and jogged into the building passing by some guy in black. He gave Inuyasha an uneasy feeling, but he shook it off.

He rode the elevator to Kagome's floor, tapping his foot impatiently. As soon as the doors opened he knew something was wrong. He smelled Kagome's blood.

Inuyasha rushed out of the elevator and looked down the hall towards Kagome's door. He saw a lump laying by her door and a small white puppy whimpering by it. He ran over as fast as his feet could take him.

He dropped to his knees in front of the passed out Kagome and ran his hands over her body. He didn't feel any protruding bones, but that didn't mean anything was broken. He carefully picked her up bridal style, grabbed the bags and dog and headed to his car. After situating Kagome in, he put the dog and bags in the back seat and sped off to the nearest hospital.

Inuyasha pulled into the emergency entrance and ran into the hospital grabbing a few nurses and a gurney. He led them out to Kagome and watched as they put her on the gurney and rushed her in the hospital. Inuyasha moved his car before rushing back in to the hospital.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where they took the young woman who just came in?" Inuyasha asked the woman at the front desk. She had seen Inuyasha come in with her.

"Yes, but due to the nature of her condition I can only let family up. I'm sorry sir." She said apologetically. Inuyasha gave her a small smile before whipping out his cell phone and dialing a number.

"Don't worry about it, I'll have that taken care of." Inuyasha said before speaking to the person on the phone.

Exactly ten minutes later Kara Higurashi came storming through the hospital doors.

"I want to know where my daughter is and I want to know now!" She demanded to no one in particular. Inuyasha paused in his pacing and walked towards her. "Inuyasha dear, have they still not let you up?"

"I'm not family so no." He said, his ears slightly drooping. He had been worried sick not knowing whether or not Kagome was okay.

"Not acceptable." Kara said before storming up to the front desk. "You will tell me where my daughter is or I'll be forced to snatch those pretty little ears off your head and shove them up your ass!"

The woman behind the desk looked frightened as she asked Kara who she was looking for. Kara gave her Kagome's name and received the floor and number of Kagome's room. Kara grabbed Inuyasha's hand and headed towards the nearest elevator.

"Ma'am only family is allowed up right now." The desk lady said to the retreating figures. Kara turned away around with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Don't piss me off today young lady, I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." Kara said before continuing on to the elevator, Inuyasha right behind her.

They rode to Kagome's floor in silence. Kara was silently praying for her daughters well being while Inuyasha was praying for his own. Who knew Kagome's mother was residing on psycho street?

They exited the elevator and headed to Kagome's room. When they approached it they saw the doctor coming out. He saw the two and gave a small smile.

"Are you relatives of the patient?" He asked them as they stopped by Kagome's door.

"Yes. Is my daughter alright?" Kara asked. She noticed the doctor look at Inuyasha and quickly added, "He's her fiance, now answer the damn question."

"Right. Your daughter has a fractured rib and a little internal bleeding, but aside from a few broken bones and a massive headache from the blow to her head she'll be fine." He said giving them a smile.

"Oh thank God! Thank you so much for helping her." Kara said giving the doctor a thankful smile. Inuyasha's ears perked up at hearing that Kagome was going to be alright.

"I'll need to know what happened to her though, for the police report." The doctor told them. "I also have some blood tests to go over with you afterwards."

"That's fine. Inuyasha was with her so he could tell you and then we can go over the blood tests." Kara said as they followed the doctor to his office.

The three sat down and the doctor wrote down everything Inuyasha told him.

"I rushed her here as soon as I found her." Inuyasha finished. The doctor nodded and finished up his writing. He then grabbed the blood tests results and looked them over. He smiled at the two.

"Well her blood test came back ok, nothing too concerning. It's a good thing you got her here as quick as you did though, the internal bleeding could've really hurt the baby."

Inuyasha's world stopped. He didn't hear that right did he?

"What baby?" Inuyasha asked looking from the doctor's confused face to Kara's shocked face then back to the doctor.

"You didn't know?" The doctor asked looking back at his papers. "Kagome Higurashi is going on two months pregnant."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for the reviews and favorites. They mean a lot to me and as you can see they encourage my muse to dish out chapters quicker. I'm off to write the next chapter, TTFN hunnies ^_^<em>


	9. Color Me Unfazed

Unofficial  
>Color Me Unfazed<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_This chapter may be a bit boring, but I needed it to set up for next chapter. Hope you enjoy anyway ^_^_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own him._

* * *

><p>Kagome awoke to the sounds of something beeping and bright lights. She groaned lifting a hand in front of her eyes. Confusion shined bright in her blue eyes as she noticed the I.V in her arm. 'Where the hell am I?'<p>

"Kagome?" She looked over to her right where the voice was coming from. Inuyasha sat in a chair next to her bed with a blanket and pillow. He stood and walked over to her, something she couldn't decipher shining in his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as his eyes roamed over her.

"Fine, I have a small headache though. Where am I?" She looked up at him expectantly. Inuyasha sighed and ran his hand over his face.

"You were attacked in the hallway of your building. You're at the hospital."

Kagome sat in silence trying to remember this attack. The only thing she recalled was going to her apartment, grabbing some bags and her dog and then leaving. She also remembered a man, but that was it.

"Do you remember Kagome?" Inuyasha asked seeing how quiet she had become.

"No. No, I just remember grabbing some bags and the puppy. I remember seeing a man, but that's all. I don't remember being attacked." Kagome told him with worry in her expression. Inuyasha just nodded before walking out of her room.

He re-entered a couple minutes later with a doctor in tow.

"Ah, Ms. Higurashi I'm glad you're finally awake. You had us worried there." The doctor said as he came over and began checking her vitals.

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked once the doctor finished with her blood pressure.

"Two days. You took quite the blow to the head so it wasn't that surprising." He responded as he took her I.V out of her arm. "Since you're up this can come out. It was feeding you, but now you can eat on your own." He smiled at her before heading towards the door.

"I'll have a nurse bring you breakfast. You shouldn't wait too long to eat in your condition." He said while walking out the door. Kagome looked at Inuyasha even more confused.

"Is everyone around me smoking the pipe? What condition is he talking about?" She asked him. She was feeling less groggy and more like herself by the minute. Except for the headache that was. "Can you please get me an aspirin or something, my head is killing me."

Inuyasha ran his fingers through her hair and looked at her in a gentle way that disturbed her. "You can't have aspirin in your condition Kagome."

"What the fuck condition are you two talking about?" Kagome felt like her brain was about to explode. Between the unanswered questions and the pounding in her brain she felt like tearing something-or someone-apart.

Before Inuyasha could answer a nurse came in with Kagome's breakfast tray. She sat it down in front of Kagome and told her congratulations before leaving.

If Kagome wasn't confused before, she definitely was now.

"You will tell me right now what the fuck is going on or I will rip those goddamn ears off your head and shove them into your large intestine through your ass!" Kagome threatened Inuyasha. He only raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"Well, Kagome, to put it simply. You're pregnant." He told her gauging her reaction. She only stared at him for a moment before chuckling to herself.

"That was cute, very funny. What's really going on?" She asked still laughing lightly. There was no way she could be pregnant.

"I'm not laughing Kagome, nor am I joking. You're pregnant, two months to be exact." Inuyasha told her, holding onto one of her hands to try and give her a small comfort.

He had two days to get used to the idea of Kagome being pregnant, but she was just finding out. And to make matters worse she was in a hospital because of an attack she didn't even remember.

"That's impossible." Kagome stated. "I started taking the pill once we started fooling around."

"Were you on it the first night we ever had sex?" He asked her. Kagome thought back to that fateful night at the club.

"No, I wasn't." She mumbled out. For some odd reason she felt like the weight of the world was settling on her shoulders.

"There you go then. That was two months ago." Inuyasha said leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead. "It will be alright Kagome. I'll be here for you and the baby, don't worry."

"I can't have a baby." Kagome said with finality in her voice. She couldn't handle normal relationships with men and now she was expected to have a kid with one? She hated kids!

"Of course you can, baby. You won't be alone, I'll be there every step of the way." Inuyasha tried to reassure her.

"I hate kids Inuyasha. I can't be someone's mother. I haven't even named my damn dog and I've had him for three months!" Kagome felt her heartbeat speed up. How could this happen to her? She was a good girl, she ate her vegetables, brushed her teeth at night, said her prayers before bed, got better than above average grades. Where did she go wrong?

"How can you hate kids, you don't have any." Inuyasha stated simply. "I know this has to do with your father, Kagome. I won't be him, I won't do what he did."

Kagome looked at him, saw the sincerity in his eyes. She knew her mother had to have told him about her father, she sure as hell didn't. She wanted to believe him. Wanted to believe that he would be there, always, for her and the small being inside her.

Too bad she couldn't….

"You're a man, Inuyasha, you'll leave eventually." She stated looking down at her lap. She refused to make eye contact with him. If she did he would see through her flimsy defenses.

"Then let me prove my word to you with my actions. Let me show you." Inuyasha pleaded with her.

Kagome looked into his eyes and saw nothing but honesty in them. She was already pregnant, what was the point in arguing with him? She didn't believe in abortion and Inuyasha would never agree to adoption. She was stuck, fucked, damned.

"Fine. Prove it."

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Taisho-"<p>

"We're not married." Kagome cut the doctor off before he could even finish his statement. She gave Inuyasha an annoyed look before leaning back against the exam table.

She had been released from the hospital three days ago and was now seeing another doctor to check on the condition of her pregnancy. Since she had taken birth control pills without knowing she was already pregnant, her doctor insisted on an ultrasound to make sure everything was alright. She still couldn't believe she was pregnant.

"I'm sorry. Ms. Higurashi then, I'm going to apply this gel to your lower abdomen. It'll be a bit cold." He said before squeezing a small amount on her still flat stomach. Kagome shivered slightly from the chill of the gel, but was otherwise fine.

"Alright now let's have a looksy shall we?" The doctor said as he turned on the machine and grabbed the wand.

He placed the wand gently on her stomach and began to move it around, spreading the gel in the process.

"I'm just going to take a few pictures and then I'll show you the baby." He said as he pressed a few buttons.

"What are the pictures for?" Inuyasha asked. He had been uncharacteristically quiet during the doctor's visit.

"Well a few copies are for you and Ms. Higurashi and a few go to me so that I can track the babies growth and make sure everything is going as it should." He clicked the buttons a few more times. "Okay, I'm done. Mr. Taisho if you would stand by Ms. Higurashi so you could see the screen…"

The doctor moved the screen to face Kagome and Inuyasha so that they could see. "That small patch of white moving around right there is your baby."

Kagome looked at the screen in awe. It wasn't much, since the baby wasn't that old yet, but it was enough for her to know that this was real. She was a mother. Inuyasha smiled and ran his fingers through Kagome's hair causing her to look at him and smile.

"Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" The doctor asked, taking note of the special moment they were having. At their nods he pressed a few buttons before a loud noise could be heard in the room.

"It sounds so weird." Kagome said with a broad smile on her face. Inuyasha chuckled and grabbed her hand. The doctor turned the volume down some and told them he had to step out for a moment. He could see they needed a little time alone.

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome as they listened to their child's heartbeat and looked at the image on the screen. Who would have thought that a one night stand would lead them to this moment?

"Hey Kagome.." Inuyasha waited until she looked at him to continue. "I know its sudden, but I think you should stay with me for awhile. Just until we can find you a safer apartment. I don't want you going back there in your condition."

Kagome looked away from him and back at the screen. She didn't want to live with Inuyasha, it would be too couple-like. Too close to a relationship and even with her being pregnant by him, she still didn't want that.

Inuyasha could sense where Kagome's train of thought was and honestly, it hurt. Over time he had begun to develop feelings for the woman and now that she was carrying his child those feelings multiplied by one thousand. He wouldn't go as far as to say he was in love-he was sure as hell close though.

"We don't have to be together Kagome. I just want what's best for you and the baby." He told her putting a firm hand on her shoulder. Kagome nodded her head slowly, she could do that. After all, she was a mother now and she had to do what was best for her baby.

The doctor re-entered the room and handed them two small pictures of Kagome's first ultrasound. "The baby seems fine, but the fetus is smaller than it should be so I'll be monitoring you closely. We'll schedule your appointments more often than normal and I'll give you your prenatal vitamins and some iron supplements." The doctor told her as he headed out to get her things.

Inuyasha handed Kagome a few napkins and she wiped the gel off of her stomach before sitting up on the table.

"I understand what you're saying Inuyasha, I really do, but I'm not comfortable with the thought of living with you." Kagome told him as she stood up, fixing her blue t-shirt. She had chose loose fitting clothes to wear so she wouldn't irritate her bruises and fractured ribs.

"Kagome I understand, but it doesn't matter. Not only is your safety on the line, but my child's is too and you are not going back to that apartment." Inuyasha replied sternly. For a grown woman Kagome could be such a child sometimes….

"I could stay with my mother." Kagome told him.

"No you can't because your mother is going on vacation with Han and will be gone for at least a month." Inuyasha noted the shocked look on Kagome's face and added, "She mentioned it when you were still unconscious."

Great. Just great. Not only was she pregnant with a child she didn't necessarily want, but she was also being forced into staying with her fuck buddy. Somebody upstairs really hated her.

"Fine. Whatever." Kagome grumbled just as the doctor returned with her prescriptions. He scheduled her an appointment for two weeks and told them they could go.

* * *

><p><em>I know, that was super boring, but like I said I needed it to set up for next chapter. I already starting writing it so it should be out may be tomorrow or possibly tonight, depending on the reviews. Speaking of which, you guys have been very kind in your reviews which is why these chapters are coming out so quickly. I get inspired by them and can't help but to write and get another chapter out to you. So, thank you all for the kind reviews and the favorites. ^_^ TTFN Hunnies<em>


	10. Threats and Emotions

_**Unofficial**_

_**Threats and Emotions**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Sorry to keep you waiting, but I needed to re-think a few things with the story. Hope you enjoy ^_^_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own him or them or those or they._

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Kagome yelled as flung the frying pan into the kitchen sink and turned the cold water on. She had been attempting to make bacon but had somehow managed to start a fire in the pan. "Where the hell is my mother when I need her?"<p>

Kara Higurashi had decided to go to America with Han for two months to meet some of his family there. She was due back next month and even though Kagome wouldn't admit it to anyone, she missed her.

Kagome was now three months pregnant and sporting a small bulge in her tummy area. It was easily hidden with loose shirts and sweaters, which made her happy. The only people that knew she was pregnant were Inuyasha, her mother, Sango and Miroku. She wasn't exactly ready to go spreading the news yet.

The only reason she even told Sango and Miroku was because she had moved in with Inuyasha. Sango was upset that Kagome had kept her "relationship" with Inuyasha from her, but forgave her when Kagome said she could be Godmother of the baby. Miroku didn't seem so surprised and even went as far as to ask Inuyasha for details.

Kagome grabbed the now burned pan out the sink, shut off the water and chucked the useless thing in the garbage. She had been trying to teach herself how to cook, but it wasn't exactly working out like she thought it would.

Kagome went to the massive refrigerator and grabbed a yogurt instead. She had a craving for bacon and grits with sugar, but she wouldn't be held responsible for burning down anyone's house. She plopped down at the kitchen table and began eating her strawberry yogurt. She didn't even like strawberry anything.

A frown came over Kagome's face. The child wasn't even out of her yet and already it was changing her. She didn't like it, hell she didn't even like kids!

Kagome was taken away from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing. She heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, already knowing who it was.

Inuyasha appeared in the doorway. He took a moment to just look at Kagome. She looked absolutely beautiful sitting there with a tank top on, showing her growing stomach and munching on yogurt. He just wished she was as excited as he was about the baby. He understood though, and he knew that with time, she would come around.

"Hey beautiful." He said softly as he approached her. Kagome had grown accustomed to him giving her little pet names. She waved at him and continued eating her yogurt.

Inuyasha sighed and walked over to Kagome loosening his tie and placing it on the counter as he passed by. He kneeled in front of Kagome. She turned her body towards him already knowing what he wanted.

Inuyasha smiled as he lifted her shirt up and began placing small kisses all over the little bulge. She wasn't big yet, but you could definitely tell she was pregnant-if she wasn't hiding behind a sweater or loose shirt.

"Hey baby, daddies home. I closed a big deal today. Know what that means? A shit load of toys for you." Inuyasha said to her stomach. Kagome smirked at his comment.

"Is that the language you really want to teach the kid Yash?" Kagome asked trying to hold back a giggle. She wouldn't admit to anyone-especially him-but she had actually gotten quite attached to Inuyasha since she had moved in. Sure they had a few fights the last month they had lived together and she was sure they would have more, but he was growing on her.

And a part of her liked it.

"He's gonna learn it sooner or later anyway." He defended as he stood up and signaled for her to follow him. Kagome threw her yogurt away and put her spoon in the sink before following him upstairs to his bedroom.

He had given her the room right next to his since she flat out refused to share a bedroom with him. She hadn't even let him touch her intimately since they found out she was pregnant.

She sat down on his bed as he walked into his large closet, looking for something to change into. He really hated suits, but he had to play his part in the world of business and wear one. He picked out a pair of black jeans, a black tank and a red button up-his signature colors for the ultimate sexy look.

He walked out his closet to see Kagome lounging on the bed. He laid his outfit of choice out of the bed next to her. He then kneeled in front of her again and took her hands in his. She looked down into his amber eyes and raised a brow.

"I can sense the baby now, its aura." Inuyasha told her softly. The past month he noticed Kagome's aura shifting and changing, then it seemed to split in two-the baby's aura and her own. Kagome looked at Inuyasha confused.

"I didn't know you could sense its aura." She replied. She had often wondered if he had maybe known before the doctor told them, but figured he didn't since he never mentioned it.

"Yeah, I can. To be honest I should have sensed it before, but for some reason I didn't." The fact that he hadn't sensed that she was pregnant before bothered him immensely, but he didn't want Kagome knowing that.

"It doesn't matter now, I can feel the aura and its getting stronger." He told her as kissed her belly then stood to go into his bathroom.

Kagome could hear the faint sounds of the shower starting and images began popping uncontrollably into her head. Inuyasha naked, water slowly trekking down his toned and muscled body, wet silver hair framing his face. She felt a very familiar feeling in her core and wanted to smack herself.

She was living under the same roof with one of the sexiest men in Japan, and she wasn't having sex with him. What the hell was wrong with her? Kagome noticed her heart was beating erratically and placed a hand over it.

She couldn't have sex with Inuyasha. Not now. Not when she was three months pregnant with his child and living with him. No. It would be too much like a relationship and she wasn't ready for that. Was she? Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head when she heard Inuyasha re-emerging from the bathroom.

She turned to see him step into the room in nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was wet, just like in her image and there was still water sliding slowly down his chest. She felt a wave of desire go through her and wanted to drop dead when she noticed Inuyasha sniff the air and then smirk at her.

"Anytime, any place baby. Just say the word." He told her as he gathered his boxers from his dresser drawer and began to dress. Kagome adverted her eyes much to his displeasure. He knew why she wouldn't have sex with him and honestly it bothered him to some degree. Before he could go any deeper into his thoughts the doorbell sounded.

Kagome could you get for me? I'll be right down." He asked as he continued to dress. Kagome nodded and headed downstairs.

She opened the front door to see the woman from the party standing there with mid thigh length shorts on and a halter that showed her belly button. She had a wide smile on her face that instantly disappeared once she saw Kagome.

"I wasn't expecting you to be here." Nazuna said to Kagome. Kagome tilted her head to the side and gave Nazuna a smile.

"I could say the same." She wasn't sure why, but she felt a twinge of jealousy and possessiveness. She didn't want this woman around Inuyasha.

"Is Inuyasha here? I need to speak with him, its urgent." Nazuna told her while trying to step in, Kagome effectively blocked her efforts.

"He's busy so you'll have to wait." Kagome told her flashing a evil smirk.

"Are you going to let me in?" Nazuna asked impatiently. The woman was beginning to work her nerves.

"No." Kagome said simply.

Kagome and Nazuna were locked into an intense stare down when Inuyasha finally approached the door.

"Baby, whose at the door?" He asked as he came up next to her. He of course had smelled who it was once he got to the staircase, but wanted to play with her emotions. That's what she got for showing up at his place. He wasn't disappointed in her reaction.

"Yash baby could you please tell your little toy to move out the way so that I could speak with you?" Nazuna said still eyeing Kagome down. Kagome kept the eye contact and raised a brow at the comment. _'I'll show that bitch a toy…'_

"One, don't call me Yash or baby. Two, she is not a toy. What do you want Nazuna?" Inuyasha asked already getting irritated by her presence. He needed her gone and fast. He could smell the agitation and anger in Kagome's scent.

"I said I wanted to talk to you."

"So talk then." Inuyasha said crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. Kagome stood next to him silently seething and plotting ways to gut the woman in front of her.

"I meant in private. Away from her." Nazuna said giving Kagome a disgusted look before turning to Inuyasha with a sexy smile. He always fell for her sexy smile.

He really hated that smile. Inuyasha smirked at Nazuna causing her smile to widen.

"We can talk." He told her earning a heated glare from Kagome. "But I'm afraid that whatever you have to say will have to be said in front of my fiancé."

Kagome looked up at him shocked but didn't utter a word as he slipped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. She looked at Nazuna and smiled at the look on face. It was twisted with rage.

"What do you mean fiancé, Inuyasha?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"Are you retarded? I plan on marrying her, how much more obvious could it get." Inuyasha said with an amused look on his face. Why did he sleep with that dingbat?

"That's not possible! I was just with you two months ago. You can't be engaged!" Nazuna yelled at him.

"What can I say? Love works in mysterious ways Nazuna." Inuyasha said while gently pushing Kagome behind him and placing a hand on the door. In that moment however, Nazuna noticed the small bulge in Kagome's stomach. A smirk came to her face.

"You're only marrying her because she's pregnant. You don't love her." Nazuna said with certainty.

"It's true." Inuyasha said as he looked Nazuna in her eye. Kagome felt a bang of heart go through at her and didn't know why. She knew they weren't engaged and they sure as hell didn't love each other. Right?

"It's true she is pregnant, but that's not why I'm marrying her. She's everything to me that you never will be. Stay off of my property Nazuna and stay away from me." Inuyasha attempted to close the door when Nazuna's next words stopped him.

"You will regret that Taisho! I'll make sure of it and that bitch will regret ever meeting you! Her and that bastard child!" Nazuna screamed at him.

No sooner than the words left her mouth, she felt a strong pressure around her neck. Her shocked eyes looked into Inuyasha's red ones. His hand gripped her neck tighter.

"If you ever threaten my mate or my child again I will personally dismember you. Now get the fuck out of here." Inuyasha stated through clenched teeth. He wanted to murder her where she stood, but he wouldn't. Not in front of Kagome. He could already sense her fear already. He shook Nazuna for good measure then pushed her roughly to the ground before slamming his door shut and locking it.

He turned to see a trembling Kagome with one hand covering her mouth and one hand resting on her growing stomach. She was looking at Inuyasha with a look mixed with fear and anger-mostly anger.

"How dare she." She mumbled. He closed the distance between them and inhaled her scent, feeling himself instantly calm at the mixture of her and their child's scents.

"Don't worry about her Kagome. I won't let anything happen to you or the baby. I'll kill her if she even comes near you." Inuyasha reassured her, running his fingers through her raven tresses. It had become a habit of his to play in her hair whenever she got riled up and judging from her scent, Nazuna's little comment pissed her off.

"I may not be happy about having this child, Inuyasha, but I won't let anyone or anything harm it." She said with determination in her voice. She wasn't ready to become a mother, true, but she wouldn't sit back and let someone hurt her child. She would protect her baby at all costs. Give her own life.

Inuyasha stroked her hair a few more times before suggesting they go out for dinner and a movie to cool down. He didn't want her dwelling on the confrontation and stressing herself out. He had known Nazuna awhile and doubted anything that came out of her mouth was anything that he needed to be concerned about.

Kagome went upstairs to shower and change into a flowing green dress that stopped above her knees and matching sandals.

They decided to try out a new sushi place near the mansion. They didn't talk until after a waiter took their orders. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled back at him. He could tell something was on her mind and he wanted to know what. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Your eyes turned red earlier, why?" She asked timidly. To be blunt it freaked her out a bit. He looked so….vicious when his eyes changed colors. Like a wild beast out for blood.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate to answer. "Demon instinct. I'm only half demon so when myself or my pup for instance gets threatened my demon instincts take over." Kagome looked at him confused.

"Pup?"

"Yeah, its what us dog demons call our offspring. We only say 'baby' to appease you humans." He told her with a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Thanks for the mini lesson on demons." Kagome joked and gave him a warm smile. "And thank you for calming me earlier. I wanted to open that door and rip her apart myself."

"Not in your condition you won't." He told her in a serious tone. Kagome noticed and switched the subject.

"So what was up with the engagement thing?" She asked with a raised brow. Inuyasha chuckled nervously.

"Honestly I knew it would piss her off so I said it." He noticed the fire in Kagome's eyes and quickly added. "Not that I wouldn't want to marry you, I would, but I know you don't want that right now…"

Kagome looked at him long and hard before giving a small grin. "So you're saying you would marry me if I wanted?"

"Yes I would." Inuyasha said without hesitation. Kagome stared into his eyes for a few more minutes before sighing and looking away.

"You shouldn't waste your time on senseless notions Inuyasha." She said as soon as their food arrived. Inuyasha didn't respond, he just ate his food and thought silently to himself.

Winning her over would be harder than he thought and he had to wonder if it would even be worth it in the end….

* * *

><p>A bit short and uneventful, but I needed to slow down or else the story would end in around four chapters from now and I really would like this fic to be at least twenty chapters or close to it. Hope you don't mind. There's good things coming I promise :) As always thank you for the wonderful reviews and favorites. They are all appreciated, even the small ones. Please continue to enjoy this and review ^_^ TTFN hunnies<p> 


	11. Winds Of Change

_**Unofficial**_

_**Winds Of Change**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Hope you all enjoy, this chapter pretty much wrote itself. I had something else in mind, but I guess my muse had different ideas..._

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own him, her, they, them, those, or these. Just my plot :)_

* * *

><p>"He deserves it and you know it!"<p>

"He does not! What has he done? Nothing!" Kagome yelled back at her best friend as they stood facing off in Kagome's office.

"Seriously? After everything he has done for you, you're really going to stand in my face and say that?" Sango yelled back. She was tired of her friends denseness and it needed to end. Now.

"He hasn't proved a damn thing Sango. All he's done is talk the talk, he hasn't walked it yet so he doesn't deserve shit!" Kagome said as calmly as she could before walking away and sitting at her desk. She had a few things to get in order for her boss before she could leave for the day.

"You won't let him! Why do you do this to yourself Kags? And don't you dare say its your father because its not!" Sango stomped up to her desk and slammed her fist on it causing Kagome to look up at her.

Kagome let her arms fall from her keyboard and into her lap. She bowed her head as she listened to her best friend.

"Stop doing this to yourself Kagome. Stop holding so tightly to the past and your insecurities and let go. Your mother let go and look at her, she's happy. She's happy because she let Han make her happy." Sango pressed.

"Let Inuyasha do the same for you. I'm not saying give into him right away, but stop pushing him away. Stop shooting down his advances. Let him show you he can make you happy and if he fails then you can go back into full bitch mode." Sango joked.

Kagome let a small giggle leave her mouth. She looked up at her best friend, showing the unshed tears that stung her eyes. "I'm afraid Sango. I'm afraid that if I let him that close to me, I'll become too attached and then if he leaves I'll break. I know I will." Kagome said sadly.

Sango looked at her friend trying to suppress her own sadness. If she could she would hunt down Kagome's father and beat the shit out of him for doing this to her friend.

"You have to at least try Kagome. I'm not promising it will be perfect and I'm not promising you won't get hurt, but I am promising that you will feel so much better once you just let go." Sango said softly. Kagome quietly sobbed to herself.

She hated to fight with her best friend, but Sango was right. She was hurting herself and it was affecting those closest to her. How much longer until it affected her baby too?

Kagome placed a hand over her belly and gave a small smile. She didn't want to admit it, but she was beginning to like the idea of being a mommy. Sure, she _still _didn't like kids, but she could warm up to having one of her own. She could just raise it to not be so….kid like.

Kagome looked up to see her friend still watching her. She knew she was waiting on a response. Kagome gave a loud sigh and nodded her head.

"I hear you Sango. Loud and clear. I promise, I'll try and let go. I'm not saying that I'll just up and fall head over heels for him, but I'll stop pushing him away. He is my child's father after all and if anyone deserves a chance its him." Kagome said with a smile on her face. It felt good to say those words.

Sango squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I'm so happy Kagome you have no idea! How about this, I help you finish up quick and you can surprise Inuyasha with his favorite ramen for lunch?" Sango suggested. Kagome agreed and set about finishing up so she could leave.

Thirty minutes later she was on her way to the ramen shop near Inuyasha's building. She grabbed a large chicken and vegetable ramen for him and took the five minute walk to his building. _'Alright Kagome, time to let go and see what this guy has to offer.' _Kagome felt emotionally lighter than she had her entire life as she rode the elevator to his office.

Once she reached his office she opened the door with a smile, only for it to drop instantly and the lightness she felt was replaced by the all familiar weight.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Inuyasha was sitting in his office looking blindly at his computer screen. He was supposed to be looking over a proposal for a possible joining of companies, but his mind was on his raven haired housemate.<p>

He didn't know what to do with the woman. He wanted to take things to the next level, see where they may lead, but it was more than obvious that she had no intention what so ever of doing that. It was a hard blow to his ego really.

Inuyasha Taisho was never in short supply of female companionship and could easily have any woman he wanted. One single text message could have a beautiful woman in his office within minutes-hell, seconds!

So why the hell was this one woman taking over his mind? He had asked himself that over and over again. The only answer he could come up with was simply because she wasn't easy. She didn't give into him like other women did.

True, they had sex, but she never gave into him emotionally. Hell, she was the one who drew the line at just sex! She intrigued him, unlike the other women and he liked that, but he'd be a liar if he said he wasn't getting tired.

Even though it upset him, he had to realize that things with Kagome weren't going to progress, at least no time soon. Which was why he refused to stay hung up over her any longer.

He knew her reasons for being the way she was, but she had to grow up some time and face the world. Besides, nobody ever claimed he had patience. She wouldn't even let him touch her and that drove him crazy.

She walked around _his_ home looking and smelling delicious, making him want her with every fiber of his being and then refused him. He didn't understand it! He could smell her desire for him so why not let him ease it for her?

Inuyasha shook his head of his thoughts. He didn't care anymore. He was done playing cat and mouse. If she didn't want him, he'd just find someone who would.

A knock sounded through Inuyasha's office and he told whoever it was to enter. His secretary, Eri, stepped into his office, shutting the door behind her. She wore a sexy smirk on her face as she walked over to him and placed a stack of files on his desk.

"Here are the files you wanted." She said in a seductive tone meant to grab his attention. It half worked.

He would be a liar if he said Eri wasn't attractive. She had fair skin, seductive chocolate eyes, full lips, silky shoulder length hair and a body that could put any model to shame. She had made passes at him before and once or twice he had even taken her up on it. He never fucked her though, only got the occasional blowjob.

"Is there anything _else_ I can do for you?" She asked him in a low whisper that was meant to be sexy. Her only answer was the sound of Inuyasha's pant zipper being pulled down.

She smiled as she walked behind his desk and got on her knees in front of him. She wasted no time in freeing his slightly hardened muscle and going to work on it.

Inuyasha leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He let his imagination wander as the woman began his legs worked her magic.

He bit back a moan as he envisioned a certain blue eyed raven haired woman in Eri's place instead. He felt himself instantly get harder at the image of his muscle pushing past Kagome's lips. He ran his fingers through Eri's hair, picturing Kagome's slightly wavy locks.

He was so caught up in what he was imagining that he didn't hear the footsteps approaching his door, didn't hear the knob turning as said door was pushed open. What he did hear was the startled gasp that caused his eyes to fly open. What he saw damn near broke his heart.

There stood Kagome, one hand covering her mouth, the other holding a plastic bag. Her eyes wide with shock and a tinge of hurt.

Eri, who didn't notice anything, kept going until Inuyasha frantically pushed her away causing her fall flat on her backside.

K-Kagome…" He stuttered out as he fixed his pants. He didn't know what to say. Kagome just stood there unmoving.

Inuyasha turned to Eri who was staring at Kagome and told her to leave. She got up and left his office, but not without glaring at Kagome first. Inuyasha walked around Kagome's still form and closed his office door, locking it. He went back to stand in front of Kagome.

There were unshed tears in her eyes and her hand was now removed from her mouth. He could smell the anger in her scent, but it was more than apparent in her eyes.

"Kagome…why didn't you knock?" He snapped at her. He didn't mean to, but he didn't like the look in her eyes. What the hell did she have to be mad about?

"That's what you choose to say? Really Inuyasha? After what I just saw all you have to say is 'why didn't you knock'?" Kagome asked in a eerily calm voice.

"We aren't together Kagome and I have needs that I have every right to pacify with whoever I fucking please!" Inuyasha snapped back without thinking. He instantly regretted it. A blank look came over Kagome's face and she tossed the bag she was holding at him.

"You're right Inuyasha, we aren't together. I'll remember that from now on. Enjoy the ramen." She turned and opened his door before turning her head towards him. "I'll have my things out before you leave work today so feel free to 'pacify your needs' all you want. Goodbye." Kagome stated before walking out of his office, shutting the door behind her.

Inuyasha was frozen in his spot, the ramen bag hanging limply at his side before plopping to the floor. _'What did I just do?'_

There were many times in his life that he felt stupid, but this moment took the cake. The change in Kagome's scent would haunt his memory for the rest of his life. The sorrow he caused her to experience because of his own stupidity would forever be with him.

He didn't mean to say what he said. He didn't even know why those words came out. He was just shocked-no, that was no excuse. He needed to fix this. He needed to fix it before she walked out his life with his child.

Inuyasha left out of his without another thought. He ignored the curious glances as he ran past the elevators and to the stairs. He used his enhanced speed and agility to make it to the ground floor from the twenty-fifth in less than five minutes.

He looked around the lobby frantically, trying to sniff Kagome out. He spotted her just as she walked out the doors. He jogged over to them and went out after her. His was about to call out to her when he heard the revving of an engine and the sound of screeching tires. He quickly looked to see an all black car speeding straight for Kagome and his heart dropped.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled as he raced towards her. Kagome turned towards him from her spot on the curb, unaware of the car shifting to ram right into her.

Inuyasha reached her, grabbing her around the waist and jumping into the air just as the car made contact with the curb. The car jumped the curb before getting back on the road and speeding off.

Inuyasha landed on the roof of a building across from his. He dropped to his knees and began frantically running his hands all over Kagome, checking for injuries. Kagome just laid there in his arms, shaking, her eyes wide with fear. She had finally seen the car right before Inuyasha grabbed her and thought for a split second that her life was over.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked only to receive silence. "Come on baby, talk to me." Inuyasha shook her shoulders lightly causing her to look at him. The dam holding her tears back broke and she began sobbing heavily into his chest.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Its okay Kagome. I'm here and I'll never let anything hurt you."

"Except you." Kagome whispered into his chest. Inuyasha's ears drooped against his head and shame welled up inside of him.

"Not even me Kagome. I'm sorry about what you saw and I'm sorry about what I said to you." Inuyasha told her. "Even if we aren't officially together, I shouldn't have done what I did. Please forgive me."

Kagome was silent while she took his words in. Seeing him with another woman hurt, but even more than that it made her realize she wanted to _try._ She wanted to try a normal relationship.

"I know you aren't ready for a relationship yet and I'll happily wait until you are Kagome." Inuyasha said as she lifted her head to look at him. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"I want to try Inuyasha." She told him earning a confused gaze. "A relationship, I want to try and have one." Inuyasha's eyes lit up and he leaned forward with every intention of kissing her until she melted, but was stopped by Kagome's finger on his lips.

"I want to try, but I want to go slow. Very slow. Built a friendship first and see where it leads." She told him. "You're my child's father so, I want to try with you and see if maybe something can work. But don't go thinking I'll fall easy. You'll have to work for my affections, got it?" She asked with one brow raised.

Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded. "I got it."

"Good, now lets get home. I want bacon with chopped pickles and noodles and you're making it."

Inuyasha just chuckled as he lifted Kagome bridal style and leaped back to his building and headed towards his car in the garage. Maybe she'd be worth the wait after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I decided to put review responses down here for the reviewers who didn't/couldn't log in or just don't have an account. So here we go:

_Nekoshina: I'm glad you decided to give the story a try. I've been thinking of changing the summary, but honestly I'm not that good at them. Thanks for the advice I will look into it. _

_MandafnPanda: Leave it to you to catch on to the 'look' she gave him lol._

_AJMH: Glad you're enjoying the story so far._

Okay so that's that. Once again thank you for the reviews they are extremely appreciated. BTW could anyone enlighten me on what PWP is? I know that I should probably know what that is, but I haven't even been on this site a year yet so I'm still learning *insert sweat drop* So, um, yeah, next chapter coming up in a few days. Hopefully my muse will allow me to make more decisions in that one. Thank you for the reviews, they make my day ^_^ TTFN hunnies!


	12. Promises

_**Unofficial**_

_**Promises**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ Don't own, so shut it._

Inuyasha laid Kagome down in his bed as soon as they arrived home. She was still a bit shaken up by the days events. He left her in his room and went to call his long standing family doctor.

Dr. Amari Suito was a fellow dog demon who had taken care of Inuyasha's family for a long time. He even took care of his human mother, which was why Inuyasha was calling him to check on Kagome.

After confirming that Dr. Suito would arrive in the hour Inuyasha sat down in his living room to think. It was apparent that whoever was driving that car _wanted_ to hit Kagome. The damn thing had jumped the curb in order to do so! But who would be stupid enough to try and hurt Kagome?

Inuyasha growled in frustration at the blank he pulled. There was no one he could think of with enough balls to attack her and outside _his_ building at that! Inuyasha let himself be pulled deeper into his thoughts until he heard the door bell ring. He got up and let the doctor in.

"Its been awhile Inuyasha. I was surprised when you called me." Dr. Suito said as he walked in. "This place looks just as I remembered it."

"Yeah, I didn't have the heart to change anything. This is how mom loved it." Inuyasha replied leading him upstairs.

"So is your mate sick?" The doctor asked as they walked down the hall to Inuyasha's room.

"She's not my mate. Yet. She's, uh, pregnant though, three months. Someone tried to run her over and I shook her up a bit when I saved her." Inuyasha told him as they reached the room door. Dr. Suito just nodded as he followed Inuyasha in.

Kagome sat up from her laying down position when the two men entered. She looked over at the man behind Inuyasha. He had shoulder length black hair, green eyes and pointed ears. There was a gentleness about his face that comforted Kagome instantly.

"Kagome this is Dr. Suito. He's been my family doctor for generations. I called him to check on you." Inuyasha said sitting next to her.

"Its nice to meet you." Kagome said extending her hand to shake the doctors hand. He shook her hand and gave her a warm smile.

"You can call me Amari, Kagome. So how are you feeling?" He asked as he sat down his bag of medical supplies. "Inuyasha told me about the accident."

"I feel okay, just shaken up really." Kagome said. The doctor nodded and ordered the two to remain silent while he listened for Kagome's and the babies heartbeats.

Once he confirmed the beats normal he asked Kagome to stand. She did as told and stood in front of the doctor.

"I'm just going to ease my aura over your stomach. It will allow me to feel the child's aura. That way I'll know if something was seriously wrong." Amari told her. Kagome nodded and took a deep breath. _'Demons are weird.'_

After what felt like ten minutes the doctor finally smiled at Kagome and gave a nod in Inuyasha's direction. "The child's aura is quite strong. You have nothing to worry about."

"That's it?" Kagome asked, she hadn't even felt anything or seen his aura.

"Yup, you're probably wondering why you didn't feel anything, right?" Amari asked Kagome, receiving a nod from her.

Kagome then felt something form around her being. It was light, ghostlike. She looked around, but all she saw were amused gazes from both Inuyasha and Amari. Then it was gone.

"What was that?" She asked them.

"That was his aura. He cloaked it the first time so that you wouldn't feel it, just the baby." Inuyasha explained while wrapping his arm around her waist. "All demons can do that. Our auras tend to freak most humans out so we cloak them."

Kagome nodded her understanding. She watched the doctor go into his bag and grab a bottle filled with light blue pills. He handed them to her.

"These are prenatal pills for demonic beings. They'll work better for you than the ones your doctor gave you." Amari said before grabbing his bag. "I'll let myself out Inuyasha, call me if you need anything else." And with that he was gone leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. "What's a mate?"

Inuyasha chuckled lightly and scratched his right ear. "You, uh, heard that huh?" Kagome nodded. "Its like a wife to demons, but slightly more complicated."

"Don't you think it's a bit soon to be making plans on that?" Kagome asked slightly upset. She said she wanted to try a relationship, not marriage!

"I didn't say we were doing it now, but I plan on you being my mate eventually." Inuyasha told her, sensing her annoyance.

"You haven't proved a damn thing to me yet, Inuyasha, so don't go getting ahead of yourself." Kagome said as she sat back on his bed. "I haven't forgotten about that little episode in your office. You have a lot of ass kissing to do."

Inuyasha sat down next to her and sighed. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for his current situation. He should have stayed more focused on getting Kagome instead of getting a nut.

"I know I messed up Kagome, but I really want to be with you and I'm willing to do whatever to prove it." Inuyasha said with his head bowed.

"You're damn right you're gonna prove it! I mean it Inuyasha. Starting now when I say jump, you jump. Don't ask why, how high, nothing." Kagome told him. "You're officially in the dog house."

Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes and a dropped jaw.

"Yes, I said it." Kagome said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, I guess. Whatever you want Kagome." Inuyasha submitted. It would be the one and _only _time he would submit to a woman.

"Good. I want ramen with pickles and bacon." Kagome said as she laid back on the bed. "And after I eat I'd like a bath and a foot massage too."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smiled before leaving the room and heading to the kitchen. He'd let her have her way…for now.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome lay soaking in Inuyasha's gigantic tub with a lopsided smile on her face. It was nice to be in control. <em>'This whole relationship thing just might work.' <em>

Inuyasha came in and sat on the tub behind her. He moved her hair to one side and began lightly massaging her shoulders.

"That feels great." Kagome mumbled, leaning her head forward.

Inuyasha smirked and continued his work on her back. After another fifteen minutes he stopped and let Kagome wash herself and her hair before helping her out the tub.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom, laying her on his bed. He then went and grabbed a bottle of unscented lotion from his dresser and began rubbing it on her, gently massaging at the same time.

"Why unscented?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed. She was enjoying the attention.

"I like your scent."

"What's it smell like?" She asked as she felt his hands go to her legs.

"Vanilla with a hint of lavender. It's calming to me." Inuyasha said quietly as he gently massaged her feet as requested.

Kagome was half asleep by the time Inuyasha finished his impromptu massage. He helped her into one of his t-shirts and then took a quick shower himself before getting into bed with her.

Kagome laid on her back while Inuyasha talked to her stomach. He placed small kisses all over which tickled her.

"You thought about any names yet?" Inuyasha asked as he laid back next to Kagome, pulling her body to him so that she could lay her head on his chest.

"I'm only three months."

"Three and a half months. The baby will be here sooner than you think. Remember that's a demonic kid, you'll only go to about seven months." Inuyasha told her, stifling a yawn. Kagome jerked her head up and glared at him.

"Don't you think that was something you should have told me when we found out I was pregnant?"

"I thought I did, sorry. You know now." Inuyasha mumbled sleepily.

Kagome shook her head and laid back on his chest. _'I don't know what I'm going to do with you.'_ She thought before she joined Inuyasha in a deep sleep. Neither of them noticing someone looking at them from the opened bedroom door.

* * *

><p>Sorry its so short. Honestly I had no ideas for this chapter, I'm kind of focused on an upcoming story. Its a vamp fic that I'm currently pulling the kinks out of. I had a story called <em>Hybrid<em>, if any of you read it before I deleted it. My story story will go by that name, but I'm revamping the storyline. I want it to be slightly different from other vampire fics. This is when I miss my beta, she always had good advice about these things :( Thanks for the reviews and favorites they mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoyed this ^_^ TTFN Hunnies


	13. Point Of No Return

_**Unofficial**_

_**Point Of No Return**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own him or them._

* * *

><p>Kagome stood in the living room anxiously watching the demonic police go over Inuyasha's mansion with a fine tooth comb.<p>

After they had awoken that morning, Inuyasha suggested they go out for breakfast. Kagome went into her bedroom to grab some clothes so she could shower and that's when she saw it.

All her belongings were thrown all over the room. Her clothes, all of them, ripped to shreds. Her shoes had paint on them, her hair supplies were broken, her jewelry broken, even her cosmetics lay broken on the ground. The words 'slut' and 'whore' were written all over the walls in her favorite lipstick.

Kagome was sickened by the sight and immediately ran back to Inuyasha's room to inform him. He sniffed around, but couldn't find a scent outside of his and Kagome's. So, he called in the Demonic Police Force and they were currently looking for clues.

Kagome felt arms wrap around her waist and a strong chest against her back. She didn't bother turning around, she already knew who it was.

"Have they found anything?" She asked him quietly. He had been speaking with the head of the DPF since they had gotten there.

"Nothing that can tell us who the fuck broke in." Inuyasha replied gruffly. He was beyond pissed and was going to personally rip apart the dumb fuck who dared to enter his home. "Whoever did it hid their scent somehow and retracted their aura. That's why I didn't know the minute they stopped in."

"But couldn't you have heard them?"

"That's the icing on the fucking cake. Somehow the fucker put up a demonic barrier to block out any noise right outside my bedroom." Inuyasha got further pissed as he explained the situation.

Something could've happened to his soon-to-be-mate and child! He would find out who it was and when he did not even the Kami's could save their sorry asses….

"Mr. Taisho, we're done here. I'll call you once we've gone over everything. In the meantime I suggest leaving here. We'll be putting up surveillance in case the perp comes back." The head of the DPF said Inuyasha before leaving out with his officers.

"Grab a snack out the kitchen while I grab the keys. We'll go to my condo and then shopping." Inuyasha told Kagome as he headed for the stairs.

"Why are we shopping?" Kagome asked cocking her head to the side.

"You wanna walk around naked?" Inuyasha chuckled and headed to his bedroom to retrieve his keys.

Kagome went and got a cup of yogurt and a plastic spoon before meeting Inuyasha at the front door.

They arrived at his condo thirty minutes later and Inuyasha had clothes delivered for the both of them. After a shower-together-they both got dressed and went to a small Chinese restaurant for lunch.

"So where do you want to shop?" Inuyasha asked as he finished of his sweet and sour chicken. Kagome was still munching on her orange chicken, shrimp friend rice and egg roll.

"The mall I guess. You don't have to come with me. Sango could always take me." Kagome said finally setting her fork down. It was funny to her how she could be so hungry one minute and stuffed the next.

"I want to go." He replied handing their waiter his credit card. "Besides since you're my girlfriend now I gotta get used to these things."

"I never said we were official, I said I would try." Kagome mumbled back. The waiter came back and gave Inuyasha his credit card before thanking them for dining there.

"Like I said, you're my girlfriend." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as they stood and walked out the restaurant and back into his car.

"Not yet I'm not." Kagome responded as they drove to the mall.

"What's the big deal?" Inuyasha asked her. He was confused.

"I told you I wanted to take things slow and-" Inuyasha cut her off.

"Baby we're going slow. Its not as if I'm saying let's go and get married right now." Inuyasha told her. How many times would they go over this?

Kagome didn't respond instead she choose to stare out the window and think to herself.

Being with Inuyasha was extremely tempting, but she didn't want to move too fast.

Before Kagome knew it they were at the mall and Inuyasha was parking. Kagome turned to him and saw the solemn look on his face. _'Is it because of me?'_ Kagome chewed her bottom lip and made up her mind. "Okay."

Inuyasha looked at her and raised a brow. "Okay what?"

Kagome took a deep breath. _'No turning back…'_

"Okay, I-I'll um, I'll be your girlfriend." At the blank look on his face Kagome quickly added. "If you don't want me anymore that's fine-"

Her sentence was cut off when Inuyasha leaned over and pressed his lips against hers. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, molding their upper bodies together. Inuyasha gently pulled her hair, tipping her head back so he could deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, starting a war for dominance. For the first and last time he let her win that war.

They pulled back for air and stared into each others eyes. Inuyasha ran a clawed finger down Kagome's cheek.

"You won't regret it. I'll make you the happiest woman on this planet." He whispered to her, pressing a tiny kiss to the tip of her nose. Kagome smiled.

"I know you will."

**-x-**

"Why are we here Yash?" Kagome asked warily as Inuyasha led her into a maternity store.

"You're pregnant, so you need maternity clothes." He replied as if it should've been obvious.

Kagome allowed him to lead her around store to find a new wardrobe for her. By the time they were done they had so many bags, Inuyasha had to pay a couple guys to carry them to his car.

"Why did you buy all of that? I'm only going to pregnant for a few months, then what?" Kagome asked as they walked to the food court hand in hand.

"Simple, I buy you more clothes." Inuyasha shrugged and walked to Cinnabon and ordered a cinnabon for him and two for Kagome. "You wanna eat it here or head home?"

"Home. I want to explore your condo."

"Our condo." He corrected as they exited the mall and headed to their condo.

After they arrived Inuyasha put Kagome's bags into the master bedrooms walk in closet and went into his office to make a call. Kagome took the time to explore the place.

There was a large kitchen, living room, dining room, guest room, master bedroom with attached bath, a separate bathroom and an office.

Kagome headed into the master bathroom and took another shower. Afterwards she slipped on one of Inuyasha's large shirts and walked over to the balcony in the bedroom. She opened the door and stepped outside. There was a cool breeze blowing and it felt wonderful on her skin. She leaned on the railing and looked out at the many lights that lit up Tokyo at night.

Her mind began to wonder to the events that had started happening. Obviously someone wasn't pleased with her, but who? And what did she do to them? As much as she hated to admit it, she was afraid. Very afraid.

Inuyasha's arms around her waist pulled her from her thoughts.

"I sensed your fear, what's wrong?" He asked softly as he nuzzled her neck. Kagome couldn't help the immediate arousal she felt from the gesture.

"Its just the break in and the other accidents got to me." Kagome responded.

"You know I won't let anything happen to you Kagome. You and our child are my world now and I'll protect you both with my life." He whispered into her ear. He began planting sensual kisses down her neck.

"I know." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. She was enjoying the affection he was giving her and she had no intentions of letting him stop. Blame her pregnancy hormones, but she was beyond aroused and needed him to fix it. Now.

"Yash." She moaned out. He didn't say anything, instead he chose to continue kissing, sucking and nibbling on Kagome's neck. Her moans increased in volume and she could feel the slick juices running down her legs. "Yash." She said once more.

Inuyasha continued to ignore her in favor of running his fingers over her slick folds. Her turned her head towards him with his free hand and kissed her passionately as he slipped two fingers inside her. He worked up a steady rhythm that had Kagome moaning loudly into his mouth. Before he could push her to the edge she pulled her mouth away from his and glared at him.

"If you don't fuck me right now…" Kagome let the threat hang in the air.

Inuyasha smirked and pushed her closer to the railing, keeping her back to him. He lifted her right leg and rested it on top of the railing. He then lifted the bottom of her shirt, noticing she wasn't wearing panties.

He slid his pants down to this ankles, his boxers following. He slid his member into her slowly, causing Kagome to give a low sultry moan. Once he was in all the way, he pulled back and thrust in again.

Kagome's moans increased in volume as Inuyasha picked up the pace of his thrusts. The feeling of entering her from behind was electrifying and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

He reached around with his right hand as his left hand held her waist tight and began to rub slow circles around her clit. Kagome practically screamed from the sensation and begged him to go faster.

Inuyasha sped up a little more, not wanting to hurt her in her condition. His finger furiously played with her clit and he soon felt the all too familiar feeling of Kagome's muscles tightening around him.

"INUYASHAAA!" Kagome screamed out as she felt her orgasm run through her body. Inuyasha gave a few more thrusts before allowing himself to climax.

The two stayed connected while they struggled to catch their breath. Inuyasha planted a small lingering kiss on the back of her neck.

"I didn't think I'd ever get the pleasure of pleasing you again." He whispered as he pulled out of her.

Kagome turned towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm glad I came to my senses and let you."

Inuyasha smiled and picked her up bridal style and carried her into the room, closing the balcony door. "I can't wait until you have the pup so I can fuck you how I want to."

Kagome giggled as he lay her on the bed. They spooned each other and fell into a peaceful sleep. Finally content they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked the fluffiness. I decided to stop torturing you guys and let Kagome come to her senses. Anywho, I can go back to my usual update schedule since I figured out that I can hook my laptop up to my desktop monitor. I felt so smart when I discovered that :) As usual thank you for the reviews I love and appreciate them all. And for those who don't review I appreciate you reading my little fic. Next chappie coming in a few days, got big plans to give you all heart attacks ^_^ Til next time, TTFN hunnies!<strong>


	14. Baby Blues

_**Unofficial**_

_**Baby Blues**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I don't own him, her, them, they, those or these. Just the plot. ^)^_

* * *

><p>Kagome sat in the living room of the condo she shared with Inuyasha with her new laptop resting on her lap. Inuyasha had bought it for her to keep her busy while he worked.<p>

Thanks to Inuyasha, Kagome no longer worked at Zion Corp. Inuyasha found it too risky since they still hadn't caught the person trying to harm Kagome and since she was now five and a half months pregnant he felt she shouldn't be working, much to her annoyance.

With two months left in her pregnancy Inuyasha had become overly overprotective. He didn't let anyone near her except Sango, Miroku, Kagome's mother and Han.

At five and a half months her tummy resembled one of a woman who was seven months pregnant. She had more mood swings than she cared to admit and she waddled when she walked. Not to mention she couldn't even get dressed by herself. Inuyasha would help her into her maternity pants and shoes before he left every morning.

Somehow, her mother taught her how to make satisfactory meals, which she forced Inuyasha to taste test. She wasn't a master yet, but she was getting there. At least she hadn't set anything on fire.

She even got around to naming her nameless puppy, Hiro. It was a tough decision, but eventually she settled on that name and Hiro seemed to like it.

Kagome smiled at the white ball of fur laying by her feet snoring. Inuyasha made a habit of walking him five miles in the morning and at night. It calmed the puppy down enough so that Kagome could rest while Inuyasha was away. It was hard trying to play with a dog when you had a beach ball in front of you.

Kagome looked back down at her laptop and scrolled down, reading through the list in front of her. She was finally looking for baby names, and so far she only found names for girls. She'd be in serious trouble if she had a boy.

Kagome let out a yawn and shut her laptop down. She stood from the couch and stretched before looking at the clock on the wall, it read three o'clock. Inuyasha wasn't due home for another hour so she decided to take a little nap.

Kagome went into the master bedroom, locking the door behind her. She drew the curtains over the balcony door and made sure that door was locked as well. She wouldn't take any chances of a break in while Inuyasha was away. She then climbed into bed and fell asleep within seconds.

**-x-**

"Baby…wake up." Kagome heard whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes to see golden ones staring back at her. "Hey beautiful." He said before lightly kissing her lips.

Kagome sat up in bed and yawned into her hand. She wiped the sleep from her eyes then stretched. "You just getting home? I decided to take a nap at three while I waited for you."

"I've been home a few hours now." He answered as he helped her stand. He placed a hand on her ever growing belly and smiled. He could almost sense the gender of the baby. Just a few more weeks….

"What? How long?" Kagome asked in a panicked voice. She didn't want to sleep long, just an hour.

"Its six o'clock now baby. You needed your rest so I didn't wake you." He said as he leaned down to place tiny kisses on her belly. They both laughed lightly when the baby kicked at his lips.

"I think he's mad at you also." Kagome smirked. She didn't know what her baby was, but she wanted a little boy. A little boy with black hair, puppy ears and golden eyes.

"_She_ could never be mad at daddy. Could you baby?" Inuyasha cooed at Kagome's stomach, kissing it once more before standing. He envisioned his daughter with black hair with silver highlights, bright blue eyes and puppy ears.

"Whatever." Kagome said wobbling towards the bedroom door. Inuyasha stood back, watching the adorable way she walked.

"Stop staring and bring your ass Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she wobbled out their room. He sighed and smiled before walking out behind her.

He walked into the living room to see Sango and Ms. Higurashi hovering over a sitting Kagome and Miroku looking on in confusion. Inuyasha grabbed a beer out the refrigerator and stood next to Miroku.

"What's with the look?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Ms. Higurashi talk to Kagome's stomach while Sango elevated Kagome's feet on the coffee table.

"Why do women get so crazy over other pregnant women?" Miroku whispered knowing Inuyasha would hear him. "They wouldn't even let me hug her."

Inuyasha chuckled and took another swig of beer before replying. "It's a woman thing Miro."

"It's not fair though. It's not like I'd hurt her, she's like a sister." Miroku said still pouting. Inuyasha chuckled more at his expression.

"They barely let me near her so shut up." Inuyasha said as he sat on the couch across from Kagome. He watched as Ms. Higurashi fret over his pregnant girlfriend.

"How was your trip mom?" Inuyasha asked Ms. Higurashi. He had started calling her mom at her insistence once she found out he and Kagome were dating.

"Wonderful sweetheart. California is such a great place, I can't wait to go back!" Ms. Higurashi practically squealed. Han had been taking her back and forth between Japan and America to meet his family. "But I do regret missing all of this." She said gesturing to Kagome's belly.

"Its okay mom. Inuyasha has been my little watch dog." Kagome said with an evil glint in her eye directed at her boyfriend. Inuyasha inwardly shuddered. That woman scared him sometimes.

"Well never mind all that. I made dinner so let's go eat. Not you Kagome, Inuyasha will bring your plate." Ms. Higurashi said when she noticed her daughter trying to stand. Kagome began to pout as everyone left to go in the dining room, leaving her in the living room. Inuyasha walked up to her and gently kissed her lips.

"I'll eat in here if you want me to." He whispered to her. Kagome nodded her head and he left to get their plates. The two ate quietly together on the couch while their guests had their own conversation in the dining room.

**-x-**

After everyone left Inuyasha ran a bath for himself and Kagome. The two relaxed in the warm water, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Kaiya?" Inuyasha asked. He and Kagome were going over possible baby names.

"Yeah, in case you haven't noticed my mom's name starts with a 'K' and so does mine. Gotta keep the tradition going." Kagome giggled.

"Whatever, so our boys name is Inuyasha." Inuyasha said while rubbing Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha Jr….little Yash. It works." She smiled and leaned further into his chest. "I can't wait to find out what we're having."

"Me either koi." Inuyasha kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her waist. He would be content to spend the rest of his life wrapped around her. She was his disease and he didn't want a cure.

The two washed and got out the tub. Inuyasha dressed in boxers and Kagome opted to wear one of his shirts to bed. Inuyasha lay on his back with Kagome's body snuggled against him and her head on his chest.

"I forgot to tell you, Sango wants to go baby shopping tomorrow." Kagome said while yawning. No matter how long she slept, she was always tired.

"I don't know baby. I really don't want you going out without me." Inuyasha said worriedly. He couldn't take it if something happened to her and he wasn't around.

"I'll be fine baby. Sango will be with me remember? Don't worry." Kagome leaned up and brushed her lips against his. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, mindful of her expanding belly. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and massaged her tongue with his.

He didn't want her leaving the condo without him, so many things could happen. They hadn't caught the bastard who was after her yet. But he knew he couldn't keep her locked away forever.

Inuyasha pulled back from the kiss after lightly pecking her nose. "Okay koi, but just this once and be sure to text me. And call me if anything is wrong."

"I will honey. I promise." Kagome said as they both slipped into dreamland.

**-x-**

"Don't forget, if _anything_ happens call me." Inuyasha said into the phone. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. He'd called her as soon as he got to work to remind of what to do in case of emergencies. It was cute, but a bit much.

"Inuyasha I'll be fine okay? Get to work, we have a baby to spoil and we need daddies millions." Kagome joked. Inuyasha laughed.

"Daddy has billions. Be careful Kagome." He said seriously. He chewed his bottom lip in thought. _'Should I tell her now?'_ He had been wanting to tell Kagome for awhile that he loved her, but she was so iffy already… _'I'll wait until I see her tonight.'_ He decided. It was better to say something like that in person anyway.

"I will Yash, now go to work." Kagome waited until his said bye and hung up her phone. She looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a light blue maternity dress that stopped at her knees with white sandals. Her hair was half up, half down and tied with a blue ribbon.

There was a knock on the front door and Kagome wobbled out of her bedroom to answer it. She checked the peep hole and seeing that it was Sango she let her in.

"Oh Kagome you look adorable!" Sango squealed as she hugged her best friend. Kagome smiled and hugged her back before looking at Sango's outfit. She wore light blue jeans and a tight pink shirt that showed her belly button.

"I'm jealous, I can't wait until I get my tummy back." Kagome pouted as Sango laughed.

"Oh hush you're having a baby. You all set?" Kagome nodded and grabbed her purse from the living room and the two headed out.

"So what store we going to?" Kagome asked as they drove to an unknown destination.

"The mall has this new baby store I want to check out." Sango replied. Kagome nodded and enjoyed the rest of the ride.

The two got to the mall, parked and entered. Sango led Kagome straight to the second floor where the store, _Baby Blues_, was located. It was a large store with two floors. It had everything from clothes, to toys, to cribs, to strollers and everything in between. Sango began looking at unisex clothing since they didn't know the gender yet.

"Hey Sango I'm gonna go check out the cribs upstairs." Kagome said as she began to climb the steps. There were only fifteen stairs, but it felt like fifty to her.

"Okay Kags, holler if you need me." Sango said as she began loading some clothes into a basket.

Kagome made it upstairs and began looking around. She was the only one up there at the moment. She went to the far wall and began looking at convertible cribs. She found a deep cherry one that she liked and took her phone out to snap the picture. She sent the picture to Inuyasha and went over to the section where the car seats were.

Kagome felt her phone vibrate and saw she had a message from Inuyasha.

'_**We'll buy it tomorrow baby **__**J'**_

Kagome smiled and put her phone away. She continued looking at the car seats for a bit longer before she began heading back towards the stairs. If she didn't stop Sango she would buy the whole store.

Kagome was looking down and didn't notice someone standing in front of her until she bumped into them. She began to apologize when she looked up and saw the person wearing a ski mask.

Kagome opened her mouth to scream for Sango, but the person put a hand over her mouth and pushed her roughly against the wall. Kagome moaned out in pain as her head collided with the wall. She felt something trickle down the back of her head. Out the corner of her eye she saw something shiny and immediately panicked.

Kagome pushed against her captor with all her might, but her movements were limited. She fought until she felt a sharp pain in her side. Her eyes widen as tears ran down her face. She felt another sharp pain near the first one and felt the person move away from her.

She fell to her knees, her hand clutching the side of her stomach. She moved her hand to her face and saw blood coating it. Her tears fell faster as she grabbed for her phone. She could hear Sango calling her name, but she couldn't respond. Her breathing was becoming shallow as she pressed the number one and 'talk' on her phone. She put the phone on speaker as it rang.

She could hear Sango's voice getting closer as her body fell against the ground. She could see her blood pooling around her stomach.

"_Hello? Kagome?" _Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice coming from her phone. She took a deep breath.

"In…yash…help…" Kagome wheezed out. Blackness was taking over her vision.

"_Baby what's wrong? Baby!" _Inuyasha's frantic voice called to her, but she couldn't answer. The last thing she heard was Sango's panicked scream before everything went black.

* * *

><p>I feel so evil for this. This chapter took on a life of its own, the ending wasn't even planned. It just flowed from my fingers...blame the Muse! Thank you for the reviews and favorites and story alerts. You guys are awesome! Well I'll let you get to yelling at me now, TTFN hunnies ^_^ *insert evil laugh*<p> 


	15. Nothing

_**Unofficial**_

_**Nothing**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **WOW! The amount of reviews for last chapter was amazing. I think that was the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chappie ^_^ To show my gratitude, I produced another chapter for you all. Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters whose lives I'm currently destroying..._

* * *

><p>He saw red.<p>

He lost himself the moment he heard her weak voice through the phone. He wasn't sure how he'd made it to the mall, he didn't even know they were going there.

He sniffed out her and Sango's scents and traced them to a baby store, _Baby Blues_….how ironic…

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha…" Sango sobbed on the floor next to Kagome's still body. A paramedic was there checking her vitals while they awaited a gurney.

Inuyasha pushed his way next to Kagome, knocking the paramedic away. Her heartbeat was steady, but weak. He looked towards her stomach and reached out with his aura. His child's aura was weakening by the minute.

His instincts were going crazy, thirsting for the blood of the bastard who dare touch his mate and child. He could smell a scent on Kagome, it wasn't one he recognized, but it was there. He would find that person and they would pay….

"Sir, please allow us to take her to the hospital." A paramedic said gently to Inuyasha. He was a demon and understood what Inuyasha was feeling. Reluctantly Inuyasha moved aside and watched as they strapped Kagome to the gurney and began wheeling her out.

Inuyasha stood and reached out a hand pulling Sango off the floor. She was still crying heavily.

"I don't blame you Sango, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt also." Inuyasha told her as they walked out behind the gurney. "Go home and calm down then come to the hospital." Sango nodded and left to her car while Inuyasha jumped into the ambulance with Kagome.

He sat next to her and held her hand, lightly squeezing to let her know he was there. The paramedics began working on her, trying to stop the bleeding. The ride was short and before Inuyasha knew it he was standing outside of an operating room pacing the hall.

'_I can't lose them, I can't fucking lose them.'_ Was the thought that kept playing in his head. He never felt so helpless before in his life. He failed to protect his mate-to-be and child-he was a failure. How could he ever face Kagome again? Would he even get the chance to face her?

Inuyasha sat down right outside the operating room on the floor. He lowered his head to his knees and let a few tears escaped his now red eyes. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't make it, if their child didn't make it….

'_What if I have to choose one of them?'_ He had seen cases like those before on T.V. A man having to choose between his wife and unborn child. How could anyone choose? Sure, some would say 'choose your wife, you can make another child.' Then some would say, 'choose your child, its what your wife would want'.

He wouldn't choose one over the other. He would have his wife-to-be and his child and he'd move them away. Away from harm, away from everyone, but him. No one could be trusted alone with his family, not without him there. He failed them once, it would never happen again.

Inuyasha stood and wiped the tears from his face. His face was set with determination as he saw one of Kagome's doctors walk towards him.

"Hello Mr. Taisho, I'm Dr. Suikotsu, one of the doctors working with Ms. Higurashi. We managed to stop the internal bleeding, but we don't have her or the baby stable yet." The doctor told him shakily. It was never easy to tell the family of patients bad news….

"What else?" Inuyasha pressed. He could sense that the doctor was holding something back.

"Well, I'll be blunt about this, we may not be able to save them both. We're doing all we can, but the fact that she was stabbed twice has caused immense damage-there's only so little we can do." The doctor told him. "Right now we're working on stabilizing them until our specialist comes in."

"Specialist?" Inuyasha asked in a daze. He couldn't choose between them… _'Kagome…don't leave me..'_

"Yes. We have a doctor who specializes in demonic pregnancies. He's stationed in Kyoto, but we have him on a private helicopter, he should be here in about an hour." The doctor gave him a pat on the shoulder before going back to the operating room.

Inuyasha stood there digesting everything he was told. Kagome had to make it, his child had to make it. He had plans for them. Trips to take, toys to buy, a wedding to plan, siblings to make for their child. They had to survive, he wouldn't accept anything less.

Inuyasha was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear or smell Sango, Miroku and Kara walk up to him until his future mother-in-law called his name.

"Have you spoken with a doctor sweetheart?" Kara asked. She was scared shitless but she wanted to hold it together, for Inuyasha's sake.

Inuyasha nodded and told them everything that the doctor had told him moments before. Everyone had hope in their eyes, they had to. None of them could accept the fact that they could lose one or both of their loved ones that day….

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>An hour came and went. The specialist had arrived and went straight to Kagome's room. Inuyasha and the others had been moved into the waiting room until the doctor's could talk to them again.<p>

Inuyasha paced the small waiting room for two long hours, all the possibilities of what could go wrong traveled full speed across his mind. He tried to keep himself calm and focused on the positive, but negative thoughts kept creeping into his mind.

He was one of the richest men in Japan, he had everything he could ever want, but none of it would matter if he didn't have Kagome and his child.

Inuyasha stayed locked away in his thoughts, pacing the floors until Dr. Suikotsu came to speak with them. The smile on his face made Inuyasha feel hopeful.

"I have good news, but unfortunately it comes with bad news." Dr. Suikotsu said. Once he had their full attention he continued, "Kagome and the baby are stable at the moment, but we're afraid that neither will make it unless we deliver the baby, now."

"Do it." Inuyasha said without hesitance. The doctor gave him a sad smile.

"The child is barely mature enough to make it outside the womb. There's a high chance that if we deliver the child, it will die before the night is over."

Inuyasha's world crashed around him. He'd have to choose.

Kara fell to her knees and began sobbing hysterically while Sango leaned into Miroku's chest doing the same. Miroku held Sango and let tears escape his eyes. No one spoke for what felt like hours.

Inuyasha sat down and looked at the floor. He would have to choose between his love and his child. If he told the doctor to deliver the baby, it could die and if he told the doctor not to deliver the baby, they both could die.

How could he choose? Inuyasha looked over at Kara and went to kneel at her side. Would she hate him for whatever decision he made? Kara lifted her head and smiled at Inuyasha as if she had heard his thought.

"I trust you to do what's best for them Inuyasha. I always have." She told him with a watery smile. She kissed him on the forehead and pushed him towards the doctor who was patiently awaiting an answer. She trusted Inuyasha to do the right thing when it came to her daughter and her grandchild.

Inuyasha stood and walked to the doctor. He had to give him an answer, he just didn't know which. He looked at the doctor and took in a deep breath. _'I hope this is the right choice.'_

"Deliver the baby."

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>It was like déjà vu. Kagome awoke to see a bland hospital room and heard the sounds of machines all around her. There was IV's in her arms and a sharp pain in her side. It took several moments for the grogginess to wear off, but when it did she broke out in tears.<p>

She was laying flat on her back and had a clear view of her stomach-her _flat_ stomach. "Wha-what happened?" She whispered to herself. Her hands instantly went to her stomach. She pushed the covers back and pulled her gown up. The only evidence of her pregnancy were two light stretch marks near the bottom of her stomach and a long gash that was stitched and bandaged.

"They gave you a cesarean section." A deep voice whispered to her. She looked up and saw Inuyasha standing in the doorway looking melancholy.

"Yash, what happened?" She gasped out as she tried to hold back her tears. She needed to know what happened before she broke down.

Inuyasha walked to her bedside and leaned down to brush a kiss across her dry lips. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, closing his eyes. He didn't want to tell her.

"After you were stabbed, you were rushed here. The damage was bad, but they stopped the bleeding." Inuyasha took a deep breath before continuing. "The damage was too much to continue the pregnancy, so they delivered the baby…." Inuyasha trailed off feeling tears falling from his eyes again.

Kagome looked into his eyes feeling her own tears finally escape down her face. "Please Yash….tell me….please tell me…" Kagome pleaded. She needed to know….would she be a mother?

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and more tears fell down his face. This was the hardest conversation he ever had and he desperately wished he didn't have to have it. The man with everything, suddenly had nothing.

"The baby is in N.I.C.U…they…" Inuyasha took another deep breath and squeezed her hand. "Koi….she's not expected to make it through the night."

Kagome didn't respond, for she was met with blackness once again.

* * *

><p>Anonymous reviewers:<p>

I-dont-feel-like-logging-in: Yes it was evil, but I couldn't help myself ^_^

Ajmh: Request granted and we all wish she was more observant, but then the story would be boring lol

Heather: Glad you like it ^_^

Tjam: I picked Inuyasha Jr. because it just seems like something Inuyasha would do lol

the_real_inu_girl: I've been getting called evil a lot lately…wonder why…request granted, hope you enjoyed the update.

Skullkid9999: Sweet, evil, creative little monster eh? Guilty as charged! Glad you're liking the story and hope you continue to enjoy ^_^

SL: Me? A B? You caught me lol It may be her or it may be someone else…who knows….

Nat: Thank you and thank you for reviewing!

**You guys probably hate me for yet ANOTHER cliffie right? It wasn't my fault...my Muse made me do it *points at the evil creature next to her* Thanks for the reviews and favorites and alerts, they mean so much. And just to brag a little, this fic has made Featured Fiction for the month of November over on Eternal Destiny. Its not anything major, but its an accomplishment for me all the same ^_^ TTFN hunnies**


	16. Blessing In A Curse

_**Unofficial**_

_**Blessing In A Curse**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thanks for all the reviews ^_^ I didn't get a chance to respond to them this time around, sorry. Enjoy this peace offering! BTW we've broke 200 reviews! That's the most reviews I've got for one story and I have you awesome humans to thank...you are human, right?  
><em>

_**Disclaimer: **I do not Inuyasha or any associated characters. I, however, do own Kaiya Taisho...take that!_

* * *

><p><em>Taisho, Kaiya<em>

_4lbs….2oz….10in._

Kagome read the card attached to the incubator where her little girl lay, barely hanging on to life. Tubes were in her little nose to help her breathe and wires were hooked to her chest to monitor her vitals.

Kagome let a tear escape her eyes as she looked at the tiny being. _'She's so small.'_ It was hard for her to believe that such a tiny baby made her stomach so huge once upon a time. Kagome wiped the tear from her face as she took in her child's features.

Taisho Kaiya was a dead ringer for her mother, but there was no denying who her father was. She had a perfect mix of her mother and father, but what shocked them the most was her hair. It was black, just like her mother's, but there was also a few streaks of silver. Two small ears were barely visible on her head, since they weren't done developing yet.

Kagome gave her daughter a small smile. Kaiya was a few hours shy of being one day old, and everyone was getting nervous. She wasn't expected to make it through to the morning, even with her doing well now.

Kagome stood and put her hand on top of the incubator, smiling down at her little angel. "Please….please stay with us baby. I promise we'll bake cookies everyday and run up daddies credit buying princess dresses and toys and…and…" Kagome trailed off as more tears fell.

The situation was slowly killing her inside, but somehow she felt she deserved it. She wasn't exactly happy when she found out she was pregnant and she even went as far as saying she didn't want her child. And now that same child she didn't want in the beginning was probably going to leave her before the sun rose.

Karma was a bitch.

Kagome felt a hand land on her shoulder and squeeze it gently. She turned her head to see Inuyasha looking at their daughter. He had surprisingly been smiling for a few hours despite what could happen. It unnerved her.

He turned his attention to Kagome and smiled at her, wiping her tears away. "She will be fine Kagome, you'll see."

Kagome just stared at him as he looked back to their daughter. Did he know something she didn't? She was about to ask when the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked smiling. He had Kagome sit in a chair as he gave a quick check out her vitals and checked her injury. "You seem to be healing nicely. The wound should be completely healed within a month or two."

Kagome gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "What about our baby?" She asked in a small voice. Inuyasha looked down at her and laid a hand on both shoulders, giving them a firm squeeze.

The doctor went over to Kaiya's incubator and began checking her vitals and every now and again writing something on his clipboard. He walked back over to the couple and gave them a serious look.

"I'll be blunt. Her vitals are still weak, but they're stronger then they were a few hours ago. I won't give you false hope, there's still a good chance she won't make it, but from the way it looks right now….she may be going home in a month." He gave them a smile and left.

Inuyasha let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and looked down at Kagome who was silently crying. "Will she be okay Yash? Please tell me she'll be okay…" Kagome trailed off as her tears fell harder.

Inuyasha bent down in front of Kagome and cupped her face in his hands. He kissed each trail of tears before gently wiping them away. He pleased a tender kiss on her lips and looked her in teary blue eyes.

"She'll make it Koi. She's our girl after all…"

* * *

><p><strong>-X-<strong>

* * *

><p>As the days went on, Kaiya's vitals got better and better. By the end of her second week in the hospital she was breathing completely on her own and even opened her little eyes every once and awhile.<p>

Kagome had been released after a week, but she remained at Kaiya's side, never leaving except to the bathroom. She wanted to see every moment of her daughter's recovery.

Inuyasha, however, took the time to secure his families protection. He was working closely with the Demonic Police Force to find the person behind the attacks on Kagome.

Lucky for them, they found a faint scent on Kagome the day she was stabbed. Their experts were looking into it and tracking the scent. Inuyasha could only hope they caught the son-of-a-bitch before he did….

Inuyasha had also sold his condo and bought a four bedroom mini mansion right outside of Tokyo. There was a security fence around the entire property and two demon guards outside the gates.

Inuyasha also hired something akin to a small army of guards to stand around the whole property. He also installed security cameras inside and outside the house.

The biggest accomplishment to him though, was the nursery he single handedly made for his daughter.

He painted it a soft lavender and even went back and bought the crib Kagome had sent him a picture of. The crib was decorated with a few stuffed animals and purple blankets. Her rug was plush and a soft purple. He also hung a few pictures and paintings of baby things on her walls.

He felt quite proud of himself when it was done and he knew Kagome would love it. Inuyasha smiled as he closed the door to the nursery and entered he and Kagome's bedroom. The nursery connected to their room, so that was a plus.

Inuyasha had decorated their room in cream and black. He had also purchased a brand new King sized canopy bed and new dresser set.

Inuyasha walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer, pulling out a smooth black box. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Inuyasha looked at it for a few moments smiling before putting it back.

Another project of his was to find the perfect engagement ring for his Kagome. He loved her and knew he never wanted to live without her. They had a family now so it was time to make it all official.

Inuyasha went to the walk-in closet and began picking out a pair of blue jeans for Kagome. He went to her side of the dresser and got her a loose t-shirt.

He had taken Sango with him to buy Kagome a new wardrobe while she was still in the hospital. She still refused to leave without Kaiya so she hadn't seen the new home he had purchased for them.

Inuyasha put her clothes into a tote bag and headed out to the garage. He hopped into his all black Denali Yukon and headed out the gates to retrieved his family from the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>-x-<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagome was sitting in a chair humming softly as she fed her daughter from a bottle. She didn't get a chance to breast feed because of the circumstances…not that she would have anyway. She was never one for the whole breast feeding thing.<p>

Kaiya pursed her lips against the nipple of the bottle signaling she was done. Kagome sat the bottle down and gently moved Kaiya to lay on her shoulder.

She began patting her back gently, still humming her little tune until she felt the small child burp. Kagome smiled and laid her back down in the crib the doctor had brought in for her.

Kaiya fell asleep instantly making Kagome smile even brighter. The little child had come a long way in just two weeks and Kagome was more than proud.

Kaiya was now five pounds and ten ounces of cuteness that made Kagome's heart melt. Kagome was so caught up in gazing at the newborn that she missed the presence coming to stand next to her.

"Beautiful, just like her mother." Inuyasha said softly as he turned his eyes from his daughter to his future wife. Kagome smiled up at him.

"How long were you standing here?"

"Just walked in. I brought you a change of clothes." Inuyasha said as he handed her the bag. Kagome smiled and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. The hospital had provided her with towels and soap.

Inuyasha took the seat Kagome previously occupied and gazed lovingly at the baby laying innocently in her crib. The moment didn't last long as he sensed his mother-in-law entering the room.

"Hello Inuyasha. Where's Kagome?" Kara asked as she walked up to her granddaughters crib and smiled. She sat the small bag she was carrying down beside the crib.

"She's taking a shower." Inuyasha answered before a thought popped in his head. "I was wondering, what's with you guy's and 'K' names?"

Kara laughed lightly and turned her attention to Inuyasha. "I don't know if Kagome told you, but we've only had women born into our family."

Inuyasha cocked a brow. "How has your family named survived with no male to carry it on?"

"We kept our names even through marriage and gave our children our family name, Higurashi." Kara smiled gently and looked back to the tiny child. "Kagome's the first to stray from the tradition."

"Kaiy's name starts with a 'K'." Inuyasha replied slightly confused.

"Yes, but she bears the name Taisho, not Higurashi." Kara smiled at him as realization dawned on him. "You two will have to make me a grandson one of these days."

"It would be my pleasure." Inuyasha replied with perverted thoughts running through his mind. The things he was going to do to her once her six weeks were up….

"What would be your pleasure?" Kagome asked as she walked out the bathroom looking rejuvenated. Inuyasha smirked at her.

"To knock you up again. Preferably soon too."

Kagome lightly smacked his arm as she sat the tote bag next to the chair he was currently occupying. "I'll have no parts in that thank you very much. And you forgot my underwear."

Inuyasha looked her up and down. "Then what are you wearing?"

Kagome gave him a heated look. "Skin." She said seductively. Inuyasha stared at her with heat burning in his eyes. Six weeks was a long time….

"I'll have my grandson soon." Kara said as she watched the couple. Their eyes snapped towards her and the both blushed, mumbling under their breath.

Before anyone could say anything the doctor entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Taisho and the Higurashi duo." The doctor smiled at them and went about checking Kaiya's vitals. He gave them a bright smile.

"Well according to the results from her tests and considering how her vitals are coming along, I'd say Kaiya can go home today if you'd like."

Kagome's and Inuyasha's jaws dropped.

"But I thought you said it would be a month?" Kagome asked still shocked.

"That's what I thought, but she's doing well enough to go home. If you notice any changes just bring her here immediately." The doctor smiled and walked out the room to get the discharge papers.

"I can't believe it.." Kagome said as she picked up her daughter from her crib. She was finally going to be taking her home….and she was okay…

"I'll need to go buy her an outfit then-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kara handing him the bag she carried in.

"Guess I have good instincts because I just bought this before I came here." Kara said smiling.

Inuyasha opened the bag and pulled out a small pink onesie and a matching newborn dress with white booties and a pink hat. There was also a pack of swaddling blankets.

Inuyasha smiled at his mother-in-law and gave Kagome the items so she could dress Kaiya.

It wasn't long before the doctor came back with the discharge papers and they were set to go. The small family said their goodbyes to Kara and Inuyasha drove them to their new home.

Kagome's eyes went wide as they entered the gates and pulled into the connecting five car garage.

"Yash…when did you…?" Kagome asked in awe as they exited the car and headed into their new home. Inuyasha grabbed Kaiya out of her carseat and lead the way in.

"A few days after you were in the hospital." He said as he took her on a small tour before heading upstairs. "I couldn't have us all in a small condo and we're damn sure not going back to the mansion until that bastard is caught."

They entered the nursery and Kagome's jaw dropped. She stepped inside and admired the work Inuyasha had put in. "You did this by yourself?"

"Yeah, I wanted it to be ready for whenever she came home. Lucky I started early, eh?" Inuyasha said softly as he lay Kaiya down in her crib. He removed the stuffed animals and sat them on her dresser. He then flipped her baby monitor on, grabbing the extra handset before leading Kagome to the door that connected their room with Kaiya's.

They entered the room and shut the door. Inuyasha watched Kagome wander around the room, admiring the decorations and the new clothes he'd bought for her. She finally turned to face him.

"How do I even deserve you?" She whispered with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha walked up to her and began kissing her passionately.

"Its me who doesn't deserve you Kagome." He said breaking the kiss and staring into her eyes. "You give me love, laughs, something to live for, a family of my own. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I'd be honored to call you mine."

"I am yours." Kagome whispered while staring into his eyes. He was everything to her and so much more. She was glad she got drunk that night and had a one night stand with him. It turned out to be the best thing to ever happen to her.

"Not yet." He said before going to the dresser and pulling out a smooth, black box. "But if you're willing, you will be."

Inuyasha walked up to her and took her left hand in his.

"I'm not too good with words and I'm not about to get on my knee like in those cliché movies." He began while looking deeply into her eyes. "I can't promise every moment with me will be perfect. I can't promise we wont fight, but I can promise to love you with every fiber of my being. I can promise to cherish you each and every day. I can promise that I'll do everything in my power to make sure you and our daughter want for nothing. I can promise that you'll never regret loving me, as I'll never regret loving you."

Kagome was in tears by the time Inuyasha popped open the box revealing a diamond engagement ring. He lifted her chin with a clawed digit and making her look into his eyes.

"Higurashi Kagome, will you be mine, forever?" He said in the gentlest tone she had ever heard him use.

It wasn't the most romantic proposal ever, but somehow that didn't matter to her. All that mattered was that the man she loved wanted to marry her and make her his forever. Who was she to deny him?

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Kaiya means "forgiveness" for anyone who was wondering. I chose that name because it has a piece of Kagome and Inuyasha's name. Forgive any errors in this chapter, its 1:30 a.m and I'm dead tired, but I wanted to get this chapter out to you all :) Hope you enjoyed the fluff and happiness because the shit's going to hit the fan pretty soon. I figured out how this will end and all I can say is: Buckle your seat belts darlings, its going to be a bumpy ass ride! Thanks again for the reviews and favorites they make me proud of my work and encourage me to keep going so keep them coming. Shout out to the silent reviewers, you make my traffic report happy ^_^ I'm rambling because I'm tired...One more thing, If you'd like you can add me on facebook, erynrogers22gmail/./com...search that without slashes and just say you're from ffn. Okay I'm going night night now...after I play Sims Social...don't judge me...TTFN Hunnies ^_^


	17. Broken Peace

_**Unofficial**_

_**Broken Peace**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Long author's note at the bottom. Beware._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters. I do own Kaiya and and the DPF._

* * *

><p>"Don't worry honey, you'll find one soon." Kara told Kagome as she tossed yet another Bridal magazine on the kitchen table.<p>

"I don't exactly have a lot of time. The wedding is in three weeks." Kagome said as she grabbed another magazine and scanned through it.

Between wedding planning and being a parent to a very advanced child, Kagome was overwhelmed. She could understand Inuyasha's need to get married quickly, hell if it was up to her they would've been married the night he proposed four months ago. All she wanted was to walk down that aisle and walk into the life of a mother and wife.

'_And to think a few months ago having a kid seemed like a death sentence to me.'_

Kagome would have never guessed that having Kaiya in her life would make her so….complete. Her days seemed brighter, peaceful even, with Kaiya around. She brought life into their home.

But there was nothing compared to what Kaiya did for Inuyasha. When he would look at his daughter, you could see a light in his eyes. A warmness that had never existed before. Sure, there was a light when he looked at Kagome, but it shined so much brighter when he looked at Kaiya.

Kagome enjoyed watching them interact with each other. Kaiya was always happy when her daddy would come home in the early evenings. It was all Kagome could do to not take pictures of every second Inuyasha spent with Kaiya.

For the first month that Kaiya was home Inuyasha didn't go into work. Any meetings he had would either be taken over the phone or he would invite the clients over. He never left the house, never left Kagome or Kaiya alone.

Kagome appreciated it more than words could express.

With Kaiya being a half demon child she was _extremely _advanced. At four months old she was already doing what human children her age couldn't. She fed herself, was eating solid foods, had most of her teeth, was crawling and attempting to stand on her own. She even said a few words here and there.

Needless to say, Kagome was a bit freaked out by her daughter being so advanced, but Inuyasha helped her. She didn't know what she would do without him. He did so much for her…

Inuyasha was still working closely with the DPF to find the person who stabbed her. The Chief figured that it was the same person from the other incidents. They didn't have any suspects still, but they had a scent from the day she got stabbed. That had to get them somewhere…

"Why are you two rushing things?" Kara asked as she bounced her granddaughter on one knee.

"Because we don't want to take anymore chances." Kagome responded as she browsed through dress designs.

Kara gave her a sympathetic look. She knew what Kagome was saying. They didn't want to take the chance that whoever was after Kagome would strike again before Inuyasha could mate her.

Once Inuyasha mated Kagome, she would adopt some of his demonic traits, such as healing. She would be able to protect herself better once they were one.

"I'm happy for you Kagome. I never thought I'd be a grandmother, let alone a witness to your marriage." Kara laughed softly and smiled at her daughter. The way Kagome hated men, she thought it impossible that she would ever have a grandchild.

"Me too mom. Me too." Kagome smiled back and closed the last magazine. "Hey mommy's baby, how about a nap?" Kagome said to Kaiya as she grabbed her off Kara's lap.

"Say night night grandma." Kagome said to Kaiya. Kaiya turned her head towards Kara and waved her hand in a goodbye motion.

"Night ganma." Kaiya said as Kagome went to put her in the nursery.

Kagome laid Kaiya in her crib and pulled a blanket over her, kissing her forehead. Kaiya smiled and closed her eyes, instantly asleep.

Kagome smiled and walked into her bedroom, leaving the adjoining door cracked. She stretched and began looking for an outfit to wear. She and her mother planned to go pick up some things for the wedding once Inuyasha got home.

Kagome glanced at the clock on her nightstand and saw it read three o'clock. Inuyasha was due home in thirty minutes. He never stayed at the office past three thirty.

Kagome walked into their connecting bathroom and started the shower. She hopped in and let the warm water relax her muscles while she lathered up her towel and began washing herself.

She was glad her mother decided to stop by, if she hadn't Kagome would have had to wait until Inuyasha got home to shower. When she was alone with Kaiya at home, she never felt safe enough to shower while Kaiya napped. What if someone managed to get into the house?

Kagome stayed in the shower twenty more minutes before finally emerging feeling refreshed. She wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and walked into her bedroom. She was fishing around in her drawer for underwear when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist. Her body froze and tensed as her heartbeat accelerated. She was about to scream when she felt a familiar aura wrap around her body.

Kagome relaxed and leaned back against his strong chest. "What are you doing home so early?"

"I left the office at three. I missed you." Inuyasha whispered into her ear as he held her tighter. All he could think about was her and Kaiya. It was impossible to concentrate so he left the office early.

Inuyasha began to kiss Kagome's neck as his fingers drew small circles on her hips. Kagome moaned at the sensations.

"Yash, mom is downstairs." She whispered as he led her to the bed. Inuyasha pushed her down gently and claimed over her.

"She left and took Kaiya with her. I told her I would go pick up the wedding stuff with you." He mumbled as he trailed kisses from her neck to her chest. His tongue made a trail between her breasts before he began suckling on her right breast.

Kagome moaned and arched her back causing her breast to push more into his mouth. Inuyasha switched to her left breast while trailing his fingers down her body, lightly scrapping his claws against her skin.

He rubbed his fingers against her sex, earning a hiss of pleasure from the woman beneath him. He circled her clit a few times before easing a finger into her, pumping her slow and deep.

Kagome moaned and arched off the bed. She loved the way her body seemed to catch fire anytime he touched her. He made her feel things she never knew were possible. _'How did I ever live without him?'_

Kagome moaned louder as he slipped in two more fingers, pumping deeper into her. She could feel that all too familiar tingling sensation in her stomach. Her undoing came when he brushed against her g-spot in the 'come here' motion with his fingers.

Kagome moaned his name as she felt the juices seeping from her body. Inuyasha leaned up and kissed her passionately as he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor with his boxers following.

He aligned himself with her before pushing slowly into her body. Inuyasha groaned as her muscle gently squeezed him. He began a slow rhythm, gently pushing in and out of her hot tunnel. There was nothing like being inside of his future wife. Her body was made for him, only him, just like the rest of her. Kagome was made purely for him, mind, body and soul.

Inuyasha quickened his pace as he felt Kagome's wet muscle convulse around his hardened length.

"In-Inu-Yash…Ohhh!" Kagome moaned loudly as her second orgasm rocked through her body. She dug her nails into Inuyasha's back and squeezed her legs tightly against his waist.

Inuyasha removed her legs from his waist and threw them over his shoulders, pounding into her deeper and faster. He could feel the tightening in his balls and knew it wouldn't be long. He thrust harder into her as he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. His seed barreled out of him and filled her.

Inuyasha slowly thrust into her as the rest of his seed emptied into her womb. He gently broke the kiss, kissing each of her closed eyelids. Inuyasha smiled down at her flushed face. No words could describe how much he loved this woman.

Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha. "I think I need another shower." Inuyasha chuckled and pulled out of her. He lifted her bridal style and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>"After their shower, and a little more adult play, Inuyasha and Kagome got dressed and headed out to a bridal boutique Kagome saw in a magazine. The boutique was small, yet classy enough for Inuyasha to step foot in.<p>

"What are you getting from here?" He asked Kagome as she looked over the wine glass collection. He had every intention of getting her back home quickly and stripping her of her clothes. Kara would be keeping Kaiya the next two days and he didn't plan on wasting their alone time.

"Browsing and hoping I see something I like." Kagome responded as she walked over to the cake toppers.

Inuyasha groaned and dutifully followed her through the store as she looked at this item and that item.

Two hours later they were finally leaving carrying three bags each. Kagome managed to find a cake topper, wedding flutes, bridal party gifts, gifts for the flower girl and ring bearer, and disposable cameras for the guests.

He didn't see the point in any of that, but Kagome insisted and he wouldn't tell her no.

"You do know that as soon as we step in this door you're clothes are going bye bye." Inuyasha told Kagome as they pulled into the security gates and headed up the driveway.

Kagome giggled as they parked. They got out, each grabbing bags and headed into the house. Inuyasha took the bags from her hands and sat them on the floor before devouring her lips.

Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two were so entranced they barely heard Hiro barking at the door. Inuyasha broke the kiss and turned to tell him to shut up when the doorbell rang.

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and walked to the door, looking through the peephole before opening the door.

"Yeah?" He asked impatiently. The delivery boy standing in front of him visibly shook as he read off the name on the clipboard he was carrying.

"Is-Is there a Higurashi Kagome available, sir?"

"Why?" Inuyasha all but growled at the poor boy. He didn't like some unknown male asking for his soon-to-be mate.

"I,uh, have a package for her." The delivery boy held out a long thin package to Inuyasha who snatched it before slamming the door.

Kagome swatted him on the shoulder and took the package. "You didn't have to be so mean."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, just crossed his arms over his chest. Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at the package. There was a note attached that she pulled off.

Kagome held the note in one hand while opening the top of the box with the other hand. Upon opening it she screamed and dropped the box. Inuyasha pulled her to him and away from the box.

Laying on the floor were maggots and small animals parts, bloody and decaying. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose at the stench of death.

Kagome remembered the note and frantically opened it. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked. When he didn't receive a reply he gently took the note from her hand and read it.

'_Soon it will be your decayed parts in a box. See you soon.'_

Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome tighter against him. It was time to find this fucker once and for all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_First I want to apologize for taking so long with this. My brain needed a breather. I seriously couldn't write, no matter how hard I tried so I took a mini vacation. Second, I forgot my anniversary was November 10 which made one year that i've been writing fanfiction. It's been wonderful thanks to you all :) Third, I want to say happy belated bday to AJMH love you! I'm also writing a one-shot for her bday so look out for it. Fourth, Happy belated Thanksgiving.

The next chapter should be out sooner and if you haven't guessed, this is when the roller coaster will really take off. We're getting down to the nitty gritty now and closer to the end. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot to me. Also, I didn't reply to reviews AGAIN but I promise I will...starting now and anonymous reviews will be answered in the next chapter. Okay, TTFN hunnies, thanks for reading and making me happy ^_^


	18. Boiling Points

_**Unofficial**_

_**Boiling Points**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>_I don't own Inuyasha or associated characters. I do own Kaiya, Dr. Amari and the DPF.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this Inuyasha." Kagome said sternly as she looked out the living room window. Inuyasha sighed and walked up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"I know you don't, but we don't have a choice. She'll be safer there." Inuyasha said gently. Kagome gave a defeated sigh and turned to look at the little hanyou currently sitting on the living floor playing with blocks.

After the package came, Inuyasha decided to send Kaiya with Kagome's mother to America until they figured things out. Kagome didn't like the thought of being thousands of miles from her daughter, but she couldn't risk her safety either.

"I know that, but it doesn't mean I have to like it." Kagome mumbled as she crouched in front of her daughter. "What if we don't find out who it is."

Kagome picked her daughter up and walked up the stairs to the nursery, Inuyasha following. Kagome changed Kaiya's diaper and then laid her in her crib for a nap. After she and Inuyasha each placed a kiss on Kaiya's forehead they entered their room.

"We'll find whoever it is Kagome. Don't worry." Inuyasha continued their conversation. Kagome flopped down on their bed while Inuyasha stood in front of her.

"How can I not worry? There's someone trying to kill me and now my daughter is going to the other side of the world without me!" Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that fell heavily from her eyes.

She was tired of everything. She just wanted to take her baby and disappear, consequences be damned. Inuyasha kneeled in front of Kagome and cupped her face in his hands. His thumbs gently wiped away her falling tears.

"I know this is hard baby, but we need to do this. I have to protect what's mine, even if that means sending our daughter to the other side of the Earth. I need you both safe while I find whoever this fucker is." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome felt more tears escape as she wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck, laying her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back soothingly.

He didn't know how he was going to do it or how long it would take him, but he would find the person responsible for his fiance's distress and when he did…..

* * *

><p>-x-<p>

* * *

><p>Two days later found Kara and Kaiya on a plane to California. It was the hardest thing Kagome ever had to do, but she knew it was what was best for Kaiya. That didn't mean it didn't hurt her soul though….<p>

Kagome was quiet the entire ride back from the airport and it slightly bothered Inuyasha. He knew she didn't like the arrangement, but did she really have to shut him out?

Inuyasha parked in their garage and Kagome exited without a word. Inuyasha sighed and followed her into the house. He locked the front door while Kagome continued up the stairs.

Inuyasha flipped open his cell phone and dialed his brothers number.

"_What do you want now?" _Sesshomaru answered.

"Just making sure your offer still stands." Inuyasha said quietly. He wasn't really in the mood to argue with his brother right now.

"_If you and your intended need to, then don't hesitate to come to the manor. You are my brother and I will not turn you away, no matter how much you disgust me. What did the DPF say?"_

"They have a scent from the stabbing, but no match yet. This shit is really getting to me."

"_I know. Go pack, I expect you here no later than six this evening." _Sesshomaru said before hanging up.

Inuyasha put his phone in his pocket and sighed. For the first time in his life he was feeling helpless. There was someone out to harm the woman he loved, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. He had no leads, no names, not even a scent match. Whoever this person was, they were good.

Inuyasha made his way upstairs to tell Kagome they were leaving. He was about to pass the nursery to enter their room when he heard quiet sniffling. He pushed open the door and saw Kagome sitting on the floor holding one of Kaiya's many stuffed animals. It was a light brown teddy bear. She was rocking back and forth with the bear hugged tightly to her chest, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Inuyasha walked up to her and sat down beside her. He gently pulled her into his lap and cradled her against his chest. He rubbed her head with one hand while the other kept her tight against him.

He didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. They both missed their daughter, but he could understand why Kagome was taking it so hard. She was the reason Kaiya had to leave after all. Inuyasha didn't blame Kagome, but he knew how her mind worked. He was sure that Kagome was somehow twisting things and making them her fault.

"Nothings your fault baby, nothing." Inuyasha whispered in her ear. Her tears fell harder at his words and she snuggled further into his chest.

The two sat there for what seemed like eternity before Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He took the hand wrapped around Kagome's waist and answered his cell.

"Yeah?….No, I can't right now…..Can't you handle it? That's what I pay you for…Fuck….Fine I'll be there in ten." Inuyasha hung up his cell and turned his attention back to Kagome. She looked up and him with tired eyes.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"I have to run to the office. Someone hacked our systems." Inuyasha said as he stood while holding Kagome bridal style. He walked them into their room and sat her on their bed. He went into their closet and grabbed a two large suitcases.

"We're gonna stay with Sesshomaru for a little while. His manor has more protection the President of the United States so you'll be safe." Inuyasha said as he sat the suitcases on the bed. "Help me pack up and then we'll stop at the office before going to Sesshomaru's."

"Go to the office, I'll pack and you can come back and get me." Kagome said. "If someone hacked your accounts you need to get there fast."

"I'm not leaving you." Inuyasha said as he began putting clothes in his suitcase. Kagome took the pile of shirts out of his hand and gave him a pleading look.

"Your company is important to you and its in danger. You have guards around the house, I'll be fine. Go Yash." Kagome said while placing his shirts in his suitcase.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment and sighed. "Fine, but I'll be back in half an hour so be packed and ready to go."

Kagome smiled at him and gave him a lingering kiss. "I love you."

"I love you always." Inuyasha said before kissing her again. "Half an hour."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha left out. She heard the front door close and lock a few minutes later. Kagome sighed and went back to packing their bags. She packed them enough for a two week stay since Inuyasha was vague about the length of time they would be there.

"He can always just come back here and get us more clothes if we need them." She mumbled to herself.

She walked into their bathroom and grabbed a few toiletries and put them into the small compartment in the suitcases. Once the suitcases were packed Kagome went into Kaiya's room.

It seemed….lonely without the lively five month old around. Kagome sighed and walked up to her crib. She grabbed a teddy bear and a small pink blanket with Kaiya's name stitched into it.

Kagome returned back to their room and placed the bear and blanket into her suitcase. She glanced at the clock and decided to make herself a snack while she waited for Inuyasha.

Kagome walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and was about to grab the sandwich meat when the lights cut off. Kagome quietly closed the refrigerator door and looked around. It wasn't completely dark since the sun was shining in the windows, but it was dark enough for someone to hide in a corner without being seen.

Kagome swept her eyes around the kitchen carefully, making sure she was alone. She slowly walked over to the counter and opened the utensil drawer. Kagome pulled out a knife and began to make her way to the front door.

She wasn't stupid, she knew someone was in her house. She needed to get outside and quick. Kagome was almost to the front when she heard a soft footstep behind her.

Kagome turned around quickly, holding the knife in front of her. She could make out the silhouette of a woman about her height. The living room was slightly darker than the kitchen since the curtains were drawn. Kagome held her ground and waited.

The woman slowly stepped closer until Kagome could make out her face. A snort came from Kagome and her shoulders relaxed slightly. There was no way she was running from this bitch.

"Finally decided to do the dirty work yourself Nazuna?" Kagome said calmly. If she wanted a fight, she'd give her a fight.

Nazuna laughed softly and continued walking slowly towards Kagome. "Playing with knives Kagome? Be careful now, we wouldn't want you to get stabbed…again."

"I won't be the one getting stabbed today." Kagome said confidently. She was past her boiling point and ready to kick wholesale ass.*

Nazuna was five feet from Kagome when she finally stopped walking. "Cocky words for a defenseless little girl. Inuyasha isn't here to save you, I made sure of that."

"You hacked the company? Should've known." Kagome sneered.

"Had to make sure he was out the way and how nice of you to volunteer to stay here. All alone. Gods you make my job easier Kagome." Nazuna laughed lightly.

"Enough small talk." Nazuna said before rushing Kagome.

Kagome wasn't expecting the sudden movement and was caught off guard. Nazuna slammed her against the wall effectively making her drop the knife. Nazuna's hand came across Kagome's face leaving a stinging in its wake.

Kagome pushed Nazuna back and threw a punch to the left side of her face making her stumble back. Kagome then tackled her to the floor and grabbed Nazuna by the hair. Kagome slammed her head against the floor repeatedly, trying her hardest to crack it open. She was sick of this bitches games and wanted them to end now.

Nazuna kneed Kagome in the stomach and pushed her off. Kagome rolled and lifted herself up just as Nazuna came running at her again, knife in hand. Kagome threw up her arm as Nazuna tried to slice at her face. Blood trickled down her forearm but she ignored it.

Kagome kicked Nazuna in the knee and then kneed her in the stomach. She snatched the knife from her and threw it across the room. Nazuna tackled her again and they both fell to the floor, each trying to get the upper hand.

The two rolled until they hit the living table. Nazuna was on top of Kagome smacking her. Kagome grabbed Nazuna's hair and slung her to the side, getting her off her. Kagome was back on Nazuna punching her repeatedly until she was hit in the back of the head.

Kagome fell off Nazuna holding her head. Nazuna dropped the vase and got up searching for the knife Kagome threw. Kagome forced herself to stand and ran after her.

The knife had slid into the dining room right by the glass dining table. Nazuna reached it and grabbed it turning to Kagome with a victorious smile.

"Say goodnight bitch." She said as she lunged for Kagome. Kagome ran at her and threw her shoulder into Nazuna throwing her off balance and getting stabbed in the shoulder in the process.

Nazuna fell backwards letting out a ear piercing scream as she fell onto the dining table, shattering the glass. Kagome fell to her knees as the pain in her shoulder finally registered. She pulled the knife out letting a pain filled scream loose.

Kagome looked over at Nazuna's still body and saw a puddle of blood forming.

"Have fun in hell bitch." Kagome growled out before she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>*I got that from Zombie land:) Anywho hoped you liked this chapter, I didn't really. I didn't know what to do with it and to be honest...I don't know what should happen next. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome!<p>

So as always I have exciting news to share with my hunnies. _The Simple Things_ and _Bliss_ have been nominated for awards for the Eternal Legends awards. I was super shocked and super excited when I saw that. I've never been nominated before so I'm completely excited. I don't even care if I win, I'm happy to just be nominated. Voting starts at midnight tomorrow so good luck to all the nominees ^_^ And if you haven't read _Bliss_ please check it out.

Hope you all liked the fight scene, I never wrote one before. Well, until next time hunnies TTFN


	19. Guilty

_**Unofficial**_

_**Guilty**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own Inuyasha or associated characters. I do own Kaiya, Dr. Amari and the D.P.F including Chief Yamata._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stood watching silently as Dr. Amari stitched up the stab wound in Kagome's shoulder. Relief showed on his face, but no one could miss the under currents of grief and anger.<p>

After leaving Kagome to pack at their home, Inuyasha made it to his company in ten minutes flat. Upon arriving he was informed that the hack stopped on its own as soon as he walked in. Inuyasha stayed long enough to watch over his security team add a few extra security measures to the system before he headed back to Kagome.

As he drove to the house he couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. He dialed Kagome's number five times-no answer. The uneasiness only got worse as he pulled up to the security gates to see that they were wide open.

His advanced sight let him see that all the guards he hired were passed out around the house. Inuyasha hopped out his truck and raced to the front door that was lock. A strong kick sent the door flying off its hinges as he stepped inside.

The first thing he noticed was the smell of Kagome's blood. He followed the smell to where his dining room table used to be and what he saw made him pause.

There laying in a pile of broken glass and blood was Nazuna. He could hear a faint heartbeat coming from her. He looked over to the side and saw Kagome leaning against the wall, blood spilling over her arm and chest.

Inuyasha made sure Kagome was still breathing before whipping out his cell phone and calling an ambulance and the Demonic Police Force. Both arrived in under ten minutes.

Inuyasha stood back as Dr. Amari checked Kagome and prepped her for immediate stitches. The other medical professionals secured Nazuna on a gurney flanked by officers. They left for the hospital while other officers went through the house trying to figure out what happened.

Kagome had come to during Dr. Amari putting in her last stitch. She looked around her lazily and let her head lean back against the wall she was still propped against.

"Nice of you to join us Kagome. I do believe you gave Inuyasha a bit of a scare." Dr. Amari said with a small smile. He cleaned the dried blood around the stitches away before packing up his supplies. "Be sure to avoid water directly on the stitches and don't lift anything for awhile. Take care Kagome."

Kagome watched as the doctor walked away. Her mind was still groggy and she was trying to make sense of his words. Only one word that he said stood out to her…

"Yash?" Kagome called out softly. In an instant Inuyasha was crouched in front of her. He was less than ten feet from her to begin with.

"I'm sorry baby. I should have taken you with me." Inuyasha said, his head hanging in shame. He had been beating himself up about the incident since he found her. If he had followed his first mind she wouldn't have been in that situation to begin with. _'Some mate I am.'_

Kagome smiled softly at him, reaching her uninjured arm up to gently caress one of his ears. "Its not your fault, I insisted I stay remember? I don't blame you so you shouldn't either. Besides, if I left with you I wouldn't have been able to fuck Nazuna up." Kagome gave him a crooked smile.

Inuyasha smiled at her before leaning in and kissing her lips gently. He kissed the tip of her nose, both eyelids and her forehead before pulling away to look at her again.

"You'll have to talk to the chief about what happened. Do you feel up to it?" Inuyasha asked in a serious tone. If she was too hurt he'd chase them out and make them wait.

"I'm up for it if it will get her locked up any faster." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha smiled and helped her stand and wrapped his arm around her waist leading her to the chief.

They found him by the front door talking to a forensic specialist. Once the specialist walked off he turned his attention to them.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi, I'm chief Yamata. If you could, could you give me a detailed account of what went on here?"

Kagome nodded and began telling him what happened between her and Nazuna. He nodded as she talked and wrote down what she told him.

"And she stabbed my shoulder and I pushed her. She fell through the table and I fell against the wall. I passed out after a few minutes." Kagome finished. Inuyasha squeezed her tighter to him feeling more guilty. He left his Kagome to deal with some psychotic bitch. Granted she handled it well, but that didn't erase his guilt. _'I should've been there.'_

"Alright Ms. Higurashi thank you for your time. If you can come to the station tomorrow I can write you up an order of protection and we need another official statement for records. You also need to identify Nazuna in front of witnesses." Chief Yamata told Kagome as he slipped his pen and pad in his front pocket. The chief shook hands with Kagome and Inuyasha before rounding up his team and heading to the hospital.

Inuyasha lead Kagome upstairs and sat her on their bed as he packed a bag for them. There was no way he was allowing her to stay in that house.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked quietly. She could practically feel the guilt rolling off him in waves, but she didn't know what she could possibly say to soothe him. She handled the situation, so why was he feeling so guilty?

"We're not staying here tonight…or ever. I'll have someone pack the rest of our stuff tomorrow." Inuyasha said grabbing the suitcases Kagome had already packed earlier that day. He sat them by the bedroom door with the bag he packed.

"We can't keep moving Inuyasha." Kagome said carefully. The way his muscles were tensed she could tell he was one wrong word away from exploding.

"I can't have you in danger Kagome, you or Kaiya. We're moving." Inuyasha's tone indicated the conversation was over and Kagome didn't have big enough balls to challenge him at the moment.

She sat there quietly as Inuyasha took their suitcases and bag down to the truck. He came back a few minutes later, laid a light jacket gently over her shoulders, lifted her up and walked out the front door for the last time. Inuyasha strapped her in the front seat before hopping in and driving off.

The ride was silent. It grated on Kagome's nerves, but she didn't want to be the one to push Inuyasha closer to that impending explosion. She looked around and noticed they were heading into downtown Tokyo. Her curiosity finally got the better of her.

"Where are we going?" She made sure to keep her voice soft while speaking to him, much like how Sango does whenever Kagome goes into a rampage. _'Now I see how she feels.'_

"A hotel I stay at often when I have important meetings with out of town clients." Inuyasha answered in the same soft tone. Sure he was guilty, upset even, but he wouldn't take it out on her. He put her through enough.

"I thought we were going to your brothers?" Kagome asked confused. Earlier he had her packing to spend awhile at his brother's mansion and now they were going to a hotel?

"I just….I need to be alone….with you." Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked at him, noticing the way his jaw was clenched tightly. His eyes were dark with emotion. She understood his need and she wouldn't fight him on it.

"Okay." She whispered knowing his advanced hearing would allow him to hear her. She spent the rest of the time looking out the window and wondering how she was supposed to calm the beast that was Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hotel shortly after they're conversation. It was classy and Kagome noticed men and women in business attire everywhere. Inuyasha tipped the valet and bellhop before leading her inside.<p>

She stood quietly by his side as he checked them in to the hotel, demanding his usual suite. He got the card key and put his arm back around her waist leading her to an elevator. The rode silently to the top floor, the bellhop standing behind them with their bags.

Inuyasha lead her down the hall to a pair of double doors. He swiped the card key and held a door open for her. Kagome walked in and took in the layout. She was standing in the living room which was decorated with beige and black. There were two beige leather couches, black and beige curtains and a big screen television. The carpet was soft to the touch and also beige.

Kagome walked in further looking into the black marble kitchen before making her way to the one master bedroom. She eyed the king sized canopy bed appreciatively. It had black silk sheets and a dark red comforter. The canopy was black and hung loosely. There were two dark wood dressers, a massive walk in closet and an adjoining bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub. _'A girl could get used to this.' _

Kagome ventured back into the living room to see Inuyasha at the bar making a drink. _'I didn't notice the bar before.'_ She slowly made her way to him. He had his hair loose hanging around his shoulders. His shirt was unbuttoned showing off his chiseled chest.

Her blood heated and she felt a familiar tingling in between her legs. _'Now is not the time….' _Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and changed direction and sat on the couch instead. Being close to him right now was dangerous for her hormones.

Inuyasha sniffed the air and snapped his eyes up to see Kagome walking towards him. Her arousal hit him like a tidal wave, but he pretended not to notice. He watched as she went and sat on the couch instead of approaching him. He was grateful for that. The way he was feeling he'd probably take his frustration out on her body and fuck her stitches open.

Inuyasha shook his head lightly and continued making his drink. Hennessey. The burning liquor would be his best friend tonight while he drowned in his own misery. He would spend the night punishing himself mentally for leaving his mate to her own devices. _'I don't deserve to be her mate.'_

Kagome could easily read the grief all over Inuyasha's face. She wanted to make it go away, convince him she was fine and he wasn't to blame. _'But how?' _She knew her words wouldn't have an affect on him, at least not a positive one. He was too stubborn to listen.

Kagome sighed and decided to try her luck anyway. If talking failed then she'd find another way.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called to him softly. Once he looked up to her she patted the seat next to her, a clear indicator of what she wanted.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh, grabbed his drink and slowly walked to Kagome. He didn't deserve to be next to her, but he couldn't deny her either. He sat next to her and looked down into his cup, watching the brown liquid with disinterest.

Kagome was silent for a moment while she took in his stiff posture. She exhaled and turned her body towards him. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Yash, I know that you're feeling guilty about what happened with Nazuna and I, but its not your fault." Kagome told him a soft voice reserved for a mother and child. Inuyasha snorted but didn't say anything. Kagome just frowned.

"Its not Yash and I want you to stop blaming yourself. She didn't hurt me, well, not that bad anyways. I came out very much alive and besides a stab I'm fine. Please, stop blaming yourself. Its only hurting me." Kagome pleaded placing a hand on his shoulder.

Inuyasha let out a long sigh and relaxed slightly. He let Kagome's words float around in his head. He wouldn't hurt her if he could help it. He turned his head towards her.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I don't mean to hurt you. But I didn't protect you and I'm having a hard time with that fact. Things could've been worse, she could've killed you and I wasn't there to stop her. That's a hard pill for me to swallow." Inuyasha told her, his muscles relaxing more.

Kagome smiled at him. "I know, but don't you think you should be spending more time being happy I'm relatively unharmed instead of hanging onto what could've been?"

Inuyasha stared at her for a few long minutes. Why did she always make sense of everything? Why was she always right? Why did he deserve her? _'Doesn't matter, I'll never let her go.' _Inuyasha smiled back at Kagome and brought her into a tight embrace. He kissed her temple and rested his head in the crook of her neck. He let his fingers comb through her hair as he inhaled her scent.

"I love you." He whispered against her skin, his eyes closed in contentment. Kagome smiled and tightened her arms around his neck.

"I love you too Yash."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_So, do I have to tell you there's only one more chapter left? Naaahhh you guys are genius's, you already know that :) I'm sad to see this story come to an end, but I've had fun writing it. Thanks for last chapters reviews, they were appreciated and loved as always. So, hunnies I have a little problem I think you guys could help me with. As I've mentioned I'm rewriting an old vampire fic of mine, problem is I'm stuck. So, since I write for your enjoyment I wanted to get your opinion on what kind of vampire fic you would like to read? Let me know your opinions ^_^ As always hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you soon with the epilogue love ya Hunnies TTFN


	20. Epilogue

_**Unofficial**_

_**Epilogue**_

_******Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha or associated character's.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>This is it…' <em>Kagome thought to herself as she checked the mirror for what felt like the fifteenth time. Her eyes sparkled with excitement for what would happen in just mere minutes.

Kagome took a step back and admired her dress once more. The silver halter styled gown clung to her curves and sparkled in the lighting of the dressing room. Her drifted to the top of her head where a mass of curls were with diamond encrusted jewels. A few curls hung down framing her angelic face.

Butterflies wrecked havoc on her stomach as she heard Sango call her. It was time. She was finally about to walk into her bright future.

Kagome stepped out of the dressing room and rounded the corner to see Sango and her mother waiting for her. Sango stood in her pink bridesmaid gown that showed off her rapidly growing baby bump. Kara stood next to Sango in her green maid-of-honor gown. Kara smiled brightly as Kagome approached.

"Are you ready to do this?" Kara asked her daughter as she handed her a wedding bouquet made of cherry blossoms. Kagome took the bouquet and smiled.

"I think he's waited long enough. We both have." Kagome said thinking back on what they had gone through to get to this moment.

After the confrontation with Nazuna, Kagome went ahead with the charges. She and Inuyasha were present at every court date, with support from Kara, Sango, Miroku and Han. After a month and a half the judge finally charged Nazuna with battery and attempted murder. They wouldn't have to worry about her for the next fifteen years.

Once Nazuna was safely behind bars, Inuyasha decided to whisk Kagome and Kaiya off for a little vacation. They all needed time to clear their heads before they could move on. It was on their vacation in Honolulu when Kagome finally became Inuyasha's mate. It was the most beautiful experience of her life.

'_Next to this.'_ Kagome thought. They had mated a month ago and now in just a few moments she would walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Taisho to the rest of the world.

"Yes you have." Sango told Kagome as she hugged her. "I'm so happy for you and Yash."

Kagome gave Sango and Kara a watery smile once she heard the music start. They smiled back as they led the way toward the aisle and Inuyasha.

Kagome waited until they were halfway down the aisle before making her appearance. The few guests turned towards her and smiled, each gushing about her 'wedding day glow'. Kagome's eyes, however, were stuck on her husband-to-be.

Inuyasha stood at the alter staring right back at her, looking every much the male model he could be. His black tux looked delectable on him and his silver hair blew freely in the summer breeze.

They had chosen to have their wedding in one of his mother's gardens at the mansion his father had built for her. Next to the alter was a large cherry blossom and a small koi pond stood to the right.

Kagome finally reached Inuyasha and smiled brightly as she took his hand. He gave her a reassuring squeeze and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You ready baby?" He whispered into her ear. She smiled up at him and nodded.

"Always."

* * *

><p><em><strong>-X-<strong>_

* * *

><p>"And what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked her almost two year old daughter who was currently attempting to peak at her birthday cake. Kaiya jumped away from the table in surprise and looked wide eyed at her mother.<p>

"Nothing." She said as she casually backed away and pretended to be interested in the light blue dress she was wearing for her special day.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked as she walked over to the table to see the cake box partially opened. "And how did this happen?"

Kaiya looked at the box and then her mother. "Hiro did it and I stopped him. You just missed him running out the kitchen."

Kagome stared at her daughter for a moment before shaking her head. Apparently the lecture she had given her daughter about lying earlier that week hadn't taken root.

"Your dad is going to be very disappointed that you're fibbing again." Kagome commented as she walked out the kitchen and into the living where piles of presents were stacked in a corner. She could hear Kaiya's little footsteps behind her.

"You're going to tell him?" Kaiya asked trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. She hated when her father was disappointed.

"Yes I am." Kagome said knowing exactly how Kaiya felt about disappointing Inuyasha.

"Please mommy, I won't lie again." Kaiya said desperately as she grabbed the hem of her mom's dress. She looked up at Kagome with watery eyes.

Kagome looked at Kaiya and sighed. Once upon a time she was happy to have such an advanced child, but lately…..

"Fine, but this is the last time Kaiya. I mean it. The next to lie to me serious consequences will be had young lady, do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good now go play with your guests and stay away from the cake." Kagome watched as Kaiya ran out the door to play outside with the other kids.

"That one is a handful." Sango commented as she approached Kagome with a baby on her hip.

"Who are you telling. She's way too advanced." Kagome responded as the two sat on the couch.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Sango asked as she bounced the bubbly baby on her knee.

"He had to run into the office for a bit." Kagome smiled as she thought about the colorful language her husband used when his employees called asking him to come in.

"Anything serious?"

"No, just a system update that has to be approved by him."

"Oh. Mom still gone? I haven't seen her." Sango asked referring to Kagome's mother.

"Yeah, she and Han are quite fond of California. She said they would come to visit sometime in the next two weeks."

Two months after Kagome's own wedding, her mother married Han in a private ceremony. Kagome was happy for her and her new step-father. Han was a good man and she was happy her mother had found him.

A loud bark announced Inuyasha's presence and Kagome went to the front door to greet him. Hiro was already there, jumping all over Inuyasha.

"Down Hiro, Kagome will kill me if I ruin my clothes again." Inuyasha told the dog as he petted his head.

"You got that right. I still can't get the grass stains out your pants from the last time you two went wild." Kagome said as she walked up to Inuyasha.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. They broke apart when Sango called out to them.

"Hey if you two don't mind, we'd all like cake now!"

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they headed in together, hands clasped together. They walked into the kitchen to find all the kids and adults gathered around. Kaiya sat in front of her cake waiting for her parents. She looked up as they approached.

"Its about time. Can we start now?" Kaiya asked impatiently. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and looked at his wife. Kagome shook her hand and collected the candles and lighter. Once the Hello Kitty cake was adorned with lit candles, the guests sang to the birthday girl.

Kaiya cut each of her guests a piece of cake before cutting a jumbo size for herself and leaving to sit outside. Inuyasha laughed at his daughter's antics and helped his wife straighten the kitchen back.

The party died down afterwards and soon the house was empty of guests. Kagome helped Kaiya and get into her teddy bear pajamas. Inuyasha took the job of tucking her in and reading her a bedtime story. Once she was asleep he went off in search of his wife.

Inuyasha found Kagome on the couch looking through their photo album. He sat next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You were so beautiful that day." He commented on the picture of Kagome in her wedding gown standing in front of the sakura tree.

"Are you saying I'm not always beautiful?" Kagome asked looking at her husband. Inuyasha chuckled then took her lips in a searing kiss.

"We both know the answer to that." He said huskily once they broke the kiss.

"I think I need a reminder." Kagome responded in a seductive tone.

Inuyasha grabbed the album from her and pulled her up. He lifted her bridal style and headed for the stairs.

"I'll remind you over and over again baby. For eternity."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Well, that took forever...SORRY! I know its short, but hopefully its sweet :) Thanks to everyone who added me and this story to your favorites and alerts. It means a lot! If any of you follow my other stories, there will be updates to those shortly. I'm working on a new one-shot and a new story too so look out for those! Once again thanks for reading this and reviewing, love ya all TTFN hunnies!


End file.
